Spirited Away
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: 21 year old Trixie Gunders was going to a picnic one day when a terrible accident occurred, ending her life. And when she woke up next, she saw that she was in the world of Dragonball Z and that she was at the Check-In station. But since they have no records on her, Yemma sends her to Earth for 100 years to get the records needed. M for mature audiences
1. Literal Ghost of Her Former Self

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a very quiet evening when I got in my car. I was planning on going over to a campsite in the woods to hang out with family and friends and I insisted that I drive alone. My parents could be a little overprotective, you see, and I wasn't normally allowed to drive by myself, despite me being 21 years old and being an adult. But they finally allowed me to drive on my own and I was so happy that I would be able to do so!

"Ah... look at all this peaceful air... the fireflies, the crickets chirping... ah... this is paradise," I smiled as I drove slowly down the dirt road and seeing a lake off to my right. It wasn't anywhere near where the campsite was, as it was still a good 20 minutes away at the speed I was driving at, but I didn't care. I wanted to take in the beauty of the calm sereneness of the woods... but then I heard something off to the side and gasped when I saw something I didn't expect. It was a giant moose and he was running straight for the side of my car! I didn't have time to react as the moose collided with my car and the force of the blow actually tilted the car over the edge and into the water of the lake!

I immediately panicked at this, wondering why the hell a moose would attack my car for no reason and tried to pry off my seat belt as the car began to get filled with water. "Oh god! Please god! Spare my life! I promise I'll do anything you want, just let me live!" I exclaimed before my screams were muffled by water entering the open window, the seat belt not budging for some odd reason, even when I tried to click it off. My lungs burned trying desperately to get air inside of them and I immediately thought that I was dead. Deader than dead... and then I saw a bright flash of lightning occur, just before I lost consciousness...

* * *

When I opened my eyes next, I didn't know what was going on. My vision was blurry and I wondered where I was, seeing that there were tons of orange clouds above me. "Huh... must be dawn..." I said as I tried to get up, but gasped when I noticed something immediately wrong with my body, particularly my lower half. I looked down there and gasped in shock at what I saw. I no longer had legs. My lower half looked like the tail of the genie from Aladdin!

"Oh no... I-I can't be dead! I can't be! Someone had to have seen me, right?!" I exclaimed in shock as I then heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey! You're holding up the line! Move it!" I heard a female voice say in a cockney accent... only, when I turned around, what I saw shocked me the rest of the way awake. The people behind me weren't humans! Most of them looked like aliens of different kinds, the only similarity between them being twofold. Firstly, they all had the genie tail like I did. And the second thing? THEY WERE IN ANIME STYLE! And when I looked at my hands, so was I!

"Come on! Some of us want to go to the afterlife!" another one said, him being a small green gremlin guy, me sighing in defeat as I turned to see that there was a wide gap between me and a place that I immediately recognized. "Oh... my... god..." I gawked when I saw it. The Check-In Station. From the world of Dragonball. I knew I was screwed now, but I simply flew forward by pretending that my spirit tail was my legs and moved back to the line in question, seeing that there were only a few left in front of me before actually entering the station.

I didn't wait very long and soon I was standing before a gigantic desk with a gigantic man sitting at it. King Yemma. The guy who decided whether or not you go to heaven or hell. I gulped in a large breath of air and stood there shaking, my eyes profuse with tears when he looked at me in confusion. "What's your name, miss?" he asked me.

"M-M-My name is... T-Trixie Gunders..." I sniffed in a large booger, Yemma looking shocked as he flipped through a gigantic book that made my size pale in comparison.

"Well, this is very very confusing... we have a slight problem here..." Yemma said, my hope starting to shatter when he said that.

"A-Am I going t-to... down below?..." I asked with my voice being but a whimper.

"No, that's not what I meant... the problem is that I have no records of you in my book. It has records of every single person living and dead and I can't see your name anywhere... strange... this has only happened a handful of times since I've been here," Yemma said, me gasping at that as his assistant ogres gasped as well.

"W-What does that... mean?" I asked, wondering if that meant I would be given a free ticket back home.

"It means that I don't know whether to send you above to heaven or below to hell... I feel I must ask, but was your world much duller in color than this one?" Yemma asked me, me gasping and nodding my head at that. How would he know that I came from the real world and not this one?

"Seems you've got a similar story to that of Annin then... tell me, when you died, was there a bright flash of light just before your body failed you?" Yemma asked, me gasping and nodding at this as well. Annin, the keeper of the Furnace of Souls, was apparently a case similar to mine? "Hmm... it seems that your case is that when you died, your spirit crossed a dimensional plane caused by the flash of light and it arrived in this world... but in your case, you became a full spirit whereas Annin retained her body... please, can you wait with one of my other workers until I have less souls to deal with? I need to ponder on what to do with you," Yemma said, me wondering what he would have in mind as I traveled with one of his ogre workers over to a bench and I laid down on it, my tail rising in the air when I did so.

"I miss my legs already..." I sighed with a small tear rolling down my cheek. I wondered how my family was doing right now. Would they find my body back home? Would they have my funeral there? Would I be a missing person for years and then my remains be washed up on the shore along with my car? I really didn't want to think about it, but I had to. All of my life that I had lived on Earth... and it was taken away by a goddamn moose ramming my car for no adequately explained reason. Not only that, but that bright flash of light too... what was it caused by? Why was it the cause of me being transported to an anime world? And what was the cause of it?

My thoughts were broken when Yemma called me over to him and I hovered in place above the ground, wondering what his demands would be. Would I be sent to heaven? Sent to hell? Become one of his workers? He then spoke. "I've given it some thought, and since I don't have any paperwork on you, I'm willing to do something with you that I don't normally do. I'm going to allow you to go to Earth in this dimension as you are so I can actually have a record on you," Yemma said, my eyes producing more tears as I felt more and more homesick.

"But... it's not home... I want to go home..." I cried at that.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only thing I can do for you. You'll be both part spirit and part human, so nothing will be able to harm you except things of a holy power. And you will live among the living for 100 years. Then I will have you come back so I can deduce where you will go," Yemma said, me sighing and gritting my teeth.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" I exclaimed, my outburst shocking a bunch of souls behind me, some of the ogres, and King Yemma himself. "I'm not from this world! I want to go back home! Back to my world! This cheap knockoff of a world isn't my home! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! UHAAA! ! !" I exclaimed as I broke down into a crying mess, something that I normally didn't do. But now I felt it was warranted. I didn't want to be stuck in a world where planets explode and millions of people die from world destroying monsters! I may have liked watching Dragonball Z at home and even enjoyed their games, but actually living in this hellhole, knowing I wouldn't be able to die? It was insane!

King Yemma sighed at me and I felt my body lift up and I met him face-to-face, though I really didn't want to. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I have no idea where your dimension is nor do I know what your world is like. Even if I wanted to send you back to your world, I couldn't. So please, stop making a scene," Yemma said to me with a sternness in his voice, me sniffing in another large booger and sighing heavily.

"I just... I miss my family and friends... my life... I miss those things... now I'll never see them again... imagine yourself in my nonexistent shoes! If you were separated from your loved ones, plunked into a different dimension as a literal ghost of your former self, and told that you couldn't see them ever again, how the fuck would you feel?" I swore, something that I also never did, but that managing to get Yemma to scowl at me before he sighed and cooled himself off.

"I have work to do, so please, it's my offer or nothing," Yemma sighed as I felt my spirit get enveloped in a bright flash of light and I sobbed even more when I was warped to Earth. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this!... But then I heard some voices after I touched the ground.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you? You're interrupting our battle!" I heard a voice say that I didn't want to hear right now. Radditz.


	2. Goku's Sacrifice

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When I heard Radditz's voice behind me, I knew what kind of battle he was talking about. His fight with Goku and Piccolo. I didn't even look in their direction as I felt something pass through me and into the ground in front of me, which charred it slightly. "What? I-It passed right through her! What the hell is this girl?!" Radditz exclaimed in shock.

"Just fucking leave me alone... I'm of no threat to your goddamn playtime," I frowned with a growl, again, without looking in their direction.

It was then that I heard a loud crash from the spaceship and I knew exactly who it was. Gohan. "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Gohan exclaimed as I suddenly felt something chilling in the air. It was his power level without a doubt. But I had no idea how to sense them, so I had no idea how high it was. It was then that I heard a loud thud followed by some rolling, Radditz actually rolling over to my area and passing right through my body, which also shocked him.

"W-What the... hell?" Radditz asked when he saw my face and I saw his.

"Like I said. I'm of no threat to you. I'm just a fucking ghost of my former self, pathetic piece of filth," I growled at him as I moved myself so that I was now facing towards Goku and Piccolo and the remains of Radditz's ship. I also saw Gohan knocked for a loop on the ground around where Radditz stood before.

"What did you just call me?!" Radditz growled at me as he tried to punch me in the face. It just passed through.

"You heard me. What kind of a person would kidnap a little kid, hold him hostage, and try to kill his own brother? You are not a man. You are a cowardly piece of filth," I frowned at him, Radditz gritting his teeth and wasting more blows on my face, none of them connecting, which gave Goku the opportunity to leap from his position and hold Radditz up for Piccolo to shoot him.

"Piccolo! Do it now!" Goku exclaimed loudly.

"I'll get out of your way then," I frowned as I simply hovered to the side slightly and Piccolo gritted his teeth.

"Great! Two birds with one stone! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo exclaimed as he shot the laser from his fingers, it going right through Radditz and passing right through Goku in the process, which I didn't watch. Seeing it on TV was one thing. But I didn't want to see it in reality.

"Rgh... beaten... by lower class warriors..." Radditz growled as Piccolo came up to him and started to speak.

"Peh. It's not like Goku's going to be dead for long," he said, me frowning as I hovered over to Gohan and tried to touch the grass underneath him to try and console him, Gohan making a small coo in his sleep when I did that. "When the Dragonballs are all collected, they can be used to bring him back to life with a wish," Piccolo said.

"Now why the fuck would you tell him that, you green lizard?" I sighed at him, Piccolo snarling at my choice of words.

"Hehe... that's right... you just sealed your fate, Namekian... I sent all of the data of today's fight to my two Saiyan colleagues. Both of them far stronger... than I am... Once they have those Dragonballs... they can wish me back to life... You're as good as dead..." Radditz smirked.

"H-How long... How long until... they arrive?" Goku asked in pain.

"Heh... One year. One short year... They'll destroy all of you... Hehehehe!" Radditz snickered as Piccolo then did the deed and shut him up for good.

"It's over. He's dead," Piccolo frowned as I heard a whirring sound above me.

"Unwanted attention alert.." I groaned as I simply sat on the grass and let my tail flow in the wind, seeing that Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong were all in the jet and them landing to see what was going on.

"What in the world happened here? And who's this strange girl.. and why does she have a tail and no legs?" Bulma asked when she saw me in particular, me frowning and turning around before I heard Master Roshi come up from behind me.

"You're out of luck, old man. I'm unable to be touched. I'm just a gas to you people... A fucking ghost of my former self," I growled, Roshi gasping and frowning at that, but still trying to reach around and touch my chest, him being shocked at how he touched nothing but air.

"You can stop now, fucking pig," I growled at him, Oolong frowning at that statement.

"Are you talking about me or Roshi?" Oolong asked.

"The one trying to touch my tits," I frowned at him as Piccolo relayed the story to everyone.

"Goku sacrificed himself to my attack so it could connect with Radditz. This female spirit helped too by weakening Radditz slightly, long enough for Goku to get the jump on him," Piccolo said as Krillin looked at his best friend with sadness on his face.

"The kid's okay. He's just unconscious. By the way, all I did was insult him and he threw a bunch of punches at me, none of them connecting because I'm unable to be hurt," I frowned.

"Who are you anyway? What's your story?" Bulma asked me.

"My name is Trixie Gunders... I died in a different dimension and was suddenly warped to the afterlife in this world... but they had no records on me, so the guy in charge sent me here as I am now for 100 years, until the quota for my record is good enough for him," I frowned.

"Well, not everyday that happens. Spirits from a different dimension that have no paperwork at the Check-In station? Never heard of that before, and my sister tells me almost everything about the Otherworld," Master Roshi said.

"Wish me back... with the Dragonballs... in one year..." Goku said with a sigh before I felt his power dwindle to nothing.

"GOKU!" Krillin exclaimed, me simply throwing a rock at his face to shut him up.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Krillin shouted at me.

"You can just bring him to life again, so what's the point of being distraught?" I frowned.

"Hmph," Piccolo frowned as he then yelled loudly and reformed his arm that had been cut off before I even arrived at the battlefield. And it was then that I noticed Goku's body disappear, me spitting in anger and jealousy at how he still had his body. "Looks like Kami's getting Goku's body to Otherworld. Probably going to be for training," Piccolo frowned.

"What else could it be for, green giant?" I frowned at Piccolo, him snarling at me.

"Okay, that's enough! Shut your trap right now!" Piccolo yelled at me.

"How can I shut my trap when I have no trap to speak of? I'm not even fucking moving my lips as I speak. That's how pathetic my existence is," I frowned at Piccolo as I turned to face him and showed him that I wasn't talking with my mouth. I was talking with my thoughts only, my mouth not being used for anything now.

"You don't even need your mouth?... How confusing..." Bulma frowned.

"Hmph," Piccolo frowned as he picked up the unconscious Gohan and the others looked shocked at this. "This kid was able to knock Radditz onto the ground all by himself when he got angry. If he gets proper training, he can be a good bet for facing those Saiyans that will come in a year. I suggest you all train as well," Piccolo frowned at everyone.

"Y-You can't do that! What will Chi-Chi think?" Krillin gawked.

"Who cares? I say give the green guy a chance to train the little guy," I frowned at them.

"Peh, finally, something we agree on," Piccolo frowned at me. "Don't follow me," Piccolo frowned as he went off into the distance and I simply flew after him, not listening to the green guy and the others staying put. "I told you not to follow me," Piccolo frowned at me when he saw me.

"Someone needs to make sure this kid doesn't get killed. Also, I want training. Any kind of training that could help me out. You know of someone named Kami that has a connection to spirits, so maybe you can help me know how to use powers of some kind," I frowned at him.

"Fine, do as you wish, just don't get in my way," Piccolo frowned as he zoomed forward some more and we arrived at the area that he would train Gohan. He placed the kid on the ground. "So what's the deal with you? What world do you come from?" Piccolo asked me.

"A world that knows everything that is supposed to happen in this world. And I'm not the only one it's happened to, according to King Yemma. It happened to others, but I'm the only one whose body didn't join the process," I frowned, Piccolo frowning when I said the first part.

"How would that be the case?" Piccolo asked me. I then told him what I knew about him in particular.

"Piccolo Junior, one part of the son of Demon King Piccolo, who was defeated in battle by a child Goku. You appeared in the last Martial Arts Tournament to try and kill Goku, but he defeated you in battle. Also, Kami is your second half and is the keeper of Kami's Lookout. And if either you or Kami dies, then both of you die. And if you die, the Dragonballs are gonzo too," I frowned, Piccolo gasping at how I spoke all of those things.

"How... How do you know all that?" Piccolo gawked.

"Because this world is an anime in my world, a television show. And I watched it a lot... and I liked watching it. But actually living in this place? And as a ghost? No thanks. This world is in mortal damage nonstop and there are even more dangers that will come in the future, which I am not even going to mention," I frowned at him.

Piccolo frowned at me as he then looked at Gohan and noticed he was starting to wake up. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Piccolo asked me.

"I need to tell someone and you're the only one left alive that was the first in this world to see me," I frowned.

"Hmph," Piccolo scoffed as Gohan woke up the whole way and looked at me and Piccolo, him gasping and wondering what happened.

"Huh? W-Where am I? And who are you? Where's my daddy?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Piccolo and your father sacrificed himself to defeat the bad guy that kidnapped you," Piccolo frowned, Gohan gasping at that.

"H-He's dead?" Gohan gasped.

"Not for long. When the Dragonballs are collected, we can wish him back to life. Name's Trixie by the way," I frowned at Gohan.

"Um... a-are you a ghost?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I am, but I don't want to dwell on that. I hate my existence right now," I frowned as Piccolo approached Gohan with a frown.

"You may not remember, but you got incredibly mad and you gained power that allowed you to drain a lot of Radditz's power and break his armor with your head alone. But I need to train you. He said that two more bad guys are going to arrive in a year and they'll be even more dangerous and powerful. So I'm going to train both you and Trixie so you can be able to defeat them," Piccolo said.

"B-But I'm not a fighter... I need to go home and do my studies!" Gohan said with worry.

"It's either you train to defend the Earth from the Saiyans or there won't be any studies for anyone anymore, because they plan on killing this entire planet," I frowned at Gohan, him gasping and then nodding at that.

"Okay, I'm going to test your power right now," Piccolo said as he picked Gohan up by the collar and he immediately got scared as Piccolo threw him at a giant boulder and, it happened. Gohan yelled loudly and he sent a giant energy blast that demolished the boulder and even some trees in the distance.

"Huh. Pretty powerful," I frowned as I approached Gohan and he looked shocked.

"D-Did I just... do that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, you did. It appears your powers are triggered by your emotions... I have an idea," Piccolo said with a frown. "I will train both of you, but you need to earn it. For 6 months, you will go through wilderness survival training. And then, when that's up, the rest of the year will be spent training with me," Piccolo frowned, me pointing something out from his logic.

"Sorry, but that first part wouldn't apply to me. Yemma said that I can't die," I frowned at him.

"Peh, very well, you can do something else for 6 months then... heh. Never thought I'd say this, but you should go train with Kami until the 6th month is up. He's more versed in the spirit realm than I am," Piccolo frowned at me.

"Fine. Where is he?" I asked.

"He's on a Lookout above a forest to the far west. It'll take awhile for you to travel there," Piccolo said to me.

"Fine. Good luck, kid. You'll need it," I frowned at Gohan as I then turned towards where Piccolo pointed and felt a very big power level in that direction. I immediately turned there and headed across the plains by flying, doing so easily since I was a spirit. "I just hope that Kami might be able to help me... if he can't then I'd have to try Baba... and if not her, then last bet is Annin..." I sighed.


	3. Spiritual Training with Kami and Annin

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After about a half hour of me flying through the air, I eventually saw a tall tower in the distance that I recognized as Korrin's Tower. And I knew above the tower was the Lookout, so I simply flew higher and flew to the Lookout in question, me seeing that a bunch of others had already appeared there, those being Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "Hmph," I frowned as I flew down the rest of the way and Kami immediately noticed my presence and came out of the tower, him looking at me with a serious, stern gaze.

"So, you are the one that Yemma told me of. The one from a different dimension?" Kami asked me, me simply nodding my head with a frown.

"I don't know if it would help, but I am willing to assist you in your spiritual powers, young woman. I can even give you a body to work wi-" Kami was about to say until I held my hand up as a stop sign.

"It wouldn't be the same. What good is a new body if I was so attached to my old one? Besides, my old body looks a whole lot different than the bodies in this world," I frowned at him, the group behind me simply looking on with confusion.

"Fine, as you wish... then I can give you some strength to help in fending off the Saiyans that will arrive in one year. Six months, correct?" Kami asked me.

"Peh. Piccolo said you were more versed in spirits than he is, so I figured you could give me pointers in battle and how to attack enemies?" I frowned at him.

"That I am able to do. However, as you are a spirit, your powers won't affect the body of the person you are facing, but you can manipulate the air around them, the very ground, and even their clothing and armor. I can also help you have some form of physical strength, as I'm sure you aren't well-versed in combat," Kami said.

"Considering that people can literally hurl lasers out of their fists in this world and the fact that fights in my world are usually resolved with guns and not fists, I'm grateful for that," I frowned.

"Very well. Let the training commence," Kami said to both me and the Earthlings behind me.

* * *

After only 3 months of training with Kami, I had already gotten a lot stronger and he showed me how to do things that only a spirit would be able to. I could now make the air much thinner if I wanted to choke my enemies, I could grab onto people's clothes as opposed to their bodies to fight them that way, and I could fly faster through the air as well as teleport to areas on a whim like with Goku's Instant Transmission. And then he told me something.

"Your training with me is complete, but it won't be enough. Now you must complete the rest of your training with the one that has had a similar experience to yours. You must go to Annin, who currently guards the Furnace of Souls in the Ox King's mountains," Kami said to me.

"What about us?" Yamcha asked Kami.

"Only Trixie will go to see Annin. The rest of you are not yet finished with your training. You will stay here to finish it," Kami said.

"Do you know where Annin is? I don't really know," I frowned at him.

"Go to the south and then, once you are able to see a palace in the desert, go east until you find the tallest mountain, it having the tip of it shaped like a battle helmet. Inside that mountain in a cave is where you will find Annin," Kami said.

"Thanks for the directions," I said simply as I then zoomed towards Baba's Palace in a snap and then flew to the east, going for about 10 minutes until I saw a mountain like Kami described, it being taller than the rest and having a small cave in the face of it, at least 100 yards beneath the peak. "Okay, this has got to be it," I sighed as I went into the cave and proceeded forward, wondering if I could get any kind of information out of Annin during my training with her. Would she be willing to share when she came from? And if she was from the same world I was from?

I eventually came upon a more humid room and saw a woman of around my height standing in front of a giant furnace that had steam rising from within it. The woman had a hat that had two pointy antennae on it, wore a gown of white with orange beads in certain areas, and she wore a pair of panties underneath it. "Halt! Who goes there?" Annin asked without looking down to my feet, her looking a bit on edge.

"Someone who wants to train under you... for 3 months," I said to her as I moved closer a bit and Annin then gasped when she saw that I had no feet or legs, but the tail of a spirit.

"O-Oh my... a spirit that has lost her way?" she asked, me frowning and shaking my head no.

"Not just lost her way, but was transported to this universe from my own... Yemma said you were just like I was, just that you kept your body on you," I frowned at Annin, her gasping at that.

"W-Wait... you were... from the real world?" she asked, me nodding at that. "So was I... though your appearance shows that you come many centuries from when I was transported here out of nowhere," Annin frowned.

"What year was it when you were warped here?" I asked her.

"Oof, that was around the year 340 AD. What year are you from?" she asked me. "2017," I frowned, Annin gasping.

"Whoa... that's how long it has been since this has happened... but why did you lose your body when you were warped here?" Annin asked.

"Before I answer that, please tell me. Were you alive when you were warped here? Or dead?" I asked her.

"I was alive and well, the bright flash of light happening as I was running from the Roman Emperor's army," Annin said.

"Well, I was drowning in a car and was on the verge of passing out from suffocation when the bright flash happened... which means I died in my world and my spirit was what came to this world," I sighed.

"Yes, I can tell by your spirit tail and... wait... where's your halo?" Annin asked me, which made me check the top of my head for anything. Nothing at all.

"Well, that may be because Yemma said that, in order for me to get to Heaven or Hell, I needed a record first. So he sent me here in the form you see now so I can get that record... but I don't want to be here... I want to be back home," I sighed as I turned my face to the side and closed my eyes.

"You and me both, hon... but we can't change that now. All we can do is live in the present... oh, sorry about that comment..." Annin said when she realized the word she said in that sentence.

"So, how are you going to train me, Annin? Because Kami said you could train me a bit more until I need to go report back to Piccolo to complete the training," I said.

"Yes, Kami already informed me that you were going to train with me. Your name is Trixie Gunders, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's my name," I smiled at her.

"Well, if you want to know my real name, it was Claudia Sola. I was actually a handmaiden for the emperor of Rome, but one of the other handmaidens framed me for a crime I hadn't committed and I had to run away or face being beheaded..." Annin smiled at me.

"Well, at least being beheaded would be a quick death. I drowned to death, and it felt like my lungs were lit on fire," I frowned at her.

"Yeah, that does sound painful... okay, I'll go ahead and train you now. I'm going to show you some techniques that only I know and that I have gained from being in this position for quite awhile," Annin said with a smile.

"Let's do it," I smirked back.

"Okay, the first thing we'll be training in is how to make your size grow for more power," Annin smiled at me.

"Size growth? Isn't that an advanced trick?" I asked in confusion.

"Not at all. Just watch and then I'll show you how to do it," Annin smiled as she closed her eyes and focused before her entire body formed into her gigantic form, her clothes growing along with her for some reason. Now she was twice as big as the furnace she was guarding! "It's very easy. All you have to do is imagine yourself being gigantic. I've done it countless times," Annin smiled as she then turned back to normal and I sighed and closed my eyes.

I imagined myself being as big as a Great Ape, me being able to see Annin as a small bug while I towered over her. I then felt my body start to have something happen to it and I kept my focus, my body eventually growing to the size she had and smirking at how tiny she was compared to me.

"Wow! First attempt! Nice job!" Annin smiled at me as she hovered up to my giant face and I smirked and wondered if I could touch her, me smiling at how I was able to touch her head with my pointer finger.

"It feels nice to actually be able to touch someone finally... I can only touch fabric since I've become like this," I admitted to her.

"It may be because we come from the same universe that you can touch me, but that's just a guess. Now to return to normal size, you need to do deep breaths and think small things," Annin said.

I smiled and did some deep breathing as I thought of small things such as snowflakes, pickles, cats, and puppies. I then opened my eyes and saw I was my original size again. "Good job! Now we can move onto other training methods," Annin smiled.


	4. Piccolo's Training and Saiyans Arrive

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After another 3 months of training with Annin, I had learned a few more skills that I never thought would be possible for a ghost to learn how to do. Now I was able to change my clothes by imagining them onto my body (just a recreational power mostly), I could heal allies by touching them on the wound and saying the word 'heal', turn my hair into weapons that could actually pierce through armor, and I could cut through hard rock by compressing the air around the thing and pushing it at the thing in question.

"You're a quick learner, Trixie. It took me at least 6 months to be able to learn how to compress air to cut through things," Annin admitted to me.

"Thanks for training me, Annin. I'll come back to visit soon, but now I need to complete my training with Piccolo. I just hope that I'm able to help defend this planet from the Saiyan invasion. If I'm not strong enough to fend for the planet, they'll kill everyone and with it, this furnace on top of that," I frowned, Annin gasping at that.

"That would be terrible. If this furnace is defeated, the dead will walk among the living on Earth. There are other furnaces on all other planets with life on them, but I don't think these Saiyans would allow this furnace to be operational..." Annin said with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll send them with their monkey tails between their legs. That's a promise from me to you... so long," I smiled at her as I then warped my body to where Piccolo's location was and saw that he was on his way through the woods with Gohan riding on his back.

"Heh, thought you'd show up at some point," Piccolo smirked at me as Gohan smiled at me as well, me seeing that he looked tougher and that he had no tail. That and he was wearing the outfit that Piccolo gave him that looked like his dad's, but with Piccolo's insignia.

"You look like you've gotten tougher, Gohan. Remember me at all?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you're that ghost girl... hmm... your name was... Tricky, right?" he asked, me smirking at that.

"Close. It's Trixie," I smiled at him as Piccolo then lowered into an area that looked to have less trees and more canyons in it.

"Okay, time to start Piccolo's boot camp. I won't go easy on you both," Piccolo frowned at us.

"Kinda hard to go easy on a ghost that can't be killed, right?" I frowned at him.

"Don't count your chickens yet, Trixie. Remember that I am the son of Demon King Piccolo, so I have demonic powers on me that can harm you," Piccolo warned.

"Hmph. Understood," I frowned as I took up my battle stance and Gohan did the same.

"Come at me with an attack!" Piccolo said, Gohan rushing Piccolo before he whacked him back and into a tree.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gohan asked with a groan.

"I countered your attack. You're lucky that I'm training you. If that were an opponent, your head would already be smashed in," Piccolo frowned at Gohan.

"Y-Yeah... but you could've at least warned me..." Gohan groaned, Piccolo growling and shocking him with a laser attack.

"Okay, enough roughing up the kid, now time for me to be trained while he recuperates," I smiled at Piccolo.

"Fine," Piccolo frowned as I rushed him and Piccolo tried to connect a blow to me while channeling his demonic powers, but I instantly warped away and behind him, forcing the air to punch Piccolo into the same tree he knocked Gohan into.

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" Piccolo smirked as he regained his composure.

"No nitpicks at all?" I smiled at him.

"Well, yes there is. Be careful of where you warp when you do that. The last thing you want is to warp into an opponent's body. If you were to do that, you'd become vulnerable to death within their body while you possessed them. And if you die when you're already a spirit, you're gone forever," Piccolo warned me.

"I see... looks like the kid's getting up," I said, Gohan getting up and rubbing his head a bit as Piccolo looked at him with a frown.

"You're going to need to act quicker when facing an opponent in a battle, Gohan. One wrong move could spell doom for you," Piccolo frowned at him.

"Okay..." Gohan groaned as he picked himself up and I saw he was a bit weary on his feet.

"Goku wouldn't be as good a teacher as I am. He's too nice and he'd just go soft on you," Piccolo frowned.

"Well, I don't know what Goku's doing in Otherworld right now, but if its for training, he's sure to be having a blast," I smirked.

"Peh. Most likely went to Snake Way to go train with King Kai. Good choice in my opinion, since the ground in that place is 10 times the gravity of Earth," Piccolo said.

"And how would you know that?" I asked him as Gohan formed his hands into a balled fist.

"Because I also went to see Yemma at some times," Piccolo smirked, Gohan then yelling loudly and his fists sending a large blast of energy into a giant chasm in front of us, the result being the entire chasm being obliterated.

"Heh... Masenko..." Gohan smiled after panting for a bit.

"That attack had a lot of power behind it... were you frustrated or something, kid?" I asked Gohan with a smile.

"A bit, yeah... but now I'm better. Let's continue," he smiled as he looked at Piccolo and stood his ground. "I'm ready, Master Piccolo," Gohan said, Piccolo smirking at the choice of words.

* * *

For the next 6 months, we trained with Piccolo and got a lot tougher on our own merits as well as Piccolo toughening up a bit as well. Now we were all strong, but I wanted to do something else before the Saiyans arrived. I wanted to try and get Gohan to do a little something that may put the battle in our favor until Goku returned to life.

"So what did you want to try and talk about?" Gohan asked me.

"I want to see if I can really trigger your emotions to see what the results would be. I want to make you very angry and see what happens," I smiled at him.

"Why would you want to get him angry?" Piccolo asked.

"You said it yourself. His power is triggered by his emotions. If you can get extremely mad, your power should be able to reach its full potential," I smiled at Gohan.

"Ah, now I got it," Gohan smirked.

"So how are you going to make him angry?" Piccolo asked.

"I have an idea," I said as I put my fingers to Gohan's temples and started to do a particular power that Kami taught me. The power to share my memories with him.

Gohan gasped when I showed him some visions of the Holocaust, the 9/11 terrorist bombings, and even visions of some war movies I had seen. This made Gohan grit his teeth in anger as I noticed something happen, as did Piccolo. The ground started to quake and shake, rubble started to rise from the ground around Gohan, and he yelled loudly as what I wanted to happen actually happened. Gohan's hair stood up and turned blonde, his eyes became much sharper and turned green in color, and Gohan got much bulkier in his anger.

"W-What is this? This power is terrifying!" Piccolo exclaimed as Gohan growled and looked into the sky. I felt it too. The presence of the Saiyans. "They've arrived. Okay, Gohan... now try to control this power," I said to him, Gohan gritting his teeth some more as he then exhaled a bit and he was now completely calm, even in his Super Saiyan state.

"Your power dropped a little bit, but it's still very high. Hah! Those Saiyans won't know what hit 'em!" Piccolo smirked.

"Now I should go and tell the others to wish Goku back to life," I said with a smile.

"Okay, I suggest Master Roshi," Piccolo said.

"Old man pervert? Fine, I'll go," I frowned as I pinpointed his location and warped to Roshi's island, me seeing I was a few feet in front of him and he gasped upon me appearing in front of him.

"WHOA! What are you doing here, ghost girl?" Roshi asked me.

"The Saiyans are beginning to near us. We need to wish Goku back to life now. So less talk, more action," I said as I noticed all 7 of the Dragonballs were on a display case nearby.

"Oh! Okay, let's do it then!" Roshi said as he went over and got the Dragonballs immediately, us rushing out of the house and him arranging the Dragonballs all in a circle, them starting to shine as he spoke the words. "SHENRON! ARISE!" he exclaimed, the glows glowing insanely bright as Shenron then burst from the Dragonballs and the sky turned black as night.

Shenron then showed himself and I smiled at just how huge he was. "I have come to grant you one wish. Tell me, what do you wish for?" Shenron asked.

"We wish that our friend Goku was back to life!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Of course... a simple matter..." Shenron said as his eyes glowed brightly and I could feel it. In the Otherworld, I felt a power suddenly emerge that was insanely high.

"It worked!... Wait... crap!" I said as Shenron then dispersed himself all over the place in the form of the 7 Dragonballs.

"What is it?" Roshi asked.

"We wished him back to life, but we have no way of how to get him back here before the Saiyans arrive!" I exclaimed.

"That is troubling, but we can hold them off until he gets here," Roshi said with a smirk as I then zoomed my way back to Piccolo and Gohan and I then felt the Saiyans come extremely close and I actually saw their ships fall into a city in the distance.

"We need to get over there NOW!" I exclaimed as I grabbed onto Piccolo and Gohan and all of us warped over to the city in an instant, us seeing the ships in question and seeing that Vegeta and Nappa hadn't exited them yet.

"Heh, looks like we've got ourselves a little welcoming party, Nappa," Vegeta smirked as he exited his pod and Nappa soon joined him, their power levels very strong and Vegeta's being stronger than Gohan's in Super Saiyan form. But Nappa? He and Gohan were definitely on even ground.

"Hmm?" Vegeta asked as he looked up at us and frowned, looking at Gohan in particular. "Strange..." Vegeta said as he pressed his Scouter and gasped at the reading it had.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"That kid up there! He's got a power almost equal to that of yours, Nappa!" Vegeta gawked, Nappa growling at that.

"HEH! A little kid like that? Having the same power as me? Don't make me la-" Nappa was about to say until something popped from Gohan's backside that I immediately knew would be an issue. His Saiyan tail. And now it too was golden.

Vegeta gasped audibly at this and gritted his teeth. "T-That can't be the half-Saiyan child that Radditz tried to kidnap! He didn't have hair like that!" Vegeta growled lowly.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah, can we just get the fight started somewhere that doesn't have a populace? Those fields over there look like a good spot," I frowned at Vegeta, him smirking at my cocky attitude.

"Be careful what you say, sassy female. I may just decide to kill you first," Vegeta smirked as he followed me, Piccolo, and Gohan. But Nappa stayed behind, which I didn't want. And what did he do? Oh, nothing much, just MADE THE ENTIRE FUCKING EAST CITY EXPLODE!

I hissed at his actions and immediately did a u-turn and zoomed towards the madman Saiyan that did that, seeing him snicker at the job he had done before I compressed the air around his face and he soon was gasping for breath.

"Say you're sorry for doing that or I'm going to make you go to sleep," I said to him with a growl.

"Ack... cack... w-what... a-are... you?..." Nappa choked from the thinness of the air around him.

"Take a wild fucking guess, monkey boy," I frowned at him.

"Rgh... I-I'm SORRY!" Nappa exclaimed, me immediately letting him breathe again after he apologized, Nappa growling at me afterwards. "I'll give ya credit, girl, you've got guts. But now I'm gonna show 'em to ya," Nappa growled as he tried to tackle me but I just phased right through him.

"NAPPA! Enough dawdling! Come over here so we can battle these Earthlings!" Vegeta yelled at him from afar.

"S-Sure thing, Vegeta," Nappa said as I followed after him with a frown.

"Honestly, I didn't think that you'd apologize. But was it a sincere apology? Or did you just want to breathe again?" I frowned at Nappa.

"What the hell do you think, bitch? I couldn't breathe! I had to say it!" Nappa growled at me.

"Should've known. You're so pathetic," I groaned at him as I moved forward some more and Nappa growled at me.

"What was that I just heard?" Nappa growled.

"You heard me. I called you pathetic. You care more about the fact that you can't breathe than all of those innocent people that you just up and killed. And why did you kill them? They did absolutely nothing to you and you just killed them. That's not something a big strong man does. That's something a cowardly murderer would do," I growled at him, Nappa growling and trying to attack me again as we got down to the ground and Vegeta frowned at Nappa.

"Nobody calls Nappa a coward, you bitch! Just let me crush you! RGH! Yah! Oh come on! How are you so fast?!" Nappa exclaimed as he kept rushing through me to no avail but to weaken him a bit.

"Nappa, you idiot... she's a spirit! She can't be hurt!" Vegeta groaned at that.

"You gotta be kidding me! Even if we blew this planet up, she'd be perfectly fine?!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Wow, you are so dense that you'd need a laser to cut through your hide," I groaned at him as I simply yawned.

"You sure like to talk, don't you?" Vegeta frowned at me.

"Well, why don't you start to do the attacking instead? I can hold my own against whatever you want to throw at us first," I smirked as I joined my allies and saw that Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were there with Gohan and Piccolo. And on top of that? I could sense a weaker power nearby. Definitely Yajirobe.

"This should be a cakewalk," Vegeta smirked as he planted some seeds in the ground and watered them with a special chemical.

And out of the ground? They appeared. Five Saibamen.


	5. The Saiyans Attack

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"W-What the hell are those things?!" Yamcha gawked when the green gremlin aliens popped out of the ground and hissed horribly.

"Go, Saibamen! Kill them all. And don't screw this one up!" Vegeta growled, Yamcha taking the fray against one of the Saibamen and actually holding his own fairly well against him. In the meantime, I handled all the other Saibamen by forcing the air around their bodies to compress and the resulting cuts managed to slice them all to ribbons! But the only Saibamen that didn't get killed that way? He immediately latched onto Yamcha's torso and I gasped.

"NO!" I exclaimed as the Saibamen then exploded, Yamcha gurgling blood as the dust cleared, revealing a gigantic hole in his torso. He then fell to the ground and I snarled at Vegeta as Krillin gawked in shock.

"YAMCHA! You monsters! What am I supposed to tell Puar and Bulma?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Get that trash out of here. It's starting to stink the place up," Vegeta scoffed, me growling and rushing Vegeta and grabbing him by his armor and warping him somewhere where he was sure to get his just desserts. "GGGRLLLLGGOOORRBBB!" Vegeta gargled when he realized we were underwater.

"Five more seconds, punk! Then maybe you'll learn some respect for the dead!" I growled at him, Vegeta about to pass out when the five seconds were up, me warping back to Nappa's area and Vegeta gasping in a large gulp of air afterwards, Nappa looking surprised at that.

"W-What did you do to him?!" Nappa exclaimed.

"He disrespected Yamcha's dead body, so I made him regret doing that," I growled at him.

"Gah... hah... you almost... killed me..." Vegeta coughed up water.

"Yeah, in the same way I died. So unless you're in my situation, suck it up and keep your mouth shut from now on. If you disrespect any other fallen warriors in my presence, I'm going to have you underwater much longer and at a deeper depth," I frowned at Vegeta.

"Ugh... fine... bitch..." Vegeta growled as Nappa went to Vegeta's side.

"Can I kill some of them now, Vegeta?" Nappa smirked widely.

"As you wish, Nappa. I need a bit to recover my senses..." Vegeta sighed.

Nappa growled and looked at my allies with a glare, him immediately setting his sights on Tien, rushing him quickly and slicing off his entire arm with one single punch!

"GGAAHH!" Tien exclaimed in pain as he clutched his lost arm, the skin barely hanging on.

"Don't do that! YAH!" Gohan exclaimed as he immediately rushed Nappa and Nappa looked shocked at how Gohan was able to match his every move with one of his own, but only then deciding to grab onto his tail, that actually having no effect! Gohan pushed through it and punched Nappa in the jawline so hard that he lost his grip on Gohan's tail and he spat out a tooth, his mouth starting to bleed afterwards.

"You little punk! You made my mouth bleed!" Nappa growled as he then kicked Gohan into the ground and he got right back up again. Chiaotzu then did something a bit out of the blue and latched onto Nappa's body, him producing tears as Tien looked on in shock.

"Chiaotzu! What are you doing?!" Tien exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Tien... I'm doing this to protect the Earth... goodbye..." Chiaotzu said as he then blew himself up and Nappa was completely unfazed by it.

"Peh, that little twerp barely left a dent on me!" Nappa smirked at that.

"Rgh..." Tien growled as I saw him getting upset too. "Chiaotzu... I'm not going to let you be alone up there... I'll attack him... then I'll join you... TAKE THIS!" Tien exclaimed as he formed a Tri-Beam and shot it at Nappa, it actually doing a small bit of damage to him, but nothing else. "I... I've failed..." Tien gasped as he then fell over, the life leaving his body too.

"GOKU! HURRY UP AND GET HERE!" Krillin exclaimed loudly.

"You're next, baldy! HRAGH!" Nappa was about to say before Vegeta spoke.

"NAPPA, WAIT!" Vegeta exclaimed, Nappa stopping in place at that. "This 'Goku' you mentioned. Would he perhaps be Kakarot? He couldn't even defeat Radditz by himself. So what makes you think he'd be a match for us?" Vegeta smirked.

"Believe me, punk. Goku is on his way here because we wished him back to life just a few minutes before you arrived. And once he gets here, you won't be able to last long," I said to him.

"Heh. I'll enlighten that. Three hours. Not a minute more. No fighting during this time," Vegeta said.

"Very well. But that includes no attacking innocents. Just stay here and wait. Got it?" I frowned at them, hoping we wouldn't have any camera crews getting killed today like in the anime.

"Peh, fine. Nappa, over here," Vegeta frowned.

"Okay, Vegeta," Nappa said as he went to Vegeta and Gohan then sighed and let his transformation down, Vegeta noticing that much.

"What was that just now, brat? How did you change your hair color suddenly?" Vegeta asked Gohan.

"I'm not telling you," Gohan said with a serious look, Piccolo stepping in front of him and sitting down.

"Three hours... let's hope Goku shows his face soon. Never thought I'd have to rely on him to save the day," Piccolo frowned. I sighed and started to meditate myself, hoping to think about this situation a bit before the whole 180 minutes were up.

* * *

After the third hour was up, Vegeta smirked and looked at us with a scoff. "Well, we've waited the full 3 hours. The coward Kakarot never came," Vegeta smirked, Gohan growling at that.

"MY FATHER ISN'T A COWARD!" he exclaimed as his hair exploded into Super Saiyan form again.

"Listen Gohan. You can be a great warrior, even greater than your father. Now let's battle this giant brute," Piccolo said, Nappa just about to attack us before Vegeta gasped as his Scouter picked up a power level and I felt it too. Goku had arrived.

"Nappa! You won't believe this, but a power suddenly showed up out of nowhere... and it's at least 5 thousand!" Vegeta gasped.

"F-Five thousand?!" Nappa gawked.

"HAH! Told ya so," I smirked at them.

"Get rid of these punks before he gets here! We don't need them to team up against us!" Vegeta exclaimed. Gohan then rushed at Nappa and both of them shared blows until Nappa managed to grab Gohan by the face and slammed him into the ground and had him roll over to a boulder, the young half-Saiyan losing his transformation in the process.

"G-Gohan!" Krillin exclaimed as Nappa then stood across from Gohan and powered up an attack, him then releasing it just as I saw a person block Gohan from attack. And I already knew who it was. It was Piccolo, him seething in pain after blocking the attack and me rushing up to him as Gohan looked at him in shock.

"M-Master Piccolo!" Gohan gasped.

"G-Gohan... r-run..." Piccolo gasped as he fell on his knees and breathed heavily.

"Please don't go! I don't want to lose you!" Gohan exclaimed at him as Piccolo gasped again.

"I can't believe it... the once great Demon King Piccolo... sacrifices himself to save a kid... how ironic.." Piccolo groaned as he flipped onto his back and he looked at Gohan, who was filled with tears.

"Gohan... you and Trixie... are the only ones I could... truly call friends... I... Thank you..." Piccolo groaned as he then closed his eyes and I felt his life leave him. Gohan then cried out loud at that and his power fluctuated heavily, Vegeta's scouter actually breaking from Gohan going through all of these emotions at once until finally, Gohan yelled loudly and he regained his yellow hair and Nappa looked at Gohan in fear.

"Wait... golden hair, only comes out when angry... o-oh no! G-Get away from me!" Nappa exclaimed as he tried to run, but Gohan closed the distance extremely fast and kicked Nappa high into the air, him then actually getting very speedy and rushing up and connecting another kick directly into Nappa's spine, doing the deed just as Goku would've done.

"G-Guh... c-can't... move..." Nappa groaned as I looked at Vegeta with a frown.

"Well, monkey boy, not only have you destroyed your only chance of getting a wish, but now you also have a paralyzed partner. What are you going to do now?" I asked him, Vegeta gasping at the first part.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"By killing Piccolo, you killed the one that was connected to the Dragonballs. If that happens, they turn to stone and become useless," I frowned, Vegeta growling at that.

"You mean that Nappa just wasted my chance for eternal youth?!" Vegeta growled.

"No, he wasn't the one who was told to kill. You gave the order, so it was just as much your doing," I frowned at him as Goku finally appeared over top of us. "And it looks like someone with power equal to yours has just arrived," I smirked at the egotistical Saiyan.

Vegeta then growled and threw Nappa in the air and forced him to explode. "Hmm, yes, excellent take down, minimal risk on your end. Great recovery. Okay, now do it to yourself so we can continue with our lives," I spat at him, Vegeta sending an energy blast at me that just went right through me and into a rock nearby. "Hmm, yes, excellent take down, minimal risk on your end. Great recovery. Maybe try something that can actually hurt a ghost next time, though?" I smiled at him, Vegeta getting angered at me as I then looked at Gohan and saw he still had his blonde hair as Goku came down from his standpoint and looked at Vegeta.

"So, looks like we're pretty evenly matched, huh, Saiyan?" Goku asked him.

"Peh, don't flatter yourself, Kakarot. You and me. Alone. Away from this annoying ghost bitch," Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, you flatter me too well, Zoboomafoo," I smirked at him, everyone looking confused at that. "Show about a monkey," I explained, them all getting it and Vegeta just frowning at that one.

"Of all the jokes I've ever heard, that one was the absolute worst," Vegeta frowned.

"Okay, what's your name?" Goku asked him.

"Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta smirked proudly.

"How many died and who died?" Goku asked me.

"All of East City, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu," I said to Goku, him looking particularly angered at Piccolo and Chiaotzu's loss.

"You and me, Vegeta. Let's go somewhere that has little life. I don't want innocents to be hurt," Goku frowned at him.

"Suit yourself, Kakarot," Vegeta smiled as he and Goku flew off into the distance and I looked at Gohan, Krillin, and a frightened Yajirobe nearby.

"You guys want to sneak after them when they get far enough away? I can't be the only one that wants to witness this fight, right?" I asked.

"You got my vote," Krillin said.

"Same here," Gohan said with seriousness.

"Ugh, majority rules... besides, someone needs to cut that tail off of that baddie in case he does something nasty," Yajirobe said, me smirking at that.

"Okay then, latch onto me and, when I sense that they've stopped moving, I'll warp us a small distance away from their location and out of sight," I said.


	6. Vegeta Defeated and Aftermath

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Once I felt Goku's power stop moving, I waited for ten seconds and warped myself and my three companions to the area in question, but far enough away that we were hidden from sight. We also kept our power levels down so that Goku wouldn't be able to sense us and get distracted. And we just then saw the fighting begin to start, Goku rushing Vegeta and both of them matching each other blow for blow effortlessly! And then came the epic part, where Vegeta tried to use his Galick Gun and Goku countered with his Kamehameha. Both attacks hit each other and the struggle ended with Vegeta getting hit by the blast, me smirking at this until Vegeta growled and I saw a light form in his hand.

"Gohan, whatever you do, don't look at that light he's making. I have a bad feeling about it," I warned him, Gohan avoiding contact with it as Vegeta tossed it into the air and he formed it into the artificial moon.

"HAHAHA! You're going to regret cutting off your tail, Kakarot!" Vegeta laughed out loud as he looked at the fake moon and he underwent his transformation, Gohan shocked at this as was Krillin, but Yajirobe smiled at it.

"Hehe! If that punk can stay still long enough, I'll be able to chop that tail off no sweat!" Yajirobe smirked as he unsheathed his sword as Vegeta finally went full Great Ape.

"T-That's... That's what I turned into.. back when I was in survival training!... I remember going nuts when I saw the moon... and then destroying stuff..." Gohan gawked, me stunned that he would actually be conscious during that phase.

Vegeta then, in his massive state, rushed Goku and the tinier Saiyan had to evade his attacks until he got the idea to blind the giant Vegeta with Solar Flare, which gave Goku plenty of time to charge up a Spirit Bomb, me feeling some of my energy leave my body, same with Gohan and Krillin looking a bit perplexed by their energy drops too. "It's done!" Goku exclaimed as Vegeta then regained his vision and, when he saw Goku, he rushed in and smacked Goku into the ground with one fist slam before he could even react!

Gohan then gasped in horror as Vegeta slammed his foot onto Goku's lower body, Goku's screams of pain being enough to wake a village. "Whoops, sorry! Looks like I accidentally crushed your leg! And now I'll accidentally crush your heart!" Vegeta smirked as he was about to smash Goku with his finger before the small Saiyan sent a blast at his eye, making Vegeta growl in pain. "Kakarot! My eye! How dare you damage my face!" Vegeta growled angrily as he then was about to pick up Goku before he gasped at the sudden pain that happened. And I already knew from what.

"He's all yours, guys! Come and get him!" Yajirobe exclaimed as the tail got cut off and it fell to the ground with a thud, Yajirobe running back to our position and us smirking at how Vegeta then started to lose his transformation, that being our cue to come in and help Goku out.

"I know nobody called for any sort of assistance, but we couldn't very well let you win, could we stubby?" I smirked as I appeared with Krillin and Gohan, Yajirobe deciding to hide out to prevent getting killed himself. Vegeta looked at me with a glare and looked very ticked at me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from our battle!" Vegeta growled at me.

"And I didn't listen. Know why? Because I put my allies first, not kill them the moment they're down and out like you did with Baldy McCripple," I frowned at Vegeta as he then smirked at our group and stood his ground in a battle stance.

"Which one of you should I kill first? The little twerp with the changing hair? Or the bald one with orange garb?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm, neither. How about you take me on?" I smirked at him as I stepped into the fray (metaphorically. No legs, remember?) and Vegeta frowned at me.

"Hah! And how would I be able to even land a hit on you? That doesn't sound the slightest bit fair," Vegeta frowned.

"Aw, scared that you'll lose to a lady? You know, they say that fried chicken is best enjoyed by cowards," I smiled, Vegeta snarling at me as he then tried to rush me and I simply responded by teleporting behind him and forcing the air to punch Vegeta into the side of a cliff, creating a rather large hole in the process. "Krillin, you go help Goku. Gohan, you assist in battling Vegeta. But don't look up into the sky until I give you the go-ahead," I said to him.

"G-Got it," Gohan said as he effortlessly assumed Super Saiyan mode as Vegeta tried to rush me again, me doing the same thing as before, but sending Vegeta's ass into a bunch of cacti instead, him hissing at the needles puncturing his skin.

"Mm... Skewered chicken, best if roasted over an open flame," I smiled, Vegeta growling once more as he got out of the needles and then tried to attack Gohan, who dodged his attack and kicked Vegeta into the ground once again, just as Krillin got the Spirit Bomb from Goku.

Vegeta then tried to chase after us again, which meant that Krillin had to shoot the Spirit Bomb at him. He threw it just as soon as I baited Vegeta into flying towards Krillin and the bomb hit Vegeta dead-on, causing him to go into the air and lose a ton of energy. But he was still alive, which he got up from the blast at roughly a third of his overall power.

"Okay, out of options. Gohan... look at the light Vegeta made," I said, Gohan doing that and gasping as he then underwent the transformation and I knew that I had to clear Krillin out of the way as Gohan ripped out of his clothes and he roared loudly. "GOHAN!" I exclaimed, making him look shocked by my voice. "Gain control of yourself! Attack Vegeta!" I yelled at him, Gohan grunting as he looked at Vegeta and he growled at me.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," Vegeta growled as Gohan then connected a punch with Vegeta and sent him flying, the blow managing to get him to half power. Vegeta then had to dodge a lot of other attacks until he got the idea to cut off Gohan's tail. But then came the best part. Gohan started to fall on top of Vegeta, him getting crushed as Gohan was still a good size before returning to his smaller form.

Vegeta was now at only 3 percent of his power, which I smiled at as he coughed and hit a button on a hidden remote, his ship coming in afterwards. But then, Krillin grabbed Yajirobe's sword and was about to finish Vegeta off until Goku shouted. "Don't Krillin! Let him go!" Goku exclaimed, Krillin frowning at that, but listening anyway. "It's better to let him live... so I can fight him again," Goku smiled in our thoughts as Vegeta drug himself into his own spaceship.

"You... pathetic worms... will pay... for this..." Vegeta groaned as he then closed his ship and zoomed off into the distance.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Goku," Krillin frowned as I then warped myself over to Roshi's house and saw that he, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong were all at the table while Launch was in the corner of the room smoking a cigar... her being in her blonde state right now.

"Who da hell're you?" Launch asked me, obviously drunk on top of that.

"Ohoho! Did you happen to defeat the Saiyans, Trixie?" Roshi asked me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, but at great costs," I sighed at them, Puar and Bulma gasping. "All of East City and its denizens were killed, and the casualties in our allies were Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo," I said, Puar actually breaking down into tears when she heard that Yamcha was gone.

"Piccolo's gone too? Then that means we can't wish anyone back to life..." Bulma sighed.

"No, there is still a chance," I said, Bulma sniffing in at that.

"While I trained under Kami at the Lookout, he told me that the Namekians come from Planet Namek, which is a planet that the original King Piccolo fled from to Earth after something bad happened there. If we can find out where the planet is, we may find some Namekians on that planet and a spare set of Dragonballs to boot," I smiled.

"Sounds like a long shot, but if Kami said that was the case, then I guess we'd better do that... but where are the others?" Oolong asked.

"Well, I wanted to warp us all to the Battleground," I said, me grabbing hold of all of us and sending us all to the desert, Yajirobe already having given Gohan, Krillin, and Goku a Senzu Bean each, all of them getting healed in the process.

"Well, Gohan, I gotta hand it to Piccolo. He sure knows how to train a good warrior," Goku smiled at Gohan as I smiled at Goku.

"Don't forget me, Goku. If it wasn't for me, Gohan wouldn't have been able to do that transformation," I smiled as Gohan smirked and showed it off, Roshi gasping as he felt the power.

"Ohohoho! So you're the one that defeated the first of the two Saiyans! I wondered whose power was that big!" Roshi smirked at Gohan.

"Thanks," Gohan smiled as he then let his transformation down and I looked at Goku with seriousness.

"Now that we've got that settled, we need a new Dragonball set. Kami mentioned that Planet Namek may have one, but we'd need to know where to find it. Maybe your friend in the sky can give us a hint?" I asked Goku.

"Oh yeah, worth a shot. Hey, King Kai? Can you hear me? I need to know where Planet Namek is," Goku said with a smile. And then we heard him in our heads.

"Oh yes, Planet Namek has a long rich history... it is located in the Northern Quadrant, my domain, and it houses at least one thousand living Namekians in different tribes across the planet. It has three suns and no night, and has air on it that is identical to that of Earth. It also has Dragonballs and is located approximately 37 light years away from Planet Earth," King Kai said, Bulma crunching the numbers on her calculator to show the results.

"I hope you're planning on going for awhile, because if that's the case, it'd take approximately 2 million years to reach there," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Really? Then it looks like we'll have to use some other mode of transport. There are three options we have. There's using Nappa's ship that is in the ruins of East City, making a ship to travel in using the rubble of Radditz's ship as a set standard for performance, and possibly a ship that King Piccolo may have used to get here in the first place," I said, Roshi smirking at those options.

"Well, if anyone can make a ship from Radditz's ruined ship that is not only bigger but more efficient, it's gotta be Doctor Briefs, Bulma's dad. And I'm sure that Mister Popo will have information about a ship that belonged to Kami," Roshi smiled.

"Sounds like a deal then. I'll talk to my dad and get him to scrounge up Radditz's ship for parts to make a new ship, possibly using Nappa's ship as well to help out. In the meantime, we need to decide who will go in which ships," Bulma frowned.

"Hey, Goku?" I smiled at the strongest warrior in this world by the end of the series. "How about Gohan, Krillin, Bulma and I go to Namek in Kami's ship? You can go in Doctor Brief's ship when he completes it," I said to him.

"You sure about that? I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt," Goku said.

"Don't worry your big puffy head, Goku. I can help defend these guys well enough with my powers I got from training with Kami and Annin," I smiled at him.

"No way! You met Annin too? I had to ask her for help when the Furnace of Souls had a leak that caused Ox King's place to engulf in flames... man, that was nearly 6 years ago, when I got married to Chi-Chi," Goku smiled.

"Yes, that same Annin apparently comes from my dimension as well. She managed to keep her body in the process because she was still alive, but I wasn't so lucky, as you can plainly see," I said to him.

"Well, it's not all bad, is it? I mean, you're immune to death now!" Krillin smiled.

"Yeah, but what good is life if you know you have a set date to return with your portfolio? And it all depends on how good you were when you were alive? In my world, I had a religion that said if you believed that God's son died on the cross for our sins, you could get into Heaven if you really meant it. But in this world? Good deeds only. That really eggs on my nerves," I frowned, Goku looking a bit confused at my using the term God in front of him.

"Anyways, enough blabbering about. Bulma, you call your dad while we go on our way to the Lookout. Gohan, you don't mind carrying Bulma, do you?" I asked him.

"I don't mind so long as Bulma doesn't mind," Gohan said.

"Just don't go so fast that I feel my eyes watering, that's all I ask," Bulma said as Gohan wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and the two of them, Krillin, and I all proceeded to go to the Lookout at a leisurely pace, since I could sense it was only 30 minutes away at a safe 20 miles an hour speed.

Bulma then called her dad on her cell phone and started to speak to him. "Hey, dad? It's Bulma," Bulma smiled in the phone, followed by some feedback before she continued. "Well, I want to give you a job worthy of your skills. Remember that ship that Goku's evil brother used to get here? I need you to retrieve the remains of that ship and the remaining Saiyan ship in East City and make a ship that can move at the same crazy speeds they could with more space and possibly a training mode in it. Can you do that?" Bulma smiled. After a bit of feedback, Bulma giggled and smiled at that. "Thanks dad, you're the best! Oh, and tell mom that I'm going to be gone for awhile. I'm heading off to Namek to find some more Dragonballs... yeah, Piccolo bit the bucket, so Kami's gone too. Don't worry, Namek has Dragonballs too, so we can wish everyone back to life that was killed by the Saiyans as well as our allies. Neat, right?" Bulma smirked.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Bye, dad," Bulma smiled as she hung up her phone and placed it back in her shirt, right in her bra.

After a few more minutes of flight, we arrived at the Lookout and saw Mister Popo tending to the flowers on the Lookout. "Hey, Mister Popo? How are you holding up?" I asked him, wondering how he was coping with Kami's loss.

"It's a bit difficult without Kami here, but I plan on keeping the Lookout in shape until he can be brought back... I already know that you want to find his ship. And I can help with that," Popo smiled.

"Great, then can you lead us there?" Krillin smiled.

"Of course," Popo smiled as Krillin latched onto him and we then proceeded to find our ticket to Planet Namek... as well as our ticket to fighting the worst evil so far we'd encounter. Frieza, the tyrannical, reptilian, alien overlord.


	7. Trip to Planet Namek

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

After Mister Popo showed us Kami's ship and taught us how to command it using the Namekian language, Bulma insisted that she stocked up on supplies before we left, which resulted in my flying her back to the store and her purchasing tons of food and drinks as well as personal items such as medicine, toilet paper, and some soap. "The trip is going to take at least 34 days, so we need to stock up," Bulma smiled. But before we could continue, she got a call from someone I didn't expect. "Hello? Launch? You want to speak with Trixie? Okay... she wants to talk to you," Bulma said as she gave me her phone and I was able to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Excuse me, but... I wanted to know if I could join you when you go to Namek? I may not look like it, but I'm actually powerful when I sneeze," Launch said, me being genuinely concerned at her words. She wanted to join us on our trip to Namek, which would mean something that was different in the timeline. But then again, Launch was supposed to disappear after the original Dragonball series, so I didn't know what to think.

"Okay, you can come, Launch. But you are to remain with Bulma wherever she goes. You can have safety in numbers in case anything goes amiss," I said to her.

"Thank you so much! I'll be on my way to Kami's ship to join you for the trip," she smiled, me hanging up afterwards and handing it back to Bulma.

"Extra baggage, but we have enough food and drinks to last all 4 of you guys. I'm not able to eat or drink, so it'll all be for you, Gohan, Launch, Launch, and Krillin," I smiled, Bulma almost busting out in laughter when I said Launch twice. "I knew you'd find that funny," I smirked at her.

We then got back to the ship and proceeded onto it after everyone arrived, Gohan and Krillin entering first, followed by Bulma and me carrying the groceries, and finally Launch, who brought up the rear, her having turned into her blonde form in the meantime. "So, how's this old rust bucket supposed to get us to a planet that far away, HUH?!" Launch exclaimed, me frowning as I just pulled on her hair to shut her up, but that only made her more mad. "Get your mitts off of me, undead bitch!" Launch growled at that.

"Calm yourself, blondie. I have a short fuse and I don't want you to shout when I'm trying to meditate. It'll be a long trip so I suggest you find some way to keep calm when you're in control of that body you share with your kinder self," I frowned at the mean Launch, her frowning at my statement and sighing.

"You have one thing right at least, Tricky. I share this body with her. And I'm just like you, you know?" Launch frowned, me looking at her in confusion, as did the others.

"What are you saying, Launch?" Gohan asked.

"I come from the same world that this ghost girl does, but in my case, my spirit got merged with this idiotic blue haired girl. Now I can only come out when she sneezes and vice versa. We both hate it just as much as the other," Launch frowned, me looking at her with astonishment. Not only Annin, but the blonde version of Launch were also from the real world?

"What year was it in our world when you died? And did you see a bright flash of light?" I asked her twice as we closed up the ship for our travel.

"It was the year 1670, and I was one of the colonists in America. I died by the hands of British soldiers when they invaded Yorktown... give it to me straight, did those Red Coats get what came to them?" blonde Launch asked.

"Yes, they did. Twice. We won the war against them after we captured General Cornwallis and George Washington became the president. And then the British tried to take us over a second time in 1812, that war only lasting for 2 years. We were too great for them," I smiled at Launch, her smirking at that.

"Hehe, a twofer is always a good one... and as for my name before I fused with this bitch, it was Antionette Georgina II. But I hate that name, so just call me Launch just as much as this girl I'm fused with," she frowned.

"But did you see a bright flash of light before you died?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did... literally a split second before I felt my heart stop beating, I was enveloped in a bright light before I awoke in the subconscious of this girl, me being in her since her birth," Launch frowned, before she started to do something that meant our conversation had to end. "A-Ah... AHHHHCHOOO!" she sneezed loudly, her hair and demeanor immediately changing to that of the blue haired version of Launch, her looking at us with confusion.

"Where am I? Where did she take me this time?" Launch asked.

"We're going to Planet Namek, like agreed... speaking of..." Bulma smiled as she then said the word for Planet Namek in Namekian tongue and the ship hummed to life and zoomed off faster than the speed of light, us gasping when we looked out the windows and we were in awe at how we were moving extremely fast.

"Wow! We're moving so fast that I can barely see anything before it leaves our field of vision!" Krillin gawked as I smiled at this.

"Okay... now time to meditate..." I said as I sat my spirit body on a sofa and closed my eyes to collect my thoughts. I'd have 34 days to do this so I may as well get started now. I needed to think of what our plan of attack would be when we got to Namek.

* * *

It took at least 20 days until Bulma started to get very bored on the ship ride, her having been eating most of the junk food and her area of the ship being absolutely littered with garbage. In order to prevent her from being bored, I decided to tell everyone stories of my world and what was in it and all the great things throughout history, while also noting some bad things as well.

"Wow! So there are over a 500 different channels on some television networks? And most of the shows on there are crap? Given that there's so many, that's a given, isn't it?" Bulma smirked when I told her that part.

"I'm still confused about this Pearl Harbor thing you mentioned. So you're saying that the Japanese attacked a military base to prevent the Americans from going to war? But it ended up being their downfall because you dropped two different Atomic Bombs on two of their cities, the effects being instant death for all within the radius? That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" the blonde Launch asked, me wanting to try and call her AG, but her not liking that name either.

"Well, the Japanese soldiers were ruthless on the battlefield. They used dirty tricks to attack and they also had these deadly tactics called Kamikazes. The pilot of a jet plane, when ordered to or when their plane was battered, they would ram the jet into our troops and machines, killing the pilot as well as anything it demolished. They were willing to die to protect their country, even to the point of suicide, which, in my religion in my world, is a straightway ticket to hell. You kill yourself, you take away the thing that God gave you the gift of. Life," I said, Gohan being the one that was a bit mesmerized by my talk of Christianity in particular.

"So, in your religion, what were the requirements to get to heaven?" Gohan asked.

"Well, in order to get to heaven, you needed to learn that Jesus, God's only begotten son, died on the cross for your sins. And if you believe and follow his example and lead a Christian life according to the God's word, you would be able to go to heaven," blonde Launch said, me smiling at how she said it better than I ever could.

"Yeah, but in this universe, there is no such thing as God, Jesus, or any kind of religion as far as I've learned from my time here. It's just good deeds over bad deeds... and Yemma said that I needed to stay here for 100 years to get a rep sheet good enough to determine my outcome. Would I go to heaven? Or would I go to hell? It's really a hard thing to accept..." I sighed.

"Well, at least we can try to become better people because of that, right? I mean, we just defended the Earth from getting eradicated by Saiyan invaders. I'd say that was a hell of a good deed," Krillin smiled.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that we may not have as easy a time once we land on Namek," I frowned as I already sensed it. Frieza's terrible power. It was very far away, not even at Planet Namek yet, but it was closer than we were by at least a day.

"Why do you think that?" Bulma asked.

"Because I can sense it... a terrible power level on its way to Namek. It's power is unfathomable... I have no idea if it'll be good or bad, but given the power it possesses, I have my worries," I frowned, lying to protect the fact that I knew what awaited us. The most evil person in the universe, even more so than Cell, Babidi, and Broly. Hell, even more horrifying than Super 17 and Omega Shenron! The only ones I could think of that were more evil than Frieza and his family were Bojack and Kid Buu, but I highly doubted that I'd face off with Super 17, Bojack, or even Broly. I had no idea what the timeline would hold and I certainly didn't want to find out... but I had to.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be sure to handle it in either case. After all, we've got a super powered kid, a ghost that can choke people and cut through their bodies, a Dragon Radar, and even some allies if we happen to get all the Dragonballs and are able to wish everyone back to life," Krillin smiled.

"You got that right, Krillin. We do have some good powers," Gohan smirked.

"By the way, Gohan, I have a proposition for you," I smiled at the kid. "I graduated college with a very high degree and I know a lot. I could help you out with your studies after all of this is done, if you want," I smirked at him.

"Really? You mean it? That'd be so cool! I just hope my mom doesn't chew me out when we get back home. I didn't tell her where I was going, after all," Gohan said with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand the situation... probably," Bulma smiled.


	8. Defending Namekian Villagers

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Once we got within the final day of traveling to Namek, that was when Gohan and Krillin felt the presence of something sinister on Namek. They could sense their evil power levels with a duo of them being higher than the others and Frieza's also being quite strong in his first form. "You weren't kidding, Trixie. This place is full of evil power levels! We'll need to keep our wits about us," Krillin said with concern as we finally started to near Namek, our time until landing being only 4 minutes.

"Yeah, I can feel them too... they all surpass my power by a long shot, but there are three power levels in particular that are even more ominous than all the others," Launch said in her blonde form.

"Just try to refrain from sneezing when we're on Namek, Launch. These guys are probably going to hurt anything on Namek that makes themselves known," I said to Launch.

"Then I'm going to need some allergy medication. Do you have any, Bulma?" Launch asked.

"Yes, I do," Bulma smiled as she gave Launch a capsule that I knew would have medication in it.

We then finally started to enter Namek's atmosphere, the ship slowing up to a crawl as we finally touched down as quietly as a butterfly. "Okay, we're here now. We need to be careful and have our power levels hidden," I said to the others, them listening just as I felt two tiny power levels coming for us already.

And then they appeared. A duo of Frieza's soldiers, their appearance looking reptilian and them wearing the same scouters that Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz had. "Heh, who the hell are these rats? What do you think they're doing here?" the one guy asked, him having a brown skin color.

"We should be asking you guys that question. Why are YOU here? And what's with the tacky armor?" I asked them, getting the duo to growl at me in particular.

"Peh! You seriously think that you have the right to ask us? Your power levels are all pitiful! So why tell you when we can simply kill you?" the other guy asked as I twitched my fingers and they both got locked up in a bubble of thin air, them starting to choke at the sudden loss of air. They weren't like Frieza at all.

"Now, if you want to stay alive and not die of suffocation, tell us why you're here and why your power levels are filled with evil intent. Refuse, and you lose all your air," I said to them, the brown one hanging his hand in a time-out fashion, me then stopping the thin air for them to fall to the ground afterwards, panting and wheezing.

"Fine... we'll tell ya... Lord Frieza is here... he's going to use the Dragonballs to wish for eternal life... what's it to you, anyways?" the brown guy frowned at me.

"Why would he want eternal life? Who is Lord Frieza? And what it means to us is that we are here for a good cause, to wish for our allies to be brought back to life because some of your soldiers came to our planet and killed them. But we sent them packing soon after," I spat at them, the duo snarling at me.

"Fine, we told you, now let us go," his partner said.

"Naw, I have a better idea," I smiled as I did another spiritual power that I had that could only be used on powers weaker than mine. I caused the duo to fall asleep in an instant. They would be asleep for 20 hours now. "Sweet dreams, buddies. And I'll be taking this for you to have, Bulma. Maybe you can tweak it to be translated to English," I smiled at her as I gave her the one guy's scouter.

"These things can sense power levels, right? Then that must mean that, if these guys have these things, they can only mean bad news. After all, Radditz had this device on his face too. I say we go off to find the Dragonballs. Bulma? You got the Dragon Radar?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, here ya go," Bulma smiled as she gave us the Dragon Radar, me smirking at how it felt so good to have in my hands.

"Okay... it says there's a Dragonball to the north of us... and I also see a cave in the distance to the south. Bulma, you and Launch head over to that area. We can go on from here," Krillin said.

"Okay, good luck. And be careful of those stronger power levels," Bulma warned as we proceeded out to the north with speed being our main priority, until Krillin and Gohan gasped at a sudden new power level that arrived.

"Not him! That Saiyan is here too!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Really? He must be here for the Namekian Dragonballs as well. So that means there are three of us trying to find them. This group of mercenaries, Vegeta, and our group. We need to hustle," I said, our group then heading to the north until we finally came upon our first village, a bunch of Namekians looking to be harassed by some varying types of goons, one of them being none other than Dodoria, his power level making Krillin gulp, but Gohan smirked at it. It was way weaker than Gohan in his Super Saiyan form, but he knew to be careful around him.

"Okay, Namekian scum. Cough up that Dragonball or we'll kill all of you," Dodoria said, his voice being filled with anger.

"What's to say you'll keep your word and not kill us if we do give you the Dragonball? We know nothing of who you are, only that you are filled with evil in your hearts," the elder said, him being a bit old and having a bunch of children by him, me recognizing one of them as being Dende.

"Guys, idea. Attack their devices they have on their faces and then take out the soldiers one by one," I said to my allies.

"Three, two, one, NOW!" Krillin exclaimed as all of us flew into the village and started to fire shots at all of the soldiers' faces and demolishing their Scouters one by one, only then rushing in to defeat all the different soldiers by knocking their skulls in with our attacks, me actually doing something more and slicing off their arms with compressed air, Dodoria looking shocked by our power and the Namekians all looking amazed at how we were defending them.

"Only one of you assholes left. I suggest you leave this planet and never come back. Unless you want to end up like this poor fool here," I said, holding one of his men up by the shoulder armor he wore, his arms being cut clean off and him actually crying from the pain.

"You've got a lot of nerve, ghost girl. You really think you can cause me to hurt? Then let me show you my power!" Dodoria exclaimed as he tried to send a shot at me, but it went right through me and I expected it to go the whole way through... but I was shocked when I noticed I felt... stronger. I'd just absorbed some of his power!

"I just absorbed your shot! Aw sweet!" I smirked as I tossed the crying guard to the side and approached Dodoria, me picking him up by his armor and him trying to fight back, but it being fruitless. "How about we go for a whirl?" I smiled as I flew us into the air and I started to spin around in a circle, Dodoria getting incredibly shaken from the nauseating trip before I flung him into Vegeta's direction. I knew Vegeta was the one that needed to finish the job anyway.

The Namekians then started to cheer from us having saved them and the elder looked at us with a smile. "We thank you for saving our village. Though the other villages are also at risk. In each one you may find a Dragonball such as this one. I'm entrusting the care of it into your capable hands, pure-hearted heroes. Please, protect the other villages from attack. I'll send word that a group of three, one being a spirit, are going to protect the villages that may have villainy in them," the elder said.

"But of course. We don't want innocent people to get hurt," I said as I took the Dragonball and put it in my purse, which I had been wearing since going shopping with Bulma, as it was the only accessory there that I could wear on my person without having to copy its image onto my body.

"Let's get going to the next Dragonball," Krillin said before someone spoke up, that being Dende.

"Wait! Before you go, I wanted to tell you something... the Guru, the Grand Elder of the Namekians is able to call out the hidden potential locked away inside of people. I suggest one of your group goes to see him while the others handle the different armor-clad villains," Dende said to us.

"You got it. Krillin, you should go see the Guru first, as, no offense, you're the weakest of our trio," I said to him.

"Good thinking. That way I can fend for myself easier against the higher power levels on this planet. Where is the Guru?" Krillin asked.

"The Guru is to the southwest on a high cliff. It'll take 2 hours time to get there from here, but his power level is incredibly strong, so you should be able to get there easily from here if you book it," Dende said.

"Got it. Gohan, we're off to the next village," I said, me and him following the radar to the next location, that being due north and in the direction of Zarbon, who was going in our direction to that village in particular. I could tell it was Zarbon because his power was greater than Dodoria's and Dodoria's power level had suddenly vanished out of nowhere a few moments ago. Most likely because Vegeta took him out.

I then touched Gohan's arm and zoomed us forward and into the village itself, as I didn't want to waste any time. And good thing I did too, because Frieza's soldiers were about to attack the different children in the village before I stopped them with a single manipulation technique that I used to hold their bodies still. It was simple. Encase their bodies solid by solidifying the water in the air into a solid. All the guards got frozen into place before a single kid could be hurt, them looking shocked by our power and unable to fight back from their bodies being frozen both outwardly and inwardly.

"I'd tell you to freeze, but I already did that," I smirked at them as I then looked at the Namekians with a smile, them in awe at our power.

"We didn't expect you to get here so quickly. We thought we were goners!" said the elder, him being younger than the one in the previous village.

"Well, we're here now, but I suggest you guys vacate immediately. There's another bad guy coming to this village who's power is even stronger than these idiots. Speaking of, I should let our presence be known to draw attention away from your villages. So, I'm gonna do this," I smiled as I took the Scouter off of one of the guards and placed it on my face, me pushing the button and talking into it.

"Testing testing, one two three. To all of the invading forces of this planet, leave the Namekians alone. They are not a threat to you and you don't need to kill them. If you want to know the real threats, they are myself and my ally, Gohan. You can't miss us. One of us has no legs and the other is a child with awesome power. So unless you want to be beaten to a quivering pulp like we did to two of your invading forces already, I suggest you get out of those villages and leave this planet. Besides, do you really think that these little balls can grant wishes? I highly doubt that would be possible," I said into the Scouter before I took it off my face and smashed it.

"And so the seed of doubt and fear has been planted," I smirked as the elder gave Gohan the second Dragonball and I saw it was the 2 star ball.

"Now vacate this village and go to the one to the south of us. We don't need any innocents to get hurt," Gohan said to them.

"Okay, all Namekians? Let's head off to Elder Guli's village," the elder spoke, all of them taking to the skies and going that way, including the children having to be carried by some of the adults. And not a few seconds afterwards, Zarbon appeared overhead, him shocked to see our group there with no Namekians around at all. Instead, just a bunch of frozen soldiers.

"What in the world is going on here?" Zarbon asked in an annoyed state.

"What's going on here, pretty blue boy, is that I was the one that made that transmission on this dude's headset. He doesn't need it anymore. His whole body is frozen from the inside-out. He's nothing but a statue now," I smiled, Zarbon looking at me in fear as he looked at me in shock.

"That tears it! You're group is going to be on Lord Frieza's kill list effective immediately!" Zarbon exclaimed as he zoomed off towards the east... or tried to at least, before I closed the distance and shot a blast at his face, breaking his Scouter. "Now you can't sense power levels. Whatcha gonna do about it, crybaby?" I smiled at him, Zarbon gasping and immediately turning towards the west in defeat, Gohan catching up to me with a smile.

"Okay, the next Dragonball is to the east of us," Gohan said.

"Then east it is," I smiled, sensing Vegeta's energy coming towards us, but him having a stronger power than before. He was most likely heading out to face Zarbon. "Let's just hope Krillin doesn't get caught in the cross hairs of any of Frieza's goons on his way to the Guru," I said.


	9. Vegeta Team Up

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

After we continued on our way to the next village, we saw that the village had been cleared of Frieza's men and that the Namekians were all safe from harm, them actually looking at me with smiles when we came in. "Thank goodness you made that message on those guys' headsets, miss. If it weren't for you, our village would've been terminated!" the elder said to me, this one actually being a female, which I was surprised by, especially since I didn't remember any major female Namekians... or minor ones in fact.

"I am Elder Kiki. Please, take this Dragonball. We need these soldiers off of our planet and we know Porunga can help you get them away from this place," the elder female said.

"Who's Porunga?" Gohan asked for us.

"He's the dragon of the Dragonballs. I believe that the one on your planet is named Shenron instead, right?" Kiki asked.

"Right... but how'd you know?" I asked her, confused how she would know that much.

"Because I actually have a relative related to the Namekian that fled to your planet. His name was Piccolo, right? The one that fled to Earth?" Kiki asked.

"Correct again! Maybe after all this is done, we can talk more about it in the future?" I smiled at her as I received the Dragonball and put it in my purse.

"Of course, miss spirit!" Kiki smiled.

"Name's Trixie Gunders. This is my buddy Gohan," I smiled at Gohan, him smirking at that as Kiki then gasped as she looked to be seeing something shocking.

"O-Oh my! Elder Jorin's village is under attack! I can sense people getting injured! Hurry to the northeast!" Kiki exclaimed at me and Gohan, me touching my ally and both of us heading in that direction... only to come across a person that I didn't expect to be attacking the village. And he was surprised to see us as well.

"W-WHAT THE?! You lot?! What are you doing here?" Vegeta exclaimed at me as he held one Namekian by the collar, it looking to be a small child that had a bloody mark on her arm.

"Let this village alone, Vegeta. They aren't the enemies here and you don't need to kill them," I frowned at Vegeta, him looking at me with seriousness before dropping the child on the ground, me seeing that a few Namekians were dead but the others were just slightly injured.

"Why do you care so much about these green gremlins anyways? And what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"We care about them because they're innocents that are being attacked by Frieza and his men so he can have eternal life with their Dragonballs. We don't want any of them to get killed for no reason," I frowned at him. "And the reason we're here? You know the reason already. To revive our allies that were killed by you and Nappa on Earth. We need the Namekian Dragonballs because ours are useless because of you," I frowned at Vegeta, him simply frowning at that and nodding, him showing that he already had two on him, meaning only one more was left to find.

"I already decimated one of these villages before you arrived, just so you know," Vegeta growled at me.

"Again, what the hell did they do to you? You need to have some kind of reason to kill someone, Vegeta. Why would you kill innocent people that did nothing to you? Or is that just how you were raised?" I frowned at him, Vegeta frowning at me, but then the Elder of the village appearing with a limp and looking at me specifically.

"I can sense Elder Moori's village is okay, but there is a strong power level on its way there," Elder Jorin said to me. I then sensed the power and recognized it as Zarbon.

"Looks like the pretty boy in blue is going to try and hurt Moori's village. Want to teach him a lesson, Vegeta? What better way to deserve your title of prince than defending a group of innocents?" I frowned at him, Vegeta looking at me in confusion before smiling and chuckling.

"You and I have very different views obviously, spirit girl. But maybe I'll enlighten you on that. Besides, I still want my wish of immortality in the end," Vegeta smiled.

"What good is immortality? You may live on forever, but you will still age to the point that you become brain dead. And if you wish for eternal youth, you'll still be able to get killed. So I don't think either option is a good pick for you or anyone, Vegeta," I said to him, Vegeta gasping at this knowledge.

"You use sound logic... hmph... let's just go defend that village from pretty boy Zarbon," Vegeta frowned, me holding onto his armor and Gohan and me warping us to the village in question with Zarbon above it, him looking to have a spare Scouter on him.

"Vegeta? I've finally found you! And what are you doing with this duo?!" Zarbon asked as I suddenly felt Krillin get intensely powered up, nearly quadruple what it was before!

"Hmph! Leave this place before we end your existence, Zarbon," Vegeta frowned.

"Hehehe! You think you can face me? You couldn't defeat me before, so how can you beat me now?" Zarbon asked.

"After you healed me from the brink of death, I got stronger, idiot. That's how it works for a Saiyan!" Vegeta laughed as Moori's villagers looked a bit shocked by our sudden appearance.

"Let's see... how many Dragonballs does your group have?" Zarbon asked with a smile as I simply flew up to him and broke his Scouter.

"Shut it, and let us beat you to a quivering pulp. And keep quiet, I'd hate to get your boss involved," I frowned at him as I then forced some compressed air to slice into his legs, it not going the whole way through, but it causing him to gasp and start to bleed blue blood.

"Guh... m-my leg! My beautiful leg! AGH!" Zarbon exclaimed as Vegeta powered himself up and attacked Zarbon and sent him flying, the pretty boy being in pain from the combo attack. "Ugh... at this rate... I need to transform!" Zarbon growled as he then bulked up into his ugly form, Gohan looking a bit grossed out by it and Vegeta smiling as he then continued to power Zarbon down with each hit, me assisting when Zarbon tried to run away by grabbing onto his armor for Vegeta to punch again. Zarbon was defeated after only a few minutes and Vegeta then promptly blew him up.

"Okay, it's done. Now let's go get the Dragonball from the village," Gohan said before we noticed Krillin appear from behind us with a smile holding the final Dragonball.

"Hey! I got a super power up... uh... what?!" Krillin gawked when he saw Vegeta on our side.

"We share a common goal, Krillin. To get the Dragonballs and defeat Frieza's goons... speaking of, Vegeta, why are you going against Frieza when you have the same armor and Scouter that these guys have?" I asked him.

"Hmph, why should I tell you?" Vegeta asked me.

"Because I can already sense some even more forces coming... five of them. I can sense them nearing this planet in five different ships... any ideas on who they are?" I asked Vegeta, him gasping at that.

"No! Not the Ginyu Force! We need to team up if we're going to face them at all!" Vegeta said with shock.

"Then we'll do just that. Gohan and Vegeta? Take my hand and I'll take us to the Grand Elder to get a power up. Krillin, you go to a different area on this planet and wait for us. Make sure no civilizations are near the destination," I said to him.

"You got it," Krillin said as he rushed off into the distance.

"Okay, take my hand and I'll get us to see the Guru," I said to Vegeta, him reluctantly putting his hand in my spiritual body as did Gohan and I then warped us to the Guru's tower, which I could already sense a strong power level down on the other side of it. It was definitely Nail.

"Okay, let's go see him... and Vegeta? Try not to do anything you may regret," I frowned at him, Vegeta snarling at that, but keeping his composure all the same as we went into the place and we saw the Guru within, his giant frame sitting on his throne and him barely able to move at all from how old he was.

"Are you... Trixie Gunders... and Gohan?" the Guru asked without even moving his lips.

"Yes, we are. And we have someone else who wants to have his potential get realized too," I said, Vegeta stepping forward and the Guru looking at him with a sigh.

"I don't know how... to tell you this... but he already has his potential gained... from when, I know not... but he has nothing left to gain from this visit..." the Guru said, Vegeta gasping at that and huffing as he simply turned around.

"Come forth, Gohan. I sense you have potential, as do you Trixie," the Guru said, us going forward and him managing to place his hand on my forehead, me gasping at the sudden rush of power that was called out of my body and how it felt like blood was rushing through my spirit from the pulse of it! As for Gohan, he immediately turned Super Saiyan and I could tell that he was actually now stronger than Recoome, Jeice, and even Burter! Ginyu, though? Even ground for sure.

"Remember... use your powers wisely... defend Namek..." the Guru said as we suddenly felt our bodies warp out of the place and we were sent directly to Krillin's location, him gasping at how we arrived back so quickly.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?!" Krillin gawked.

"From the Guru. And apparently Vegeta couldn't get anything, but me and Gohan did... sorry about that, by the way," I frowned at Vegeta, him frowning at my statement.

"I don't need your sympathy, human female," Vegeta frowned.

"What say we wait here for the Ginyu Force and raise our power levels so high that they just have to notice us?" I smiled.

"Peh, a death wish, considering Frieza also has a Scouter," Vegeta frowned.

"So? Who cares? Even if he does find us, he won't be able to kill me one bit. I'm the best bet when facing him and I'll assist you guys as much as possible when the fight happens, alright?" I smiled at everyone, them sighing and nodding their heads.


	10. Ginyu Force and Frieza Appears

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

We were extremely lucky to be just a hundred meters away from the Ginyu Force's landing site, so we kept our power levels hidden as we watched their tacky performance that they put on in front of Frieza.

"Ginyu Force Rules! Ginyu Force Rules!" the small boombox played as the members then listed off their names with very embarrassing dance moves.

"Recoome!"

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"Guldo!"

"GINYU!" they all exclaimed their names at their moments, Frieza looking gobsmacked before smiling, me and the others snickering and laughing silently at how into themselves they were as well as their stupid dance moves.

"Wow, these guys are soooo gay," I smiled with a small laugh once Frieza left the group and headed off to the southwest. I already knew his destination. The Guru's place.

"Hmm? I think I heard something over by dat rock," Recoome said like his idiot self as I started to slowly clap my hands as we then appeared from the rock with smiles on our faces.

"Wow, those dance moves... guys, how do I put this nicely?... Those dance moves were so stupid and laughably bad that it's gonna remain in my head to laugh at for decades!" I smirked at the five while laughing my ass off, them all looking at me in confusion.

"What are you going on about? We're the Ginyu Force!" Captain Ginyu exclaimed.

"More like the Cutsie Force. Seriously, I've never seen dance moves as odd and strange and outright stupid as yours. It's like you want to be made fun of," I smiled at them.

"Shut yer trap, stupid girl! We already know you got Dragonballs, so hand 'em over!" Recoome exclaimed.

"Not a chance. By the way, your voice sounds like it'd be Number 1 on the most stereotypical dumb guy voices in the universe," I smiled, Vegeta frowning at that and looking to be shaking a bit.

"You shouldn't be too cocky, bitch! We're the best of Frieza's men! And we're going to get those Dragonballs to him!" Ginyu exclaimed.

"I'll say it again, in case you didn't listen to my broadcast from before. Do you really think these stupid spheres with stars on them can grant wishes? That sounds like an old myth that could never be proven, doesn't it? They look more like ornaments to use in jewelry than they do for wish granting," I frowned as I took one out of my bag and Burter immediately tried to grab it, me warping behind him in a flash, which I could tell shocked him and Vegeta.

"Y-You just snuck up behind me! The fastest person in the universe!" Burter exclaimed, his blue face looking stupefied at my prowess.

"Not when you're competing against a ghost who can travel to places with a snap of a finger," I frowned at him as I then warped over to Guldo and hit one of his many eyeballs with the Dragonball, him exclaiming in agony from the black eye I just gave him and Ginyu looking at me in shock.

"Heh. I thought with your stronger power levels that you'd put up a better fight for a girl like me. So sad that you're being beat by someone who's not only a woman, but is also nothing but a ghost," I smirked at the five as Guldo kept his one eye closed and looked at Ginyu with a growl.

"Captain Ginyu! Let me face them first! They need to pay!" Guldo growled.

"Be careful of the undead female, Guldo. Something tells me she won't be playing fair," Ginyu frowned as Guldo then smirked and took the stage, him trying to lock his telekinetic powers on Gohan and Krillin. Krillin managed to succumb to it, but not Gohan. He stood there like a champ and walked forward through it, turning into a Super Saiyan like it was nothing and shocking the entire group at the huge increase of power, Vegeta simply looking on with a gasp.

"I-It can't be... you can't be! Not a Super Saiyan!" Guldo gasped as Gohan then rushed Guldo and kicked his face on the side so hard that I heard his neck snap. Guldo then fell on the ground with a thud as Ginyu gasped at the power that Gohan had now.

"I-It can't be! His power level is nine hundred thousand! ! ! What the hell is this kid?!" Ginyu exclaimed in shock as Gohan looked at Recoome next.

"Nine hundred thousand? I'll take it. So which of you wants to face me next? I promise to go easy on you," Gohan smiled as Recoome looked at Gohan with shock and he stood his ground with obvious sweat on his face.

"That Scouter must be broken! I'll teach this little punk a lesson for killing Guldo!" Recoome exclaimed as he tried to attack Gohan, but the young Saiyan dodging the attack and connecting a Masenko energy blast to Recoome. He was charred to a crisp and fell to the ground with his life barely hanging on.

"O-Oh no.. OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! We can't be beaten by a little kid like this! Our reputation!" Jeice exclaimed as he looked at Burter and he looked at Jeice as well. "T-Time for our signature Purple Frenzy! That'll surely finish this little kid off!" Jeice exclaimed at Burter as both of them flew in the air and started to form a purple vortex that shot a flurry of attacks at Gohan, him standing strong through all of them and not getting injured by them one bit.

"N-NO!" Burter exclaimed as Gohan then rushed to his backside and kicked him in the spine, Burter falling to the ground with a broken back.

"R-RETREAT! FUCKING RETRE-GUH!" Jeice tried to say before Gohan punched him in the stomach very hard and then kicked his spine into the ground as well, Ginyu looking on in awe at Gohan's amazing power.

"So this... this is the power... of the Legendary... Super Saiyan..." Ginyu gawked in fear as Gohan then looked at Ginyu with a smile and rushed Ginyu, grabbing him by the armor and doing the same thing a third time, Ginyu getting forever paralyzed as he fell to the ground with no movement at all.

"N-No... the Ginyu... Force... can't go down... like this..." Ginyu gasped audibly as he tried to drag his arms away, only for me to hold him in place by simply sitting on his back. I may have been a ghost, but I still weighed 180 easily.

"Where do you think you're off to, purple boy? You're gonna miss the fireworks show," I smiled at him as I nodded at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked happily at that as he threw Burter into the air and then Jeice, forcing both of them to explode afterwards.

"N-No... please! Don't do it! MERCY!" Ginyu exclaimed as I held Vegeta off with a hand as I looked at Ginyu face-to-face.

"And how many innocent people asked you and your quintet for mercy? Huh? How many civilizations did you commit genocide of before today? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions of lives? Sorry, but your misdeeds don't grant you any kind of mercy... okay, Vegeta, give him what's coming to him," I smirked at our powerful Saiyan ally, him taking Ginyu and throwing him into the sky, making him explode seconds before he could power up his body swap ability.

"I wonder what that power was that he was going to activate..." I heard a voice say from nearby that I smiled at.

"Hehe. Looks like your dad's here just in time, Gohan," I smirked at Gohan, him immediately letting down his transformation and looking at Goku with a smile.

"You're even more powerful than I thought you could ever become, Gohan... I'm proud of you," Goku smirked at Gohan as Vegeta simply looked at Goku with a stern gaze.

"What're you thinking of Vegeta? I'm personally thinking of tacos and guacamole. You?" I asked Vegeta, him frowning at that statement.

"I'm thinking about what's going on here. That kid, Gohan. Never did I think he was a Super Saiyan when he underwent that transformation... never did I think someone could have a power level as high as him when they turned into a Super Saiyan. But Kakarot... his power level as of current is twice as strong as the half-breed's when he isn't transformed. So what will happen if Kakarot becomes one too?" Vegeta asked.

"Honestly, I think that just means more rivals for you to fight for fun. Fighting isn't all about revenge, death, and destruction, Vegeta. People can fight for fun just as much as they fight to destroy. I mean, why do you think children fight over toys? Why do adults fight over trivial things like who left the toilet seat up?" I smiled at Vegeta.

"Hmph, that one thing you said about the toilet seat sounds like a joke," Vegeta frowned.

"I know, it was a joke. But it's still something that many people fight over. People die every day, Vegeta, and when your day comes, do you want to burn up in Hell for all the people you've killed? Or do you want to atone for your sins and be a better person?" I asked the prince of Saiyans, him looking at me with a frown.

"Your words are useless on me, Earthling. Those are not what I was taught. As the Prince of all Saiyans, it is my duty to show the universe my power and eliminate any who oppose me!" Vegeta frowned.

"Is that really what you want? Or is that just what Frieza told you?" Krillin asked him, Vegeta tensing up at that.

"What would you know of it, baldy?!" Vegeta snapped at Krillin.

"Obviously something is going on with you and Frieza. One minute, you're coming to Earth to decimate it and up until this point, no doubts come into play about your loyalty to Frieza. But the moment we arrive on Namek, you start taking out his lieutenants one by one. First Dodoria, then Zarbon. So tell me, what did you find out about Frieza that makes you want to rebel against him out of nowhere?" I asked Vegeta, him snarling at that.

"Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans on that planet. He then told me a meteor was the cause of my race's destruction. But it wasn't! HE LIED TO ME! And I will not stop until he finally pays for killing my race and lying to me my entire LIFE!" Vegeta exclaimed in anger as I saw his hair turn golden for one split second before it turned back to black.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Krillin jumped at what happened with Vegeta's hair.

"Yeah, his hair went golden for a slight second when he got mad, but then it turned black again," Goku said, Vegeta looking shocked at this.

"So... anger is the way to go?" he asked.

"Not just any kind of anger, Vegeta. Pure uncut anger that affects you personally. Gohan became able to control his Super Saiyan abilities because I shared with him bad memories from my world that he found anger in and he was able to control it perfectly after witnessing Piccolo die," I said to Vegeta, him looking at me with a sigh.

"Hmph... we need to make our wishes with the Dragonballs soon. You can get your allies back or whatever you want, I don't care anymore, just make sure the last wish is this: wish for both myself and Kakarot to be able to turn Super Saiyan," Vegeta said, me shocked at how he said that.

"Whoa, whoa... did I just hear you say that it would be for both you AND Goku? You okay in the head? You feeling lightheaded?" I asked as I held onto his side and Vegeta got out of my grasp with a huff.

"Hmph, it's not for the reason you think, bitch. It's so we can have an easier time defeating Frieza," Vegeta frowned.

"Okay, fair enough. Can't have a little fun, can I? Fine, then let's go to a safe area and try to summon the dragon," I said, me transporting our group to the opposite side of Namek than Frieza was at so we could have a few more minutes to summon Porunga.

"Okay, now let's get the Dragonballs together," Goku said as we got all of them in a circle and Krillin spoke.

"Shenron! Arise!" Krillin said, the Dragonballs glowing slightly, but then dying down, immediately confusing Goku and Krillin. "Huh? What's going on? Why aren't they working?" Krillin asked aloud.

"Well, they're Namekian Dragonballs, right? Emphasis on 'Na-me-ki-an'. Maybe we need a Namekian to summon Shenron? Maybe it can only work in Namekian tongue?" I asked, everyone looking at me with smiles.

"That's a smart idea, Trixie! We need a Namekian that knows how to summon this Dragon... but who?" Goku asked.

"I'm gonna go on recruitment spree. Don't leave this spot and don't alert Frieza to your presence here," I said to my group, them lowering their power levels and me going off to Dende's village and the Namekians looking surprised at me appearing there.

"Oh, hi... we haven't had any issues with Frieza or his goons ever since you and your group handled those 5 high power levels. But what are you here for?" the elder asked.

"We need someone to be able to summon the dragon you call 'Porunga'. We need to wish our allies back to life so that our Dragonballs on our planet are restored. And we also want to wish for two of our allies to get a power up via transformation so we can defeat Frieza himself," I said to them.

"Really? Frieza is really that tough?" one of the female Namekians asked.

"Yes. I can sense his full power right now. One million. Our strongest fighter is 9 hundred thousand. Do the math," I said, the Namekians gasping and nodding.

"Okay, Dende, this is your chance to prove your worth. Can you do this?" the elder asked the little kid that I knew was Dende.

"Y-Yes sir," Dende said as he approached me and I touched his cloak. I then warped us to the area with the Dragonballs and my allies and they looked at Dende with confusion.

"So you found a Namekian and it's a child?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't worry, mister. I can be of help when we face Frieza because I can heal wounds," Dende said as he looked at the Dragonballs and started to speak in Namekian tongue, the Dragonballs glowing brightly as the sky turned black as night, that immediately getting Frieza's attention as he started to rush towards our position, me sensing he managed to injure the Guru in the process.

"We need to hurry with these wishes! I sense Frieza just injured the Guru!" I exclaimed, Dende gasping as he nodded through the tears as Porunga burst forth from the Dragonballs.

"I have come to grant you 3 wishes... tell me what they are so I may go," the Namekian dragon spoke as Dende then looked at us with seriousness.

"Just so you guys know, the Namekian Dragonaballs can only wish 1 person back to life at a time if the Guru isn't nearby. So you need to choose carefully who to wish back to life," Dende said.

"Hmph. Knew it wouldn't be that simple," Vegeta frowned.

"We already know who to bring back first. Piccolo the Namekian. Then the second wish will be to wish him to Namek to help us out," I said, Dende nodding and speaking the words in Namekian.

The dragon then had his eyes glow at the first wish and I felt Kami's life force all the way back on Earth. It worked! Dende then spoke the second wish in Namekian, Porunga smiling. "Of course, a simple matter," Porunga said as I felt Piccolo's life force appear on the planet Namek... right around Nail's position.

"Now for the final wish. What do you want it to be? We need to be quick," Dende said.

"Wish for me and Kakarot to be able to become Super Saiyans," Vegeta said. But just as Dende was about to speak the wish... it happened. The dragon roared loudly as the Dragonballs flew in the air and slammed into the ground as giant round rocks. And I sensed the Guru's life force leave him. Dende gasped and collapsed onto the ground in tears as Vegeta just looked shocked.

"What... What the fuck just happened?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"The Guru... the Grand Elder Guru who is one with the Dragonballs... he is no longer with us..." Dende sobbed in despair as I felt Frieza coming towards our position closer and closer.

"You can't be serious! How are we supposed to defeat Frieza now?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Dende sobbed, Vegeta growling at that until he felt it, me looking at the Dragonballs and speaking my mind the moment that he appeared behind me.

"Looks like Frieza doesn't want immortality after all. If he really wanted immortality, he would've let the Guru live. He basically killed the Guru, so he killed the one connected to the Dragonballs. He killed his one chance to have eternal life and we still had one wish left. How stupid and clueless could one reptilian murderer be?" I asked aloud, getting Frieza's attention from behind me as I could hear a gasp of shock from him.

"Yeah, you heard me, Frieza. You just sealed your fate. You and you alone killed your one chance to get immortality. Guess we can finally get our vengeance on you for all the lives you killed, especially the lives of all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta," I frowned at Frieza as I turned my face to look at him in the eyes.

Frieza responded by growling and hovering down to my position and curling his fists at me. "You seriously think I can be fooled that easily?! You should learn to treat me with fear and respect, you lowlife female!" Frieza exclaimed.

"I'm not fooling you, you monster. I am being dead serious. Why would I fool with someone who has a power level as big as 1 fucking million? Even though I'm dead, I know you could kill all of us in seconds if you really wanted to. So why the fuck would I try to fool you of all people?" I frowned at him, Frieza looking at me with a frown and stopping with curling his fist at me.

"Hmph, you know your homework at least, female bitch. But you still cheated me out of more wishes, so let's fight," Frieza said as he then rushed me in particular and he looked shocked at how he passed right through me.

"Nice try, but you still can't harm me. Now for the actual fight to start," I frowned at Frieza as I grabbed onto his armor and took him into the air, me doing the same thing I did with Dodoria and twirling him around until he got sick and then I threw him into a nearby boulder. "Heh, let's see how long it takes for him to upchuck," I smiled at that, the fight with Frieza only just beginning.


	11. Frieza Fight Part 1

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Frieza got up from my spinning attack a bit woozy, but regained his composure quite quickly afterwards, him looking at our group with a snarl after regaining balance, particularly at me. "You managed to make me sick, ghost girl. I'm impressed you did that," Frieza frowned as he smacked his tail onto the ground.

"I know you're holding back on us, Frieza. Your power level is only 200 thousand right now. Why not show us some more power?" I smiled at him.

"Hmph, very well, your fate shall be sealed," Frieza smirked as he broke off his armor from his body and he underwent his transformation just as I felt Piccolo fuse with Nail from far off. Frieza's body started to grow in size, his horns on his head gained an upward arc to them, his arms and legs bulked up heavily, and his tail lengthened a good deal as well.

"Hmph. Still not full potential. 500K power. But I'll enlighten that with some attacks of my own," I smiled as I attacked him with my compressed air directly on his tail, managing to slice it off with no issue at all! Frieza yelled in agony at his tail being cut off and he looked angry at me afterwards.

"You insolent worm!" Frieza exclaimed as he tried to connect a Death Laser at me, but it went right into my body and I smiled at how, just like with Dodora's shot, I absorbed it completely into my body and I felt stronger, shocking Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza all at the same time.

"Well, this ghastly body does have some perks at least. Now, whenever someone fires an energy blast at me, I absorb it a-hand become more powerful!" I smiled, laughing at the 'and' part from the sudden power increase. Now I was at a higher power than before, which Frieza checked with his Scouter and gasped before busting it in his hands.

"What did the little thingamabob say how strong I was? Come on... you can tell me, Frieza. Don't be a wuss," I smiled at him, Frieza growling at that and answering very loudly.

"SEVEN HUNDRED FUCKING THOUSAND FROM ONE SINGLE DEATH LASER!" Frieza exclaimed loudly, me having to cover my ears from the force of the shouting.

"Okay, maybe next time don't anger you to the point of rage shouting... I swear, somewhere, back in my world, every metal band just heard your voice and bowed down to it," I groaned, Frieza looking just as confused as Vegeta was.

"What the hell is a metal band?" Vegeta asked.

"A type of musical group that makes music that mostly consists of loud guitars, screeching, and primal rage. Basically, any kind of shout that I've heard so far since my stay here," I smirked, Frieza frowning at that.

"She does have a point. We do tend to shout a lot when powering up," Krillin admitted, Frieza frowning and shaking his head.

"Enough nonsense tomfoolery! I've had enough of dealing with you, undead bitch! I think it's high time that I handle the brat instead," Frieza smirked.

"Just so you know, he's even stronger than I am right now. He's just holding back his power," I smirked at Frieza, him looking at me in confusion.

"Mind explaining what you mean by that?" Frieza asked.

"Well, he would do it if you got him angry or if he saw his friends getting battered, but it is still a hundred thousand less than you at full 1 million strength," I smiled, Frieza gasping at that.

"A power level of 900 thousand?! No one can match my awesome might!" Frieza exclaimed. But before he could do anything else, he got slapped directly into a cliff by our old Namekian trainer.

"Master Piccolo! You're back!" Gohan exclaimed in joy at seeing Piccolo.

"In the flesh. And I just got a major power upgrade, thanks to a Namekian warrior. I feel invincible!" Piccolo exclaimed, me noting that his power right now was at least 600 thousand, as it was more than Frieza currently, but less than him in his third form.

"Do you.. really think you can win?... Heheehee..." Frieza smirked as he looked at Piccolo and me with a smile.

"You should feel honored. You are the first cretins to have ever seen me in my 3rd form," Frieza smiled as he then underwent the 3rd phase transformation... or as I called it, the Xenomorph ripoff. His arms and legs grew in size again, but a bit thinner and him having only three fingers and three toes on each appendage. His head lengthened to a head similar to that of the Xenomorph, his mouth got fatter, and his tail grew longer too.

"I don't really think I should feel any kind of honor when I look at something as hideous as that form. Looks like a Xenomorph took one too many trips to the fast food joint," I frowned, nobody getting that joke.

"Again, what are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"A movie about aliens that have two mouths and that are born from bursting their bodies out of people's stomachs," I frowned, Frieza frowning at me and groaning at that statement.

"That's disgusting!" Frieza growled.

"Take a look in the mirror and see your horrid existence of nonstop murder and then tell me which is more vile, Frieza," I growled at him as I stuck out my tongue with a raspberry.

"You're really getting on my nerves, bitch," Frieza frowned as he then set his sights on Vegeta and attempted to attack him, but getting distracted by me grabbing onto his legs with conjured earth and pulling him down to the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" Frieza exclaimed.

"I'm not impressed. You're being manhandled by dirt and rock. Seriously, man, you suck at this game," I frowned at him, Frieza growling as he then looked at Gohan and Goku and only then noticed the slight bulge in their backsides.

"Ah... so you two are Saiyans, are you? Why don't you meet your maker, little one?" Frieza smiled as he tried to connect some laser beams to him, but Gohan easily dodged them after going into his transformation, appearing behind Frieza and smacking the back of his head with his elbow.

"Gugh... that hurt... fine! If that's how you monkeys want to play it, then fine! My final transformation!" Frieza growled as he then started to undergo his final transformation as Gohan let down his golden hair. I had already told him in privacy the same thing I told Piccolo, so he knew not to let Frieza see him with blonde hair. That was pretty much the only rule I had laid down for him. No going Super Saiyan in front of Frieza during our time on Namek.

Frieza's body started to shrink and morph into a more slender and sleek form, his tail regrowing in the process and his power going up to at least 950 thousand. Actually being in front of Frieza now actually made me smile at how powerful he was.

"That's more like it! You're now in your final form, huh? Looks smaller than the others, but I can sense tons of power," I smiled at Frieza, him snickering as he then looked at Dende with a sinister smile.

"Time for you to see the extent of my power," Frieza smiled as he then pointed his finger at Dende and I instinctively warped in front of him and had both of us dodge his Death Laser in a snap.

"Killing a child? You really don't have any kind of morality. You're just a cowardly killer," I frowned at Frieza, him looking at me with a sneer.

"You wouldn't understand my business. I kill off the inhabitants of planets and sell them to the highest bidder. It's business is what it is!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Sure, business... okay, so your business is murdering millions of innocent people for money. That's not a good thing to have as a reputation. It just makes everyone either scared shitless fo you, or it makes them hate your guts. All of us? We hate your guts. All the Saiyans you killed on Planet Vegeta? In Otherworld, they all hate your guts. And the Namekians? They have a double dose. All of them hate you and all of them are scared of you. Tell me, Frieza, why would anyone want to have a reputation as toxic as yours?" I frowned at him as I then forced some compressed air to slice off his tail again, it managing to make a clean cut because of his tail having less power than the rest of his body. Frieza exclaimed in agony once again as he glared at me in particular.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Frieza growled as he tried to rush me, but I warped once again, this time by Goku.

"Goku, right?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked me.

"Can you make that thing that you did when you fought Vegeta on Earth? You know, before he crushed you?" I asked him, Vegeta snickering at that.

"Fair enough, I can make a Spirit Bomb with everyone in the universe's energy. That should get him defeated... but it will take some time," Goku said.

"Okay, we can handle Frieza in the meantime and draw fire away from you," I said to him as I looked at Frieza and he seemed to be frowning at me.

"What are you plotting, female?" Frieza asked me.

"Just telling him to stay out of the fight for now so we can wear you down," I smiled at him as Piccolo looked at me with a sly smile. He heard everything more than likely with his incredible hearing.

"Very well, in that case, I think I'll take on Vegeta this time," Frieza smirked as Vegeta frowned and joined me, Piccolo, and Gohan in the fight, all of us forming a wall in front of Goku as he got up to a high cliff so he could charge the Spirit Bomb.

"How about you take on all of us at the same time? One condition, though. No killing the Namekian child. Once we get the Guru alive again, he's your only chance of immortality," I said to Frieza, him looking at me with confusion.

"And how would that be?" Frieza asked.

"I'd ruin the fun if I told you. Besides, it requires a specific ritual spoken in specific words," I said to him.

"Peh. I'll just attack you and your idiotic allies until you give me the answers I desire," Frieza growled as he rushed Vegeta first and I grabbed onto Frieza by the bone in his tail and made him seethe in pain as I then threw him down and into the ground and him dropping in power a bit from me hurting him there in particular. "Stop grabbing onto my tail, you bitch!" Frieza growled at me after that.

"Fine, I'll play fair, but only if you play fair as well," I frowned at him. Frieza frowned and rushed after Vegeta, him managing to do a bit of damage to him as I felt Goku starting to gain a lot of energy into the spirit bomb he was charging. Frieza was completely unaware and I knew it'd take a little bit longer for Goku to get the rest of the Spirit Bomb to full capacity. Frieza then rushed after Piccolo and connected a blow to his stomach, which caused Piccolo to be in pain, but he got up from the attack at just less power.

"You want to know something special, Frieza?" I smiled at him, the alien glaring at me as I could sense Goku's spirit bomb nearing 3/4 completion. "For as much as you want to say you're the strongest person out there, you can't even sense power levels without a special device, something that is one of the easiest things to learn. You don't realize it right now, but we're holding back on you. You're going all out and we're not even showing you the full extent of our capabilities," I said with a cocky snicker.

"A pathetic joke as always," Frieza smiled as I simply commanded my hair to turn into all kinds of twisted slicing and puncturing creations I could make them turn into.

"You ever heard of a movie called Saw? Based on events from my world, a man known as Jigsaw. Trapped innocent people in a dungeon with horrible contraptions that killed them slowly and painfully unless someone they absolutely hated could free them. Such examples are a toilet bowl filled with needles," I smiled as I sent my sewing needle hair at Frieza and it punctured right through his shoulder, Frieza hissing in pain from that and growling at me. "A pendulum that slowly lowered bit by bit until it sliced off their heads," I said as I then sent forth an axe-shaped hair strand and it connected the blade into Frieza's left hand. It didn't cut it off, but it left a horrible gash. "And his personal favorite form of torture, helmet that would slowly skewer the victim's face with each second that passed by," I said as I then sent all of the different blades at Frieza at once, only then did he get the idea to run out of their reach.

"You're quite impressive, female... no one has ever made me feel pain like you have before," Frieza growled menacingly as he held onto his shoulder with his other hand while his injured hand started to form a Death Ball in it. And then I felt it. Goku had formed the Spirit Bomb. "But I'm afraid our game... ends... here?" Freiza gulped as we smiled at something that was descending from the sky at breakneck speeds towards Frieza.

"Look back to see your demise. Congrats bud. You earned it," Piccolo smiled, using my slang for a change as Frieza let the Death Ball formation back into him and he looked behind him at the giant ball of energy. He tried to push through the blast, but he got engulfed by it... the Spirit Bomb then exploded and everyone thought that Frieza was dead. I didn't cheer though. I could still sense him. He was hiding his energy, a trick I didn't expect him to learn.

"Why aren't you celebrating, Trixie?" Krillin asked.

"He's not dead. He's hiding his energy," I said, everyone being shocked at that as Piccolo then gasped, a laser striking him through the torso by his stomach, the Namekian falling to the ground afterwards and Krillin gasping at the direction it came from.

"FRIEZA!" Krillin exclaimed in fear. This fight wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	12. Frieza Fight Part 2

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Once Krillin looked shocked at Frieza's presence, the madman then shot Krillin with a blast of energy and sent him into the sky, Goku in shock as he yelled loudly, "NO!"

"GOKU! ! !" Krillin exclaimed before Frieza forced his body to explode. Gohan growled and snarled at this as did Goku.

"You ruthless... heartless... MONSTER!" Goku snarled as I felt the ground start to shake and quiver from his anger as Gohan immediately turned Super in retaliation, Goku's transformation being more prolonged, but it managing to get him to turn Super Saiyan, his power level being a whopping 1.1 million! And Frieza looked surprised at this, me growling and grabbing hold of Piccolo.

"You two stay behind and handle Frieza. I'm going to go help Piccolo, Vegeta, and Dende get away from here. We don't need the Dragonballs on Earth to be destroyed because of Piccolo dying again," I said to Goku and Gohan.

"Go now, then. NOW!" Goku said with rage, me listening as Vegeta looked shocked by Goku's power... but he still willingly went along with me as I tried to contact Kami on Earth.

"Kami... are you there? Can you hear me?" I asked, wondering if he could hear my thoughts.

"Yes, I can, Trixie. What is it?" Kami asked me.

"Piccolo got injured and we need the 7 Dragonballs on Earth to be used to wish everyone that Frieza, Nappa, and Frieza's men killed to be brought back to life. All of them, from across the universe," I said.

"Of course, I'll do just that," Kami said to me in thought as I flew across the place and eventually to the area where the Dragonballs were and had been turned to stone.

"Vegeta, you stay here with Dende and Piccolo. I'm going to go and find my other two friends that we brought with us," I smiled at him.

"But what about Frieza?" he asked.

"Stay here. I contacted the Keeper of the Earth Dragonballs that got resurrected along with Piccolo and told him to wish for everyone killed by Frieza, Nappa, and Frieza's men to be brought back to life. Every single one from across the universe," I said, Vegeta smirking at that. "And when that happens, the Guru will be alive long enough for us to make our third wish. But don't make the wish until I come back, got it?" I asked him.

"Understood, female ghost," Vegeta frowned, seriousness in his gaze for a change. "By the way, I admire your strength when you were fighting Frieza," Vegeta smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled, not wanting to ruin the part of Vegeta and Bulma being the ones to have Trunks. I didn't want that part to change. No, I was more concerned about the fact I couldn't have children. Needless to say, I zoomed as fast as I could to the cave Bulma and Launch were at, both of them looking to be talking a bit and having a drinking game with grape soda.

"Girls, sorry, but we need to get out of this cave and on our way to the Dragonballs," I said to them, Launch being in her blue haired state at the time, which meant that she had sneezed at least once.

"Oh? Did you defeat the bad guys?" Blue Launch asked.

"Not really. Freiza's still alive and he's fighting a transformed Goku and Gohan right now. By the way, that transformation? Super Saiyan is the name of it," I smiled, Bulma looking surprised at that as I grabbed onto their clothes and flew them along to the area with the Namekian Dragonballs, me noting that a bunch of Namekians had returned to life that had died before and that the planet started to produce lava and started to die.

"W-What's happening?!" blue Launch exclaimed.

"It's because of Frieza most likely!" I said as I rushed our group over to Dende and my group and they all were looking up at the dragon Porunga, Bulma gasping as she heard a voice nearby that was filled with evil.

"I Frieza, wish for the gift of ETERNAL LIFE!" Frieza exclaimed, Dende then making his wish to the dragon Porunga that, upon it being granted, everyone on Namek suddenly disappeared... almost everyone. Myself, Goku, and Frieza were the only ones left.

"RGH... What the fuck just happened?" Frieza growled, wanting an explanation.

"You didn't get it? The wish was for everyone on Namek to be warped to Earth except for you and me," Goku smiled as I approached behind Frieza and attempted to slice through his torso with an attack, Frieza gasping as I managed to almost completely slice his torso clean off, the front of his body being all that was intact.

"G-Guh..." Frieza gagged as Goku looked shocked but then frowned and started to walk away. "P-Please... spare me... mercy..." Frieza groaned as I looked at him with anger in my eyes. Goku stopped in place and I frowned.

"How many people asked you for mercy, Frieza. Tell me, how fucking many?" I growled at him as I stuck some rock into his torso and he yelled in pain.

"Why should you deserve any mercy?" Goku asked him with fury in his eyes.

"You.. can't... do this..." Frieza groaned in pain as Goku then gave in and gave Frieza his energy.

"Here's some of my energy. After that, do as you please," Goku spat as he then started to fly off and Frieza started to growl as he then sent a large blast at Goku who retaliated with an even stronger blast that dropped Freiza down to barely anything. I then grabbed onto Goku and flew us the way towards Frieza's ship with added speed, us managing to reach it and me asking Goku an important question as the planet looked to be nearing collapse.

"What did Frieza do, Goku?!" I asked him.

"He split the planet's core and we only have 1 minute left to get off of this rock!" Goku exclaimed as I noted the Ginyu Force ships nearby.

"There! Get in one of the tiny ships! Quickly!" I exclaimed at him, Goku immediately listening to me and entering one, closing it up and pushing every button and lever he could until the thing burst off for the planet Yardrat. Once I saw him enter the planet's atmosphere upon me leaving the area of Namek, I smiled at how the planet was demolished completely in the process.

"Okay... time to find the others..." I said as I sensed for Bulma's energy force and, upon me doing so, I gasped at how I felt numerous other power levels on the planet too! "Wait... those aren't just Namekians... what is this?" I asked as I warped myself to the Earth and wondered what else Dende wished for. And lo and behold, what were the first people I saw on the planet other than my friends and the Namekians? A bunch of Saiyans. And only one of them male while all the others were female.

"What the... Who are these guys?" I asked, wondering what the plot got messed with this time and me then recognizing the male among the Saiyans. It was Bardock, Goku's dad.

"Isn't it obvious?" Piccolo smirked widely. "They're Saiyans. The only good ones of the bunch. Dende, Kami, and the Guru all agreed to have the good Saiyans be warped to Earth after they were brought back to life as well."

"Really?... Well who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm named Gine... and from what Prince Vegeta says, Kakarot wanted to defeat Frieza on his own. Is that true?" one of the women asked, her having her tail free and flowing behind her and her hair looked almost exactly like Goku's just less long and more wild at the top.

"Yes, it's true... you say you know Goku? That's what we Earthlings call him," I asked her.

"Know him? He's my little boy!" Gine smiled, me gasping at this new information.

"And I'm his father, Bardock... it seems that my vision was right that day... Kakarot really did defeat Frieza, didn't he?" Bardock smiled.

"That he did. And just before Namek exploded, he used a small ship to escape to a different nearby planet, me making sure he was safe in the planet's atmosphere before joining up with you again," I said, Vegeta smirking at that.

"That must mean he went to Yardrat," Vegeta frowned.

"But what about Tien and Yamcha? Are they among you guys again?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, they are. But they weren't warped to this location," Bulma smiled.

"Good... but now we need to know how to bring back Chiaotzu and Krillin. They are the only ones left that need rescued... Krillin will need to have a special wish though. I'll wish for him to be alive again. But don't ask him to be walking among the living. I'll retrieve him from Otherworld myself so he doesn't reappear on Namek," I said.

"And as for the 3rd wish... what will it be?" Dende asked.

"For you and the rest of the Namekians to be warped to a different planet that suits you as much as Namek did... minus Piccolo and Kami, of course," I smiled widely.


	13. Meeting Goku's Parents

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"So you let my boy go to a place that dangerous without even asking me and NOW you want to know if you can tutor him for free in his studies now that the world is safe?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed at me when I gave her my offer and after the Namekians had been moved to Capsule Corp with Elder Moori as the new Grand Elder.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything and I'm also sorry I didn't tell you where he was when we were training for the Saiyan invasion... but if it weren't for your kid, we'd have many more ghosts on our side that aren't me," I frowned at Chi-Chi as Gohan hid behind me with worry in his eyes.

"And how would he have done that again?" Chi-Chi asked as she tried to calm herself down. Gohan then smiled and turned Super Saiyan, Chi-Chi so surprised that she fell on her ass from the sheer force of Gohan's newfound power. "G-Gohan? What happened to you?" Chi-Chi gawked.

"This is the power of something that only dad and I have. We're Super Saiyans," Gohan smiled at Chi-Chi. The overprotective mother then sighed and looked at me with a frown.

"You say you want to tutor my son... tell me, what qualifications do you have?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I had Distinguished honors throughout 15 of my 16 quarters of High School and I got a Master's Degree in Accounting from college... but keep in mind that my world was also less advanced in this world, so tell me, what are the highest honors you have here?" I asked Chi-Chi, her frown turning into a smile.

"Distinguished Honors are the highest honor of anything in High School and so is the Master's Degree. You're hired!" Chi-Chi smiled at me.

"Thanks... but one condition though," I said, Chi-Chi tensing at that. "If anything dangerous is happening to the world again, I want to not only help Gohan in his studies, but also have free time to train with him in preparation for any kind of bad thing that would happen. Deal?" I smiled. Chi-Chi mulled it over for a bit before looking at the bill for her previous tutor. I smiled when it said 1 thousand Zeni for 4 tutoring sessions. "And like I said, my services are free of charge because, think about it, why would a ghost need money, right?" I smiled at her. Chi-Chi frowned and finally conceded, her shaking my hand and me being able to do so, since she wore a glove.

"You have a deal... just promise nothing happens to Gohan, okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's one of the strongest people of our fighting teams, Chi-Chi. And he was able to match someone that had a power of 1 million with no sweat," I smiled.

"One million?! And how much power did that one Saiyan have before? The one that kidnapped him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Not even pushing past 1 thousand. If Gohan was able to fight Radditz again, he'd wipe the floor with that guy... by the way, there are some other people that I would like you to meet when you go shopping at the mall next. They're people that you would be happy to meet, as they were the ones that brought Goku into this world," I smiled, winking at her before attempting to leave, Chi-Chi trying to grab me before falling through my body and onto the floor.

"Y-You found Goku's birth parents?! How?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"They were wished back to life after we wished for all of the people killed by Frieza, Nappa, and Frieza's men to be alive again that were good. And then the final wish of the Namekian Dragonballs a week ago were for all of the people on Namek and the good Saiyans wished to life to be warped to Earth. There are 3 other female Saiyans, Gine, and Bardock, the latter two being Goku's parents," I smiled at her.

"Do you know where they're at?! I want to talk to them immediately!" Chi-Chi said.

"The date is set for Friday at 12 noon in the mall's food court, which is when Gohan said is when you usually go shopping. Deal?" I smiled at her.

"I'll be there," Chi-Chi smiled.

* * *

After waiting for Friday to hit, I traveled to the mall with Gohan, Chi-Chi, and even Launch decided to join us, since she was knocked for a loop when they were warped to Earth and both of them wanted to meet up with Goku's parents at the same time. "I do hope that Miss Gine and Mister Bardock are nice like Goku is," blue Launch smiled as she then tickled her nose with a feather and sneezed, intentionally bringing out blonde Launch to speak. "I hope they're nice too, but I'm more interested in seeing if they share his massive appetite. After all, we need to find a place for them to live and both me and the dumb blue girl want to take care of 'em," blonde Launch smiled.

"Good idea. Besides, you live only a mile away from my place," Chi-Chi smiled as we entered the food court and I smiled at how Chi-Chi hadn't shopped for anything and decided to arrive right on the dot. We then saw a table that was filled with food and that not only Gine and Bardock were eating at it, but also the three other female Saiyans were also chowing down.

"Excuse me," Chi-Chi smiled, Bardock and Gine looking up at her and Gohan after gulping down their mouthfuls of food.

"You're Kakarot's wife, right? Chi-Chi?" Gine smiled as she got out of her seat and approached Chi-Chi, her waving tail making Chi-Chi smirk.

"Well... yes... though he was renamed Goku by a man named Grandpa Gohan. He found him as a baby in his ship and, after Goku got hit on the head as a baby from him falling down a cliff, he gained a completely pure heart... which is a bit annoying at times as he doesn't really understand much about anything other than eating and fighting," Chi-Chi admitted with a smile.

"Well, you made a lovely grandson, didn't you? You're name is Gohan, right?" Bardock smiled at Gohan.

"Yes, that's my name," Gohan smiled as he bowed politely.

"So who are the other three with you? You introduced yourselves before, but I don't know you three," I asked the three other female Saiyans, them wearing more casual attire while Gine and Bardock were still wearing what looked like battle armor.

"Well, my name is Onin," the youngest of them smiled, her being a teenager obviously. She had black hair that was formed into a tornado-style and had brown eyes with a mole on her cheek. She also had her tail tied into a knot behind her and she also had a ribbon attached to it. Her clothes consisted of a light blue crop top, sneakers, and a pair of pink shorts.

"I'm Pepper," said another one, her having hair that was styled similar to Vegeta's, but longer and had natural braids on the side bangs that fell down to her shoulders. She also had a C cup chest underneath a red t-shirt with a purple heart on it and wore a frilly knee-length skirt of springtime pink with rose petal patterns on the seams. She also had a tail hole in it that wrapped around the skirt so she could keep it on. And on her feet she wore sandals.

"And my name is... um..." the final girl was about to say as she started to sweat, me being concerned about that as I placed my hands on her head, wondering if I could help her remember. But when I saw her thoughts, I gasped at what I saw. This girl had two spirits trapped inside of her, just like with Launch! And one of them? It was from my world! And that second soul in question happened to be someone that made me gasp.

"A-Amelia Earhart..." I gasped when I saw the sight of a woman flying in an old-styled plane and disappearing in a flash of lightning just as her plane crashed into quicksand in the desert!

"Who?" Gohan asked as the girl in question gasped and I saw that her face changed to that of what I remembered Earhart to look like, just in color and in anime style, this sudden transformation shocking everyone.

"Y-You know who I am?... Do you come from the same world I-" Earhart was about to say before she gasped again and the appearance changed back to the Saiyan woman.

"Please... get this strange person out of my body! I woke up and heard her speaking in my head... and she appears whenever she wants to talk..." the Saiyan girl said as she clutched her head at that.

"Y-You mean that you're a case similar to me and my other side?" blonde Launch gawked as she tickled her nose and, upon sneezing, blue Launch came out, surprising the five Saiyans even more.

"Who are you?" the Saiyan asked.

"Tell me, miss... when did this thing start happening to you?" Launch asked.

"It's happened since I was born, and I was dead before Planet Vegeta was bombed... are you the same way?" the Saiyan girl asked.

"Yes, I am. My blonde persona was from a different universe and according to Trixie, your second half is also from our universe... she must've died before seeing a bright flash of light and then her spirit was warped into your body upon birth... it happened to my blonde half as well... can you allow her to speak her mind just for a bit? After giving your name?" Launch asked, me smiling as the woman sighed.

"My name is Saladia... is it possible for her to escape my body?" the Saiyan finally introduced herself.

"No, believe me, I've tried everything and so has my blonde counterpart," Launch sighed as Saladia then gasped and her appearance changed to Amelia again.

"You, spirit girl... you said you knew who I was. What is your name?" Amelia asked me.

"My name is Trixie Gunders... but I come from over a century after your disappearance, miss Earhart... you disappeared out of nowhere on your expedition and become the most famous female aviator of all time... it's an honor to be in your presence," I smiled at her, Chi-Chi smiling at that.

"She's really that famous in your world?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, she is... but you seem to be the one calling the shots in Saladia's body, huh?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm stronger than her, despite her being a super-powerful alien... but it was because of our bodies conjoining that we got killed in the first place, that being from Frieza's troops before Planet Vegeta kicked the bucket and we were joined in heaven by these other guys," Amelia smiled. "She wants to talk again... I'll let you in control for awhile, Salad," Amelia smiled as I giggled at the nickname and Saladia came to control the body again.

"She called me Salad again, didn't she?" Saladia groaned.

"Kinda sorta yes," I smiled while trying not to laugh. "I mean, why is it that almost all Saiyan names are veggie-based puns? Kakarot sounds like carrot, Vegeta is vegetables, Saladia is salad, Radditz is radish, shall I go on?" I smiled, the group of Saiyans smirking and some of them snickering at that.

"Now that you mention, that is true somehow," Gine giggled.

"Does our son Kakarot... or Goku as you call him. Does he have the same appetite we have?" Bardock asked.

"He can eat twice as much as what you have here," Chi-Chi giggled.

"Well, that makes us proud," Bardock smiled widely.


	14. Frieza's Return and Super Swordsman

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

After the Namekians wished for their 3 wishes, Chioatzu and Krillin were now among the living and back home on Earth and the Namekians then were warped to their new planet. I kept my radar on Dende in particular when they warped away and felt his signature extremely far away from our planet to the west. Definitely further than 37 light years. And I made good on my promise with Chi-Chi that I would help to tutor Gohan in his studies... which I found was a tad bit tougher when it got to the science parts. For some reason, you had to learn the ins and outs of Capsule Corp and how capsules worked, which is the only thing I hadn't a clue about. I mentioned that to Chi-Chi and Gohan the moment I saw homework about it and they understood.

"It's fine. I'm quite good at capsule technology anyway, so I don't think I'd need help tutoring for that bit as of right now," Gohan said.

"Whew... saved my butt there, Gohan," I said with a smile.

"Even though you don't physically have one," Chi-Chi smiled.

"I know, and I hate it," I sighed at her as I started to remember my old life again. It had been upwards of two years since I had been in this world as nothing but a ghost. My family back home has probably grieved over my body going to heaven numerous times and I'm in their hearts in their eyes. But I wasn't. I was in a separate universe with me needing to get a quota of good versus bad in order to get to heaven or hell. It honestly made me so upset that I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt my form shift from Chi-Chi trying to pat me on the shoulder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chi-Chi asked with concern.

"It's just... I miss my family... you already know who I am, right? A ghost from a different dimension? I had a family and friends and it's been two damn years since I've died. And now I'll never be able to see them again... wouldn't you feel distraught if you were to never see your family ever again? Not just Goku, but Gohan too. And your dad, mister Ox King... you'd understand better if you were in my situation, but I don't want to wish this on even my worst of enemies..." I said with a couple of sniffles.

"I know, it must be very tough for you right now, Trixie... I don't know what I may be able to do to ease your suffering, but if you ever want anything, just tell me, okay? I want to help you as much as possible," Chi-Chi said with concern in her eyes.

"Just try not to mention anything about me being a ghost or me having no body parts from my naval down. I always think of the past when people mention that and I'm on off time from fighting. Got it?" I frowned at her.

"Oh, okay... sorry if I caused it," Chi-Chi said with a sigh of sadness.

"You didn't know beforehand, so it's okay... wait... Gohan..." I gawked as I felt it. The wave of energy. It was only a single light year away from us and it was coming from the direction of Planet Namek's ruins.

"F-F-Frieza..." Gohan gawked. Then the phone rang, and I knew who it was. "Hello?" Gohan asked. A few bit of feedback later and then something else out of his mouth. "Yeah, how could I not feel it? He somehow survived... we need to get everyone together to battle him! If he's coming to Earth to find dad, he's certainly going to kill as many innocents as possible in the process!" Gohan said, Chi-Chi gasping at that.

"Someone that dangerous is coming here?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"The same person who annihilated Planet Vegeta, wiped Namek off the face of the universe, and Goku was supposed to defeat in battle... that stupid idiot gave him some energy in an attempt to grant him a small bit of mercy. And then Frieza tried to send a blast back at Goku, but Frieza got a Kamehameha sent back of epic proportions that should've finished the job, but it didn't... this is not good," I gulped.

"Okay... I know what this means already. Here," Chi-Chi said as she gave Gohan some armor that the Ox King had made for him during his one visit a week ago. It was very sturdy metal from Annin herself and it was just his size and it could expand. "Okay, once you dress in that armor, I say we go try to go to Frieza's landing point. He's sure to find somewhere soft to land," I said.

Gohan then changed into his armor and we flew out the window, flying on our way to the rendezvous point with the others, us seeing that a lot of other characters also wanted to come along for the ride. "Let's see, we have Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Saladia, Pepper, Gine, Bardock, Onin... anyone we're missing besides me and Gohan?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're forgetting about me," said the voice of Vegeta as he appeared out of a nearby ship with Bulma and Puar, their presence making the lady's man surprised.

"Bulma?! Puar?! What are you doing here?! This place is dangerous!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Puar wanted a glimpse of the action. Besides, I want to see this Frieza for myself. I barely could get a glimpse of the guy for the small amount of time I did get to see him. I'm not leaving until I can see what he looks like now," Bulma said with a serious smile, Vegeta groaning and looking away, me smiling at how he was in his pink shirt.

"What's with you, Vegeta?" I asked him, not wanting to mention the pink he wore. "Rgh... She's vulgar and possibly color blind but I will admit, that Bulma girl's got guts," Vegeta said with a frown.

"I'm not even going to comment on that second part. Good luck when we see the other goons Frieza has though. They won't be so kind as to not point out what you're wearing," I said to him as I then flew away in a zip to Piccolo, who had his energy all but down to zero alongside the others. "Everyone, keep your energy down to zero for now. But when they land, I'm going to go after them and hide myself amongst the scenery. When I get the chance, I'll eliminate all of their scouters at once. And once I do that, I'll raise my power level to its maximum, that being your cue to come in and join the fun," I said with a smirk.

"Be careful you don't antagonize them before we can get the drop on them. You have a tendency to do that," I heard another voice say that I didn't expect to join us. "Besides, I could use a bit of exercise. What better than taking out a threat to this planet and the spirits in the furnace?" my best friend said.

"Annin! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here away from the furnace?" I asked her with seriousness.

"I get my days off just like everyone else in the world, Trixie, darling. Yemma made the cave completely sealed until I return," Annin smirked.

"I see... ah! He's here!" I exclaimed as I felt the presence literally right above us as Frieza's ship started to come down, it being quite large compared to his other ship and having a lot of tech on it.

"I'll go on ahead. You guys start walking and keep your powers hidden until I give the signal, got it?" I smiled at them.

"Got it," Gine said with seriousness in her voice. I then made my way through the winding hills and crags surrounding the area until I landed by Frieza's ship, hiding myself behind a large stone that was out of their view. And then I heard footsteps leaving the ship once it landed.

"So this is Earth, is it?... I've destroyed worse," Frieza smiled sadistically.

"Well, the skies said it looked green, but I chose to land here, as it was a much softer landing," King Cold said with a smile. And his power level was almost 1.5 million, which was still quite high. But not high enough to usurp Future Trunks. that much was for sure.

"Well, from what our radars said, Goku's ship won't arrive for another 3 hours, so let's get to work on making a stack of corpses. How many do you think we can kill in 3 hours?" Freiza smiled sadistically as I then made my presence known and shot a blast at all of the scouters on the different soldier's faces, doing it so quickly and lightning fast that they were all stunned speechless as I then hid back behind the rock.

"What the hell?! All our scouters just exploded! What the hell is this?!" one of the soldiers exclaimed in shock.

"Must've been a technical issue in that last batch. No worries, once we're finished here, we can get you new ones," King Cold said with a smile. Nice. They weren't onto me. I then raised my power level extremely high, to the point that everyone I knew would know to attack and Frieza then started to speak.

"It matters not. Move out and start the slaughter!" Freiza said. But not before a certain someone stopped to slice apart the first one to try and leave. He had arrived just in time too.

"What the... who are you?" Frieza growled at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Trunks said as he held the blade in his hand and I smiled at it from my standpoint. The power it exuded was unfathomable. It had to be Tapion's blade which I admitted was pretty cool. "Freiza and King Cold, if I'm not mistaken? Just monsters that kill millions in order to auction off planets. That's not a business if you ask me. Genocide is a serious crime," Trunks said with a frown.

"What's this kid going on about? That's my shtick," I grumbled from my point of view, King Cold only then gasping and looking towards the rock.

"It seems you're joined by someone, aren't you, young one?" King Cold smiled.

"Not that I'm aware of," Trunks said as I revealed myself from the rock... by phasing right through it and smirking at the different baddies, Frieza growling and seething his teeth when he saw me.

"Well well, Frieza. We meet again. Hey, love the new look. Where'd ya get it from? The scrapyard? Asteroid Belt? Oh I know, from somehow surviving in fucking space despite being chopped clean in half," I frowned at the last bit, my sass wavering out at that bit.

"I should've known you were the one to wipe out my mens' scouters! How can you move that fast anyways?!" Frieza growled.

"Peh, I'm a ghost. Ghosts aren't bound by the laws of nature, so I can go at any speed I damn well feel. Now shut up and let me make short work of the small fry," I said as I then commanded compressed air to slice each of the subordinates in half with just a flick of my wrist for each one, none of them surviving and there being blood all over the place as well as chopped up corpses.

"Now for the real battle to begin. You wanna handle 'em, sword guy? I'm just gonna relax and see what comes up from this fight," I smiled as I sat on a rock and let my tail sway in the wind.

"Hey, Frieza. Wanna know a secret?" Trunks smiled. About that time.

"I happen to know Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan around. A matter of fact you're looking at one right now!" Trunks smirked.

"WHAT?!" Frieza exclaimed as Trunks started to chuckle before Frieza then thought it a bluff. "You almost had me there... haha! You sir, are a constant bluffer in the face of defeat... HAHAHAHAhoo... huh?" Frieza's laughter turned into cold-blooded fear as Trunks then started to have the ground quake a bit as he prepared to transform. And then he did, Frieza gasping and backing away in obvious fear.

"Odd reaction for a tyrannical overlord. I guess you do know what fear is," I smiled at him as I grounded Frieza's feet into the ground and he gasped at how he wasn't escaping this one quite as easily. "All yours, Super boy," I smiled at him, Trunks then jumping in and slicing Frieza right down the middle, King Cold in shock at this which turned into utter fear as Trunks sliced Frieza up the rest of the way before finally finishing him off, my allies seeing everything from Trunks slicing apart Frieza's entire body to the part where he burned his remains to a crisp.

"Nice moves, bud. Now time to take out his proud doting daddy. No doubt the one that planted the seed in his son's life that forced him to become a murderous madman," I said as I proceeded towards King Cold and he backed away on his hands and legs before I did the same thing to him that I did with Frieza back on Namek. I compressed the air to be absolutely sharp and sliced it directly through his unprotected neck, King Cold now completely dead as his head rolled to the side and I smashed it to bits with a rock. "That's for all the innocents you and your family killed. Rot in hell for eternity," I frowned at King Cold as I saw my friends all look at me in shock.

"You two got rid of them like they were nothing... what happened to you, Trixie?" Krillin gawked.

"Oh, you know, just been training with Annin when I wasn't tutoring Gohan. Where did you think I went on all those days I had off? The zoo?" I smiled, Trunks snickering at that before letting his Saiyan hair down, Vegeta looking quite ticked about that.

"You guys wanna go meet up with Goku? I can show you where he's going to land," Trunks smiled.

"Who the heck are you, anyways? You appear out of nowhere, you have the ability to turn Super Saiyan, and you are obviously not a full blooded Saiyan to have hair as purple-pink as that. Tell me, what are you?" Saladia asked before she gasped and Amelia took over, the facial change surprising Trunks.

"Indeed. From what Saladia tells me, Saiyan hair is always black and it never loses its original shape. So what's the deal, kid?" Amelia asked him.

"Listen, he doesn't want to explain that part about himself. Just let's go and greet Goku. He'll be here in about 2 and half hours. The kid's not lying about that much. I overheard Frieza say Goku would be arriving in this area in 3 hours time before the slaughter began half an hour ago. Alright?" I frowned at the bunch of guys and girls.

"I say we listen to Trixie then. Besides, I want to see my little boy all grown up! Oh I'm so excited!" Gine said as her tail swished around erratically.


	15. Goku's Return and Trunks's Secret

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

After we all followed after Trunks and landed in the area that Goku was supposed to land at in a couple of hours, he then pushed a capsule and threw it on the ground, it transforming into a cooler that was filled with soft drinks. "Here, you can have some drinks while we wait," Trunks said with a smile as he handed them out to everyone. He attempted to hand one to me, but I sighed and shook my head no.

"I'm a ghost, mister. I can't eat or drink for the life of me," I said to him. It was then that everyone started to ask him questions.

"Who are you to have that transformation of Super Saiyan? Can you tell me that?" Vegeta asked with a frown.

"I'd rather not say," Trunks said with a serious frown.

"So if you're wearing a Capsule Corp shirt, then why haven't I seen you there?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, but I'm definitely not an employee," Trunks said at that, smiling at his mother.

"Where did you come from and how were you able to handle Frieza like he was nothing?" Bardock asked.

"I'd rather not say where I'm from, but I will say that I was able to handle Frieza because I had a very good trainer when it came to martial arts," Trunks said with a smile.

"Okay, now we have more questions than answers, most of them not going to be answered anytime soon obviously. It's like you're a complete and utter mystery," Amelia said with a frown before Saladia came out to speak her mind.

"Indeed. But if you were able to turn into a Super Saiyan, then where is your tail at?" Saladia asked. Trunks smiled and pulled the back part of his pants down to reveal a chopped tail that had been cauterized. "I see, so you do have a tail... how curious... you are indeed part Saiyan, but not full Saiyan to have your hair be that color of lavender," Saladia said.

"Like I said, I'd rather not say who I am or who my parents are," Trunks said.

"Forget it, guys. If he wants to keep those things secret, then he's going to keep them secret. Besides, it adds to the mystery of his character, doesn't it?" I smiled, everyone sighing and giving in finally, but Vegeta still having his face in a pissed off fashion.

"So where is Goku anyways? It's been nearly 2 and a half hours now," Krillin asked. I smiled as I then sensed Goku arriving.

"I sense him coming here! Whoop dee doo!" I trilled with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Really? You can already sense him?" Piccolo asked.

"I can sense pretty much anyone with my spiritual powers. Same with Annin, right?" I smiled at my bestie.

"She's right. I can sense him too. He's approximately half a light year away from us," Annin smiled as her antenna formed into some kind of radar apparatus.

"Who are you anyways? You introduced her as Annin, but who are you?" Trunks asked me.

"My name is Trixie Gunders. As for where I come from, I died in a different dimension and my spirit was warped to the afterlife in this universe. But since they didn't have any kind of paperwork on me, the guy in charge told me I needed to spend 100 years in this world as a ghost and work out a portfolio," I explained.

"I see," Trunks said with a frown as he then took out his sword and started to sharpen it on a nearby rock to pass the time.

"But I do have one question that you may be able to answer. Where'd ya get the powerful sword from?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"I got it from a very powerful swordsman that I rescued from some bad guys," Trunks said. I had a feeling it was Tapion, but didn't dare to say anything. And Annin already knew not to read my mind to tell anyone what I was thinking about. I already gave her the truth speech and she understood it completely.

"Ah! He's here! I sense him entering the atmosphere! My baby boy is here!" Gine exclaimed in giddiness as her tail twitched in excitement and anticipation.

"Easy, hon. You might frighten him if you tackle him the moment he appears," Bardock smiled at his wife that he loved so dearly.

"Fine, I'll calm myself," Gine smiled as she simply grabbed onto her tail and then let go after three seconds, her sighing contentedly afterwards. "Ah... calm now," she smiled.

Goku's ship then appeared from the sky and landed in the ground around 10 yards away from our location. "Let's go greet the man of the hour," I smiled as our group proceeded towards Goku and he looked at us with surprise when he emerged from the ship and looked at us with a smile while also being confused at the Saiyan allies we had on our side.

"Whoa! Nice to see you guys! And who are these guys... that are all Saiyans?" Goku asked, Gine producing tears of joy as she ran up to Goku upon him getting out of the ship and hugged him, Goku a bit surprised at that before she spoke.

"My son... I'm so proud of you," Gine smiled at Goku, making him gasp as he then hugged her back.

"You're my mother?... I never thought I'd be able to meet you in person," Goku admitted with a smile.

"Well now you did. And the other Saiyans? Three of them are females and this bad boy right here? He's your dad," I smiled at Goku, him looking at Bardock with a smile.

"It's great to finally meet you, son. It looks like my vision was correct. You defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyan race," Bardock smiled at his son.

"So you can receive visions?" Annin asked him.

"Only of the future and yes," Bardock smiled.

"Listen, Goku... I need to know if I can speak with you in private," Trunks said to Goku.

"Oh, are you the one that I sensed with the insanely high power level?" Goku asked.

"Yes he is. And he and I defeated Frieza and his daddy, King Cold with zero issues," I smiled.

"Okay. Does anyone mind if I speak with him alone?" Goku smiled.

"On one condition. I listen in as well," I smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't think that'd be a good idea," Trunks said, me then going to his mind only and speaking to it.

"You may not believe me, but I already know everything about you, Trunks. Okay?" I said to him in his mind, Trunks gasping and looking at me with a stern frown and nodding.

"We'll be back in a second," I smiled at everyone as they all stayed behind and we went to an area further away from the others so that we could still be seen, but not heard... except by Piccolo.

"So care to tell me your name?" Goku smiled.

"Only after you do something. Can you turn Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, I can do that," Goku smiled as he turned Super Saiyan like it was nothing, Trunks then smiling at it as he then spoke.

"I can do it too," Trunks smiled as he then turned Super just like Goku.

"You two look kind of alike with your hair all golden and spiky like that... but you, mystery guy, have a small thing in front of your face," I smiled at Trunks as he then took out his blade and rushed Goku, who stood there and didn't even flinch once as Trunks stopped in place before he could hit Goku with it.

"Why didn't you try to dodge my attack?" Trunks gawked.

"I sense no evil intentions. I knew you weren't really going to hurt me," Goku smiled smugly.

"I see... but this time I'm not holding back," Trunks frowned as Goku then smirked and put a ton of his power in his two fingers, Trunks then attempting to slice at Goku multiple times, him deflecting each hit with just two fingers with lightning fast speed, me barely able to keep up with how quickly they were doing it!

"Whoa... I couldn't keep track because of how fast you were going," I gawked at their speed once the duo had finished.

"Okay, I think it's time that I tell you my tale. My name is Trunks and... you may not believe this, but I come from the future," Trunks smiled, Goku looking surprised at that.

"Well, that explains why you appeared out of nowhere. And obviously one of these Saiyans had to be your parents and one had to be a human so who are they?" I smiled at him.

"Well, my father is Vegeta and my mother is Bulma. But please do not say a word of that to either of them? If they found that out, they may never conceive me," Trunks said, Goku looking shocked at that as he literally fell down before picking himself up.

"Deal. Now what did you travel back in time for?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, if you went through all that trouble, you had to have a reason to go back to this moment in time," I said to him.

"Well, it's because of something incredibly bad that will happen in the near future... in 3 years time on September 15th 10 am, 2 androids created by Doctor Gero will emerge in South City and begin to wreak havoc. They know no fear, no pain, nor do they feel remorse. All they know is destruction. Humanity is barely clinging onto life in my future. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta all die at the hands of these all powerful androids, leaving only Gohan to train me to become a Super Saiyan... until the bitter end..." Trunks growled as he seethed his teeth and I felt his anger emerge at him thinking of Gohan's death in his world.

"You didn't mention anything about the other Saiyans, Trixie, or me. So what happened there?" Goku asked.

"Those other Saiyans aren't from my timeline and neither is she.. as for you, you don't even get to fight. A year before the androids come out, you'll become afflicted with a viral heart disease that will kill you before the androids even come out. To prevent that from happening to you in this timeline, I have the medicine right here. There's no cure in this timeline, but in my future we pretty much have it licked. Take it when you start to feel the symptoms," Trunks said, Goku a bit ticked at the bit where he couldn't do anything to fight the androids, but accepting the medicine regardless.

"Is that pretty much it? And so you know, both you and Goku should know something about me. I pretty much knew everything about what you just said and explained. I know what the outcome is supposed to be in this universe because it was a tv show where I come from. In my dimension," I explained, Goku gasping and falling down afterwards while Trunks frowned at me.

"Are you bluffing me?" Trunks asked.

"We believed your tale, so it's only fair you believe mine, Trunks. Besides, these two androids. They used to be siblings, correct?" I smiled at him, Trunks gasping and nodding at that. "I rest my case. Now how long will it take for you to return and join us in the fight?" I asked Trunks.

"It'll take a bit, but I promise to survive until I return in 3 years time. I need to get going now," Trunks said.

"Thanks. And don't worry, we'll explain everything to the others while managing to keep your origins a secret. And I expect you two to keep my true origins a secret as well, got it?" I asked the duo.

"Right. Your secret is safe with me," Trunks said.

"Me too," Goku said.

Once we returned to our allies, we explained to them the story that Trunks told without mentioning his name or his birth parents, nor did we mention anything about human or Saiyan things once. And once we finished, everyone looked at us in confusion minus Piccolo. "Seriously, you must be joking, right?" Yamcha smiled.

"Time machine, huh?" Bulma asked in amazement.

"I believe every word they said because I heard every word of it," Piccolo said with seriousness in his voice. He was the first to believe my tale and I honestly felt that he was now completely devoid of evil. He was now one of us, no longer the evil demon king he used to be. He knew that much for a fact. And as for everyone else? They all looked in the sky to see Trunks waving goodbye in a strange machine that then teleported away in a flash.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to start training like I never have before," Tien said.

"Us too," Pepper said with a smile as she held her hand on Onin's shoulder.

"Same here," Bardock said with a smirk.

"Sadly, I can't join your conquest because of me being the guardian of the Furnace of Souls, but I'll be cheering you on from there, I promise," Annin smiled.

"Thanks, Annin. By the way, Goku, you took quite a long while to get back to Earth from that one planet you escaped to after Namek's explosion. So what took ya?" I smiled at him.

"Well, I was training with the Yardrat natives to learn a super special move that took a whole year to master. It's a technique called Instant Transmission, similar to what you can do, Trixie," Goku smirked at me.

"Really? In what ways?" I smiled, playing coy in front of everyone.

"Well, I just focus my thoughts on someone's energy and..." Goku smiled as he completely vanished from us and then, a few seconds later, he returned with some sunglasses. "I'm back," Goku smirked.

"Heh, just a parlor trick," Vegeta smiled.

"Oh yeah? Recognize these?" Goku smiled as he showed off the glasses.

"Are those Master Roshi's sunglasses? But he's miles away from us! That's awesome!" Krillin gawked.

"Who is this Master Roshi? Is he the one that trained you to become a fine warrior, hon?" Gine smiled at Goku.

"Well, yes, he was, but I wouldn't recommend you or your fellow female Saiyans to pay him a visit... he's kind of uh... what's the word... oh that's right, perverted towards women," I said, making Bulma smile at that.

"You couldn't have said it any better or blunter than that, Trixie," Bulma laughed at that statement.

"Yeah? Well I like being blunt. Gives me personality, y'know?" I smiled as I flipped my spiritual hair a bit to the side.

"Well, time to get training. It'll be tough to convince Chi-Chi to allow extra training time, but she may give in for me. After all, I've been tutoring Gohan for free every day," I smiled.


	16. Cooler, but not the Coolest

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _On a distant planet in the Western Quadrant, all life is decimated as four different creatures were having a discussion. "You're absolutely certain? My brother and father killed by a Saiyan? That's absurd! Are you sure this information is correct?" asked a sinister voice with purple skin and white armor coated on his body._

 _"It happened, Lord Cooler! This Saiyan has been living on Earth. He is apparently joined by a woman of the undead as well. Some kind of spirit that is quite powerful in her own right," said the voice of one of the reptilian warrior's Armored Squadron._

 _"A spirit girl? Never expected a female of any kind to be able to injure someone of Frieza's power. But regardless, though I hate Frieza, nobody dares to mess with my family's supremacy! No one!... Set a course for Planet Earth. I don't know who these two are but they are going to be killed by us quite easily," Cooler said as he smacked his tail into a pillar of rock, the planet not having anyone left alive on it to complain. "Armored Squadron, back to the ship!" Cooler exclaimed._

 _"Yes, sir!" they all said as all of them went to his spaceship immediately._

* * *

It had been at least half a year since Trunks's visit to our timeline and I had begged Chi-Chi for at least an hour more of training time for me and Gohan, which she understood completely, especially since Gohan was getting great grades since I had started to tutor him. And I then felt a power coming towards Earth. Four of them, but only one really standing out as being slightly larger than Frieza's power. It was Cooler and I knew that for a fact.

"Hey, Chi-Chi? Do you think that Gohan can join Trixie, Krillin, me, and my parents for a picnic?" Goku asked Chi-Chi when it came to Gohan's 1.5 hour break.

"So long as you come back by 8 at night," she said with a smile, her being a bit more lenient since I had helped Gohan in his studies, especially with Goku.

"Thanks, hon," Goku smiled back at Chi-Chi as we then prepared for the picnic and went to a forested area where we all met up, Gohan only recently deciding to let his tail grow out again, us training with him on how to properly maintain his power when anyone grabbed it. We had succeeded with Bardock and Gine's help and Gohan then decided to let it wave out behind him like how Gine did with her tail.

"Okay, I'll go and get some fish from the river while you guys get some firewood for the marshmallows," Goku smiled at us.

"Leave it to me," I smiled as I forced a bunch of compressed air to slice up a singular tree, the firewood falling down from it and perfectly sliced. "Impressive, aren't I?" I smiled.

"I'd say so," Gine smiled.

"Wait... do you feel that?" Bardock asked after Goku had left for the river, him sensing something nearby. I then sensed it too and frowned. Cooler and the three loonies he had were nearby.

"Yeah, I can feel it. Baddies incoming, roughly fifty yards away from our position. Circular formation everyone," I said as all of us got into a circle and looked around, seeing the trio emerge from the brush and them looking at us with shock, particularly at Bardock.

"What the... is that Bardock?! The Saiyan that tried to fight Frieza single-handedly at Planet Vegeta's destruction?! What the hell are you doing here?" asked the voice of the burly guy, me knowing his name to be Dore. He had dark green skin and long black hair that matched his massive muscles.

"Well, looks like we've come across ze spirit girl mentioned in ze message. But which of zese three Saiyans are ze ones zat defeated Lord Frieza and King Cold?" the French-voiced Salza asked.

"That would be my son, Kakarot. He's going to get fish for some sushi. What's it to you, Salza?" Bardock frowned at the blue-skinned warrior.

"Heh, you won't last ten seconds against Lord Cooler," said the one that had the retractable head, me not remembering his name at all.

"Lord Cooler? What's the deal with Frieza and his family all having names similar to frigid things. Frieza, Cold, and now Cooler? What's next? He's going to have a cousin called Chilly?" I smiled, the trio snarling at me when I said that.

"You're just as aggravating as the reports said, spectral bitch! But unlucky you, we have a secret weapon to combat creatures like you," Dore said as he held a vial of some kind of water in his hand, me confused at it.

"What's in the bottle? Soda? Sparkling water?" I asked in intrigue.

"The only weapon that could come close to combating a ghost like yourself. Why bother saying anything else when we can do this?!" Dore smiled as he then took off the cap and I gasped as I suddenly felt weaker upon the waft of the water reaching my nose.

"W-What... the fuck?... I feel... weaker... oogh..." I groaned as I fell to the ground, my body falling to the ground as Salza then attempted to do something to me before Gohan blocked him and turned Super Saiyan, knocking Salza across the map and smashing the bottle that was in Dore's hand, the contents spilling onto the ground and me exclaiming a shriek when some of the drops of it managed to go onto my body. Why did I shriek? IT STUNG LIKE SHIT!

"AUGH! What the fuck?! It hurts! What the hell is in that motherfucking liquid?!" I exclaimed from the pain as I noticed that the area it hit me at, that being my tail, was now partially burnt from the water. "Holy water... it's just got to be fucking holy water, right?!" I growled at the trio.

"Peh, yes it was. I didn't expect you to survive, but you did. Luckily, now zat you've been exposed to it, you'll be able to be injured by us and our attacks for a full 48 hours," Salza smiled, me growling at him and forcing my air properties to slice off the legs of the retractable head guy and the green guy, them exclaiming in pain when I did this and Salza gasping in horror when I did this.

"You may have weakened me, but I'm still leagues above you in terms of power. In fact, I could slice your head off right now, just like I did to Cooler's big daddy. Just compress the air around your neck and chop chop," I said to him in anger.

"You... You managed to defeat my father?! With just a single attack?" I heard Cooler's voice from above us, Gohan looking at him in anger as Goku finally came around.

"You bet your ass I did. And Goku? He may have defeated Frieza at first, but get this. He gave him mercy in the form of some spare energy when he could've very easily let him bleed out. Then Frieza, with that mercy, tried to come to our planet to kill all of us off as well as tons of innocents. I handled him and his father quite easily with a mystery ally on our side, as Goku wasn't around when we handled them," I said to Cooler with a frown.

"You granted my brother mercy? Hmph. Idiocy is what that is. No one should grant any opponent any kind of mercy," Cooler scoffed at us.

"Really? I think it's more along the lines of you and your family being mass murderers and having no remorse or care for life itself that you think that. Besides, the reason Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta? He was fearful of the power of the Saiyans. The legend of the Super Saiyan, which we have two on our side," Bardock said with a smirk as he pointed at Gohan and Goku.

"Really? A boy as young as that and that idiot being Super Saiyans? Don't be absurd," Cooler frowned as I then nodded at Gohan and he went Super once again, his sudden jump in power making Salza's scouter work overtime as it then reached a number that only he could see. And when he saw it, he gasped audibly.

"L-Lord Cooler... h-his power... t-the Scouter..." Salza gasped, his accent not activating when he was afraid.

"What did the little thingy say? You know, I said that exact thing to Frieza when he first saw my power," I smiled at him, Salza growling at that.

"It said... 1.8 million... what the hell is this kid?!" Salza exclaimed, Cooler gasping at that number as Gohan then smiled and demonstrated his power by rushing up to Cooler and smacking him in the stomach with his punch and then dashing up and smacking in right in the back, Cooler exclaiming in pain as he then fell into the large pile of firewood I had.

"L-Lord Cooler is down!" Dore gawked in shock, both from the loss of blood and from Cooler being knocked out of commission. How so? He couldn't even move out of the lumber. He was paralyzed, just like most of the Ginyu Force and Nappa before their untimely demise.

Cooler pulled himself out of the lumber by his arms, me noting his legs were completely limp as was his tail. "Well, you didn't even last three punches. How does it feel to be utterly useless?" I asked Cooler, him glaring at me as he was just about to send a laser blast from his eyes at me, which I instinctively dodged and went behind him and grabbed him by his neck. "What to do with you? How to deal with a mass murderer in a family of mass murderers? What do you think, Goku?" I asked, Goku looking at me with a frown.

"I don't want him to kill anyone else again. You can handle him any way you wish," Goku said with a frown, me smiling at this slightly out of character moment. He must not have wanted this guy to do anything more to hurt anyone else, as he was related to Frieza and probably killed just as many people.

"Very well, I think I know a good fate for him," I frowned as I took him and Salza and warped the duo to a planet that I knew they'd be dead on after being on it for a certain amount of time. Venus. "What is this planet?" Salza asked.

"Planet Venus, our next door neighbor planet. No life exists on it and the planet is coated in methane and lava. Now do me a favor and burn to a crisp," I said as I forced some air down, sending Salza down first with a huge burst of air, not stopping until I felt his power level drop to zero. "Now for you. Any last words before you join your family in hell?" I asked Cooler with a frown.

"M-Mercy... p-please..." Cooler gulped.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that. Not five minutes ago you said that a man who offers mercy is pathetic. How does it fucking feel to be in your brothers shoes? He begged for mercy just like you did. But unlike Goku, I am not so forgiving. For your crimes, burn in hellfire and lava," I growled as I pushed him right through the methane clouds with a burst of powerful air and, like with Salza, didn't stop until he was completely dead.

"Now to return to the picnic," I frowned as I warped back to the location and everyone looked a bit upset at the turn of events.

"Honestly... after what just happened, I don't think we should stay in this forest anymore," Gine admitted.

"Do you want to do something... urgh... else?" I groaned as I touched my burnt areas and hissed at the pain. "Damn... that holy water really hurt me... I think I'll need to pay a visit to Annin to see if she can heal this wound... you guys can do whatever you want, maybe see a movie or something... I need to go and get this wound healed," I groaned at them as I then focused on Annin's power and warped away with my tail between my legs. I didn't like the fact that I had experienced pain when I was a ghost. It was because of that damn holy water. I had to make a note. No more attacking any enemies that had strange bottles on them.


	17. Super Saiyan Boot Camp

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"I still can't believe you got exposed to holy water, Trixie. Why would you do that?" Annin asked me when I appeared in front of her and she immediately saw and started to tend to my wounds, as she was the only one in this world that could touch me.

"It wasn't me. It was Cooler and his cronies. Someone must've told them that I was a ghost and they got some holy water to try to hurt me... and according to them, I'm now vulnerable to pain in the real world for 48 hours," I frowned at her.

"Cooler? Who is that?" Annin asked.

"He's Frieza's brother. He came to interrupt a picnic I was having with Goku and some of our friends with the intent of killing us for taking care of Frieza and King Cold," I explained, Annin looking at me with a smile as she put some strange substance on my wounds, me hissing at the pain of her touching me, but feeling slightly at ease after the liquid worked its magic on me.

"It'll take a bit for your wounds to heal, so you'll need to come back here every day for a week for me to reapply this medicine," Annin said to me with a smile.

"Okay... thanks, hon... I owe you for this," I smiled at her, Annin looking surprised at me calling her hon.

"Hon?... What are you trying to say?" Annin asked. I simply blushed at this and looked away slightly.

"It's just... I feel more at ease when I'm able to be touched by you... I miss being touched by people when my skin is able to go through everyone's bodies... I wanted to know... after my wounds healed... could you... be my girlfriend?" I asked Annin, her smiling and responding by kissing me on the lips, me gasping at this before I kissed her some more.

"You know, I've been wanting some contact as well since I've gotten this position from King Yemma... I'll accept your offer so long as you don't mention it to the others," Annin smiled at me. I hugged her, not caring about the pain on my torso when I did so.

"Thank you, Annin... really, thank you," I said to her with a smile.

Over the next week, I kept revisiting Annin during my breaks off with Gohan in order for her to keep redressing my wounds and it finally healed up on the 8th day, my body being good as new but I decided to take things slow when courting with Annin. After all, I didn't want to distract her too much from her job of keeping the furnace protected and I knew that I wouldn't even be able to have sex anyways as my tail hid my vagina... if I even had one anymore in this form.

But I also did something else in the meantime. When it came around the the middle of the 2nd year, I enlisted all of the other Saiyans and Vegeta into a special kind of boot camp to learn how to become Super Saiyans in their own right, Vegeta not really wanting to do it, but changing his tune when I reminded him of that instance on Namek that he almost became super.

"Okay, if we're all ready for this, Gohan is on Summer Break, so for the whole Summer, I'm going to be training you all in how to become a Super Saiyan. Any questions before we begin?" I asked them all, the six students not raising hands at all, but Vegeta speaking up regardless.

"How would you know how to become a Super Saiyan? I've been training to become one for the past year and a half and I haven't gotten to it yet. I've gotten close a couple of times, but I haven't done so yet. So tell me how I'm going to do this?" Vegeta groaned.

"The answer is simple. You need to be completely calm, almost in a state of happiness, but also have some kind of bliss to you. Think of your happiest memories that you've ever had. But then, when you reach your peak at calmness, imagine that happiness being snatched away from you in an instant, evoking a rage that lays dormant within you. The only way to achieve a state of Super Saiyan is to have a calm heart and then awaken your hidden potential with a flash of anger and fury!" I smiled at everyone, them all gawking and nodding at that.

"Okay then, so we need to think of our happiest memories first..." Gine smiled as she and the other Saiyans then closed their eyes and started to think of their happiest memories, Vegeta smiling as I had to wonder what his was.

"And now that you're completely calm, switch it to the absolute most furious moment in your entire life, yelling if necessary!" I exclaimed, the Saiyans all opening their eyes and their power growing higher and higher as I saw some of their hair start to turn golden. "COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! When faced against the evils of this world, happiness gives us the will to protect, sadness gives us the emotion that drives us against them, and ANGER gives us the strength to oppose it! SO RISE, SAIYANS! AND BE AAANNGGRRRYYY! ! !" I exclaimed at them, all of the Saiyans then yelling with me and my coaching them turning into a huge payoff. All of them entered the state of Super Saiyan and their powers were different with each one, Vegeta being the strongest and Saladia being the weakest.

"Rgh... Grrrgghg!" they all growled angrily as they had the fury inside of them. I then held up a mirror that went sideways and showed them their reflections, all of their frowns turning into smiles as they then tried to control this newfound power. Three of them managed to stay in their transformed states while Vegeta and Gine fell to the ground and they lost it.

"Congratulations are in order for all of you. We still need to train your states of Super Saiyan so you can bring them out on a whim, but with more practice, we'll get there in no time at all," I smiled at everyone, Vegeta actually smiling happily for the first time in a long while.

"I have to hand it to you, ghost girl. You're quite a drill sergeant when you want to be," Vegeta chuckled.

"I had that quote with me from my own world, believe it or not. I just used the word Saiyans instead of friends at the end," I smiled at him.

"Well, whoever said that quote earns major badass points for me," Pepper smiled as she touched her golden hair and smiled at how it was all spiky on her head now. "It feels like my hair is stiff as a plate... okay... hoo..." she exhaled as she let the power go along with Bardock, Saladia, and Onin doing the same.

"We'll need to recharge our meters after that burst of energy, so we'll go through the same process tomorrow and keep on trying until we can finally nail it," Gine smiled.

"That's the spirit!" I smirked at her. "We'll report back here tomorrow same time. But keep this secret from the others, please? I want this to be a surprise when the android invasion comes about," I smiled at the six Saiyans in front of me.

"Deal," they all said in their own ways.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, about 6 light years away from Earth, a group of Saiyans and other aliens were on a small ship and heading on their way to Earth, the tallest of them gasping as he sensed something the others couldn't._

 _"Something troubling you, son?" asked the leader of the band of Saiyans and captain of the ship._

 _"I sense... power... on Earth... Supers," the tall one said, his voice very quiet and reserved as of current. But Paragus knew how unpredictable he was, so he had a power restraint device on him to keep his true powers from emerging._

 _"Super Saiyans, huh? How many of them, Broly?" the leader Saiyan asked._

 _"I sense... 8 in total... K-K... grgh..." Broly was about to say before the power restraint device on his head kicked in._

 _"Oh dear... it looks like that 'carrot' warrior is on that planet. According to Broly's dreams, he hates his guts," said a female Saiyan on the ship, her being none other than the mother of Broly and being concerned about his condition and for the well-being of him. He was amazing in combat, but he had no ability to determine who was an ally when he was in his most powerful form._

 _"I know not to mention him by name... from what our scouts have said, this warrior in question is the one who handled Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold. We'll need to keep calm and thank him, son. I don't care what your past feelings for this person are, because that happened when you were infants. He avenged us Saiyans and now we're going to invite the other Saiyans on this planet to join us for our big plan of a resurgence," the father of Broly said to the tall one, Broly clutching his head and rubbing his temples when he tried to think of how he could even look at Kakarot let alone thank him!_

 _"Rgh... Roargh... GUH!" Broly exclaimed, his anger forcing the restraint device to force him to sleep, Broly's mother looking at Paragus with a look of concern._

 _"Paragus, I don't think that would be a good idea. You know how Broly is when concerning us talking about Kakarot in any kind of state. Remember his last rampage? He nearly killed me because I mentioned Kakarot's name! Maybe make it so that Broly is forced to avoid any and all contact with Kakarot when he invite him, okay?" Broly's mother spoke to her husband._

 _"Very well, Letticia. We'll try to make it so that Broly is kept as far away from him as possible. We may need to ask the slayer of Frieza and his armies to go in a different ship altogether and try to hide his power level if at all possible," Paragus said to his wife as the other Saiyans gave Paragus some news._

 _"Lord Paragus, we will be approaching planet Earth very soon. I suggest you and your family strap into your seats. I've heard that Earth's atmosphere is quite a bumpy ride," one of the male Saiyans said._

 _"Understood. Letticia, help me get Broly into a seat," Paragus said to his wife. "Very well," Letticia smiled as she helped move Broly to his seat._


	18. Broly's Inner Psyche

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After I finished the second day of boot camp with the other Saiyans, I'd learned that some of them were practicing how to do so after we dispersed, those being Vegeta, Gine, Saladia, and Bardock. Onin and Pepper needed further training, but Vegeta, Goku's parents, and Saladia were now able to perfectly control their Super Saiyan states. And for Saladia, it turned out that Amelia was stronger than Saladia if she came out during any fights. And after this, I decided that we could all have a picnic with Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Launch, all of us getting together and eating quite a lot of food in the process, the location being in the middle of a verdant field filled with flowers.

"Good thing that I'm a ghost now, because I was allergic to these kinds of flowers when I was alive... especially these mint flowers," I said, noting that some of the flowers were mint flowers.

"Well, at least that's one perk of being a ghost, right?" Krillin smiled.

"I guess, but I wish that I could've died in my world and stayed, you know? It's just so unnatural to be warped to a different dimension that has people that can hurl lasers out of their fists and have evil aliens that can blow up planets," I sighed.

"I know your pain," blonde Launch said as she chugged a bottle of soda. We then started to talk some more until I could feel something wrong with the breeze. I wasn't the only one to notice it, however, as everyone else had felt it too.

"Um... what's that?" Krillin gulped as he pointed in the sky and I happened to see a black spec of sorts coming down from the sky. It started to descend and I gasped as I realized what it was. "Guys, stay alert... I don't like the looks of this," I said, everyone listening as we stood our ground as the ship came down. I never saw the Broly movies, but I knew the plot of it. I just had to hope that there were some things that were different that could help out...

We stood there as the ship landed on the ground and we waited patiently and attentively as the ship opened up to reveal at least 10 Saiyans within. Some were males, some were females, but there were two that stood side by side to each other. One I recognized as Broly's father, Paragus, and the other I didn't recognize.

"Hmph. Paragus, is it? What are you doing here? Moreover, how are you still alive? I thought King Vegeta put you on Death Row?" Bardock asked him.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you either, Bardock. How did you survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Paragus asked.

"He didn't. In fact, the female Saiyans and Bardock didn't survive it at all. But thanks to some ancient artifacts, we brought them back to life," I smiled.

"Are you a ghost of some kind? You don't have any kind of legs and your body is partially see-through," the woman next to Paragus asked.

"You're very astute, aren't you, lady? Yes, I'm a ghost. What are you doing here anyways? And what are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Paragus and this is my wife, Letticia. And these other Saiyans are all survivors of Frieza's tyranny. We'd like to personally thank you all for defeating Frieza and his family, especially you, son of Bardock," Paragus smiled at Goku.

"I can't take all the credit. I mean, Cooler was handled by Trixie all on her own," Goku admitted as I winked.

"And that be me, if you didn't guess," I smiled.

"Listen, we'd like to invite you all onto our ship so we can give you all a home to repopulate the Saiyan race. Do you wish to join us?" Paragus smiled.

"Well, I mean, we already settled down here, but how about we just have a tour of this place? And then we can decide what to do?" Pepper asked.

"That's perfectly fine. It'll be a very nice vacation of sorts," Letticia smiled as I memorized her appearance. She had black hair atop her head with small tints of silver in some of it, me wondering if that was to signify age at all. She also had on armor similar to the other Saiyans, her tail swaying behind her and being much longer than the other Saiyans and it actually able to hang itself as a fashion accessory over her shoulder. "By the way, if you want to know why my hair has silver streaks in it, it's because I dyed it that way," she said to me as I didn't even notice something I did while looking at it. I had flown to her position and was staring at her head!

"Eep! S-Sorry... I didn't mean to get in your space..." I admitted with surprise.

"You seemed to be entranced by her silver streaks for some odd reason," Paragus smirked.

"I guess so... so what is this planet like?" I asked.

"It's very nice and the place is filled with grass and we're in the process of making the first city... but when we go on the ship, I'd like to request that you, son of Bardock, could possibly find another mode of transport... our son has an issue with you in particular... something having to do with when you were both newborns," Paragus spoke.

"Really? What's his name?" Goku asked while Bardock looked at Paragus with a frown.

"Seriously? Broly is mad at my son? And since he was a babe?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know why it is either, but we'd like it if Kakarot would keep as far away from Broly as possible when we go to this planet. He has extreme anger issues and has power even greater than all of you. He's been known to attack me and my allies when in these rages, so I have to keep his power contained with a special restraint device. But even then, if he were to see you in person, he may break from its control, and I can't risk that," Paragus said.

"Do you mind if I were to speak with Broly? Maybe I can try to help out... when I was alive, my mother was a psychologist. I can help find out the source of his madness if you'd like," I smiled.

"Psychology? What's that?" Letticia asked.

"It means I listen to people's issues and try to help them resolve their issues that they feel uncomfortable talking about to other people. I helped out a lot of people during my time as a psychologist in my world, so I could help to see if I can find the root cause for Broly's anger issues and try to help him figure out how to control it," I said, wondering if this would change anything at all. But I didn't care. If these Saiyans were being truthful about this planet being verdant and green and they hadn't enslaved anyone, Broly could be a potential ally.

"Sure, come on in... Kakarot, you can travel in a different mode of transport so as not to upset my son," Paragus said. Goku nodded with a smile and I looked at him sternly.

"Just go visit King Kai and have him point you to their location once they land on the planet. I'll see if I can pacify Broly and get him to get over his anger," I said to Goku as I joined the others on the ship and we soon took off while I was led to Broly's area on the ship and saw that he had a whole area just for him. And he looked to be completely calm, even as I walked into the room.

"Broly? It's your momma. We've brought someone to talk to you," Letticia smiled at him, Broly smiling as I entered the room and then she left it, me looking at Broly with a smile as I then locked the room from the inside.

"Hello there, Broly. My name is Trixie. I'm here to see if I can help you gain control over your emotions and your powers. If I could train a half Saiyan to control their emotions to help them become a better person, I think I can help you if you wish," I smiled at Broly, him looking at me with a sigh and nodding before speaking.

"I get... angry... when I think of some things..." Broly said as I looked at him with a frown.

"Do you mind telling me what these things are? If you get angry, I promise you that you can't hurt me. I'm a ghost," I said to him.

"Ghost? What's that?" Broly asked.

"Someone that doesn't have a body and who only exists as a spirit of the dead. Explaining how I became this way would take forever and I want to focus on you instead. So tell me, what are these thoughts that make you angry?" I asked him, Broly frowning as he tried to speak, but nothing came out but growls.

"Hmm... no need to say anything if you can't muster the words. I can just see your thoughts for myself if you don't mind," I said, Broly gasping at that and sighing and nodding.

I then approached him and touched his head with my hands, trying to see his angry thoughts. And I saw the thoughts of him being born up to the point where he saved Paragus and Letticia from the destruction of Planet Vegeta. And during this vision, I saw something that was immediately apparent that was different between him and the anime counterpart. He apparently was born with some kind of mental condition, most likely autism or Asperger's syndrome. It then showed him crying and clutching his head in pain as he heard Goku crying in his cot before he was about to be sent to be killed for being an unfit warrior. He then activated his green bubble of energy and encased him and his parents within it and escaping to a different planet that looked to be green and full of life.

"Rggh..." Broly growled as he looked at me with a frown.

"I saw it all, Broly... it seems that my hunch was right. You were born with a different mental ability than most Saiyans. What kind of mental ability, I don't know, but in my world we called it Autism," I said to him, Broly frowning at me and wanting to speak.

"Au... tism? What's that?" Broly asked.

"It's a disability, making it hard to do certain things that most people can do normally. For you, it seems you have social anxiety and anger management issues. That's why it makes it difficult for you to forgive Goku for him crying and making you upset all those years ago," I said, Broly looking confused at the name.

"Go... ku?" he asked.

"That's his new name that we call him on Earth. You parents told me that you hate it when people mention his original name. So I'm calling him Goku instead of his original name. You already know the name and you don't need to say it," I said to him. Broly sighed and spoke it anyways.

"Kakarot... his name... Kakarot... right?" he asked, him not growling for a change.

"Yes... but all of us on Earth minus the other Saiyans call him Goku. He's a completely different person than the one you met as a baby. He hit his head when he was a toddler and lost nearly all of his memories of being a Saiyan. The only way he learned he was a Saiyan was when his brother, Radditz, came to try and kidnap his son, which was the first person I trained in controlling their anger," I said, Broly becoming intrigued at that.

"His name? The kid?" Broly asked.

"His name is Gohan. He's half Saiyan and half human, his latent power being unheard of. He's also the youngest person to have ever become a Super Saiyan, thanks to my assistance," I smiled, Broly gasping at that word usage.

"Super Saiyan?... I can do it too," Broly said as he sighed deeply and his hair turned into a bright blue, which was his version of Super Saiyan, his restraint device controlling it so it didn't get out of control.

"I see you can control it slightly. But that's because of this strange device on your head... I promise you that one day, I will help you to be able to control your powers without this restraint device. But as for right now, you need it on. We don't want to risk any casualties," I said to him as I tried to touch his clothes to console him, Broly smiling at it as he then let his Super Saiyan hair down and he became soothed to the point that he fell asleep. "I'll come back when you wake up," I smiled at him as I then went through the door and saw that Letticia was listening in through the door, me smiling at her.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked her.

"Yes... and... I'm speechless... he's had a mental defect since birth?... That would explain why King Vegeta wanted to have him killed. He viewed defective Saiyans as weak... so he had them killed when they were deemed defective. Broly was special though... when he got really mad at seeing his father get beaten, he killed all the guards and saved me and him before we could also be killed... and then Frieza blew the planet up just as we were escaping it. We escaped to a different planet that was completely secluded as it was deemed by Frieza as not a good real estate world. It was a world filled with water and few patches of land. We had Broly help us hop to different planets until we reached one that was outside of Frieza's influence as well as being home to the rest of the Saiyans that had defected from Frieza," Letticia explained.

"But why were you going to be executed with Broly and Paragus?" I asked her.

"Well... it was because Paragus was accused of conspiracy to overthrow King Vegeta. And I was supposed to be killed last, as it was deemed by King Vegeta. He always thought that the mothers of the Saiyans had to be killed last so they would be broken... he was a truly sick man," Letticia sighed.

"Hmph," I heard Vegeta say from nearby, him approaching us with a frown on his face. But then again, his face was in a frown 90 percent of the time. "I have no idea why my father would have that rule in place, but he favored strength and survival above all else. I was supposed to be the heir of the throne, but then he died with the other Saiyans. It honestly didn't surprise me that he wasn't wished back to life. Even though I admired him, he wasn't the nicest man on the planet. Quite the opposite," Vegeta frowned.

"Yeah... I didn't want you to hear that, Prince Vegeta," Letticia said as she bowed to him on one knee.

"No need to be modest. Besides, I have no empire to rule anymore. And besides, I already am going to have a life on Earth... I've met someone," Vegeta said, me smirking at that as Letticia gasped.

"A suitor? What's her name? Is she a human?" Letticia asked with a smile.

"Rgh... her name is... before I say it, ghost bitch, promise you won't tell anyone else," Vegeta frowned.

"My lips and my thoughts are sealed," I smiled at him.

"Okay... her name is Bulma Briefs... I just found out she was pregnant with our child. We're planning a secret wedding in about 2 months time," Vegeta said.

"You and Bulma, huh? Never thought you two were compatible honestly," I smiled at him.

"Well... she is the kindest person on the planet and though she insists on washing my armor, she also helps tend to my wounds if I push myself too hard in training. She's even taken to sleeping next to my bed if I pass out from training," Vegeta said.

"Touching... truly. I hope you have a great wedding. I promise not to tell a soul," I smiled at him, not wanting to ruin the future.

"Of course," Vegeta smiled with angry eyes. He then left and I was alone with Letticia again.

"Did you hear his voice when he said Goku's original name, though?" I asked Letticia.

"Yes... he said it without going out of control... you're incredible," she smiled at me.

"It won't be enough, though. I need to keep talking to him and helping him learn. He needs to learn how to socialize without anxiety and he needs to learn how to control his anger without the restraint device. For now, we'll keep it on, but one day I'd like to test it out without the device. I'll make sure to take him to an area that is devoid of life in case he gets out of control, but I'm going to help him for about 2 months worth before we do that. Is that acceptable for you?" I asked Letticia.

Letticia smiled and tried to hug me, but was unable to. "Sorry, but I can't be touched except by those of the spirit world... thanks for the offer of a hug though," I smiled at her.

"Thank you... thank you so much," she smiled at me.


	19. Rules of Conduct Between Two Species

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

I continued to work with Broly when he woke up again and we made some more progress before we finally landed on the planet in question, seeing that Paragus and Letticia weren't lying when they said the planet was green and verdant. It was full of grass, trees, water, a lot of the stuff required of an inhabitable planet. And that's a pretty good thing because, the side part of it? IT WAS NEW NAMEK! And we saw that the Namekians on the planet were also shocked just as well as the Saiyans that had appeared on the planet.

"Namekians? What are they doing on this planet? They weren't here when we left," Letticia gawked when she saw them before we landed from out the window.

"Well, we saved the Namekians from Planet Namek before the planet could blow up. We then used their Dragonballs to wish for them to be warped to a planet similar to the one they inhabited..." I said with a bit of concern. I didn't know if these Saiyans were baddies that would hurt the Namekians, so I was hesitant that they'd be living on the same planet as them.

"Dragonballs? What are those? And you say they grant wishes?" Paragus asked, me frowning at that.

"If you think about hurting these Namekians for their Dragonballs, I would suggest not doing so. I'm not forgiving to people that try to hurt innocents for something of personal gain. That's exactly why we had to handle Frieza because he tried to blow Namek up before we saved the Namekians from his men's murderous ways and the exploding planet," I said to him.

"You saved an entire race from Frieza as well as helped avenge the Saiyans?... Impressive resume," Paragus gawked.

"You bet your ass it is. Trixie, despite being a ghost, is quite powerful. I find it admirable, even if her sarcastic wit can annoy me and her opponents in battle, me especially though," Vegeta smiled with angry eyebrows.

"Sarcastic wit? You like to poke fun at your enemies is what you're saying? Heh, a bit dangerous, ain't it?" one of the other Saiyan males said. So far they hadn't done anything bad and Paragus looked to be the one leading them anyways.

"Kind of hard to have anything be dangerous to me when only holy items are able to injure me. The only thing that has ever hurt me to this day was a vial of holy water that Cooler's stupid trinity of Ginyu Force knockoffs splashed me with," I said with a smile.

"So no hurting the Namekians or wishing for anything on the Dragonballs, right?" Letticia asked.

"Exactly. Especially since some wishes seem good at first, but they are quite bad in the long run. Such as immortality making you live forever at the expense of your brain turning to mush. And eternal youth makes you still able to die but you'd be unable to age. There is always a catch to wishes unless the wish is to wish for someone back to life. But we only use the Dragonballs on our planet to wish for people to be brought back to life that had been killed by any kind of baddies that try to hurt innocents, but we only bring back those that aren't evil," I said.

"Interesting... you're quite... smart," I heard Broly say from behind me, which made me smile at how he was trusting enough of me to talk to me.

"Okay, if you do want to live on this planet with the Namekians, we'd need to ask their permission and establish ground rules with them as well. Any questions?" Bardock asked.

"Not really," Letticia smiled.

We then disembarked from the ship and the Namekians, though looking surprised at the ship, changed their shocked faces to smiles when they saw me and Gohan emerge from the ship in particular. "Is that you, Miss Trixie? What are you doing visiting us with these strangers?" asked one of the elders.

"Well, these guys were here before you guys and were hoping to build a civilization... but that was before we wished you guys to this planet. So they want to live here with you guys, but in order to do so, we'd need to establish rules and guidelines between both sides," I said to them.

"Very well. We must consult Elder Moori about these rules. He's currently in the temple. Please, come with us," the elder said as he led our group and the other Saiyans along with us.

"So... I feel I should ask this... but why is my ex-girlfriend going through some kind of face-changing disease?" one of the male Saiyans asked, looking at Saladia in particular.

"I apologize, Stalakka... when I was brought back to life, I accidentally had someone else have their soul merge with mine... someone from Trixie's dimension. And quite the famous person in her universe... her name is Amelia Earhart and she's the most famous female aviator in Trixie's world. But she's more powerful than I am, even when I'm fighting or training, so she usually calls the shots..." Saladia said before she gasped and her face changed once again to Earhart.

"Yes, it is true..." she sighed, looking a bit sad at the fact that she was an obstacle in her boyfriend's relationship... which was strange because he never knew she was alive again until her face changed back to Saladia on the ship when Amelia looked at Stalakka's face directly.

"I see... at least you're safe, Saladia. I was concerned about your whereabouts after Planet Vegeta was destroyed... I thought you were dead," Stalakka said.

"Well... she kinda was. But when we used our Earth Dragonballs to wish all the good people back to life that were killed by Frieza and his men, she and these other Saiyans were also brought back to life minus Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. Then we used the Namekian Dragonballs to wish for them to be brought to Earth before the planet would blow up because of Frieza splitting the planet's core," I said.

"Sounds a bit convoluted... to convoluted for me to handle honestly," Paragus smiled as I noticed Goku's power emerge and Broly noticed it too, but I smiled at how he was managing to hold his anger in.

"Just think... good thoughts..." Broly said to himself with but a small whisper as we finally arrived at the temple that had Moori inside of it. We entered and saw Moori sitting on a seat with a Dragonball perched atop a staff he owned. The 7 star ball.

"I've been expecting your return, friends, but I didn't think that there would be more of you as well as you to return so soon," Moori admitted when he saw us.

"Well, that's because the ones of us that you haven't met before were just about to try and settle on this planet before we wished you guys here... how very ironic, huh?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, fate can be quite ironic at times. So what do you wish to discuss?" Moori asked.

"Some ground rules so that both Namekians and the Saiyans can both live on this planet in harmony," I said with a smirk.

* * *

After a lot of debate, we finally established 5 major rules for both of the Saiyans and the Namekians to follow with one another.  
The first rule was that there was to be no fighting with physical violence unless it was for fun. If they were to fight with violent intent, then they would be kicked off the planet and sent to Earth instead.  
The second rule was that the Dragonballs should be used sparingly and only in terms of absolute crisis. This would ensure that both sides wouldn't have anyone trying to use the Dragonballs to wish for foolhardy or evil wishes.  
Rule three stated that both Namekians and Saiyans had to have members that supported the wildlife and helped produce food. Obvious rule if there ever was one.  
The fourth rule was for Saiyans in general, but also included Namekians. It stated that if someone were to attack Namek that the more powerful of the Saiyans and the Namekians would team up to try and defeat the person in question. And if all else failed, send a message to Earth for assistance.  
And the final rule was the most important. No killing of any sentient life. This was the most important rule of the bunch. If anyone would do the crime of murder to any person unless it was proven accidental, they would immediately have a death penalty themselves.

Once the rules were in place, they were written down on some very resilient paper and placed in a special area with Grand Elder Moori where it would stay safe from harm. "Is everyone fine with these rules we have put in place?" I smiled at everyone.

"Yes," everyone said in unison minus Broly, who simply nodded and hummed. He really wasn't that much of a people person, I could tell.

"Hey, uh, Paragus?" I asked Broly's dad, him looking at me in confusion.

"What is it, miss Trixie?" he asked.

"I know it may be a bit much to ask, but do you think that I could request that Broly return to Earth with me and my allies so I can help him out some more? Because he still needs a lot more tutoring in order for him to be able to control himself," I said, Broly smiling and approaching Paragus with a smile.

"Please, father?..." Broly asked calmly.

"I will allow it, but only if you come back here to visit once a year. Okay?" Paragus smiled.

"Done deal," I smiled at him as I held out a pair of gloves and Paragus smiled and put them on so he could effectively shake my hand.

"So you can only grab onto someone if they have clothes on? Nice to know," Letticia giggled at me.

"Yep... now we need to get back home, Gohan. Your mom is probably going to kill me for taking this little detour, so we need to shower her with some persuasion," I smiled at Gohan.

"Oh crap! You're right! We need to get back home!" Gohan gasped.

"Broly? Would you like to come with? All I need to do is place my hand on you and Gohan's clothes and I'll warp us back to Earth in the blink of an eye," I smiled at him.

"Sounds... fun," Broly smirked.


	20. Peace Be With You, Broly

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Once I returned back with Broly, I continued to help him in terms of his psychology as well as helping to tutor Gohan while training all of our group at the same time minus Goku when he returned. And I only made sure to train Broly if he wanted to, which was a bit often, but he did have his days he didn't want to train. I knew that having him on Earth was a huge risk and that he may become a future villain, but he wasn't evil. He just had a vendetta against Goku. But every single day I worked with him he started to get calmer and calmer every time that I mentioned Goku's original name of Kakarot until, at some point, just a month before the Androids would arrive, he finally was able to stay absolutely and positively calm whenever I mentioned Kakarot or Goku's name to him.

"Okay, now that you've finally learned how to control your anger at Goku, we can finally move on to the next step. It's going to be a bit tougher, just so you realize," I said to Broly, who smiled contentedly at me.

"Of course... I'm ready, Master," he said to me. It was odd that he called me his master when all I did was help him control his emotions and train him a bit, but I didn't mind it. He was actually quite the gentleman when you really got to know him, which was an honest surprise I didn't see coming from the buff Super Saiyan.

"Okay, Broly. The next step is to be in Kakarot's presence. We will go to a secluded area that I have told Goku to meet us at just in case things may go bad. Just a small bit of precaution, just to clarify," I said to him, Broly nodding at that as well. "And then I will try to have you engage in a training session with him if you can keep calm around him. If you can effectively train with Kakarot for 1 hour straight without a single act of aggression, then you've proven you can handle your anger enough to the point I can take off your restraint device," I smiled at him, the last bit making him a bit surprised.

"M-My restraint device?... Are you absolutely sure?" he asked in shock.

"If anything were to go wrong if I remove it, I'll just place it back on your head. Keep in mind that I'm still the stronger of us two even if you do go to full power," I smiled at Broly, him looking at me like I was crazy, but still nodding all the same. "Okay, I'll warp us away to the area Goku agreed... the same place he first fought Vegeta," I smiled as I warped both of us away and to the location, it being the same dusty desert we had been to before. And upon arriving, Broly looked at Kakarot and I could feel some kind of tension, but he sighed and put on a smile. He was calm, just a bit uneasy.

"So you're Broly, right?" Goku smiled at my big bud, Broly smiling and walking forward slightly, turning himself into his blue-haired Super Saiyan form, Goku in awe at his power. "You're quite tough, even when not at full power, I will admit that much. And about the past, no hard feelings, right? Besides, I can't remember anything for the life of me," Goku smiled, Broly smiling at that.

"Master Trixie... already told me," Broly smiled at Goku.

"Master? You actually have a student, Trixie! That's so cool!" Goku smiled.

"What can I say? I know talent when I see it and even though he is holding back, I can sense that his power right now is equal to yours in Super Saiyan form. At full power, the androids won't stand a chance," I smirked.

"So 1 hour, correct?" Goku smiled.

"One hour. Then, if all goes well, we can finally see Broly's true power," I smirked as Broly put up a battle stance and smiled at Goku.

"I'll go easy on you," Broly smiled confidently. He was being absolutely calm. Just had to hope it stayed like that.

* * *

It was a complete success. For the entire 1 hour that Broly trained with Goku, he never once did anything malicious nor thought anything malicious towards Goku at all. Even when he thought of the bad memories, he simply shook his head and looked in my direction to calm down. He was much more calm when I was around, that much was for sure.

"Okay, the hour is up and you're still as calm as ever. Now for the moment of truth. Time to see your true power and see if you can control it," I smiled at Broly, him smirking and kneeling to me so I could take off the headdress he wore on his head. I then placed my hands on the device and took it off of Broly's head, Broly gasping when I took it off completely, but him recovering as I noticed his regular Super Saiyan hair turn into its absolute golden state and he gained much more buff all over him to match. The only difference between his current appearance and in the movies? He had his pupils in his eyes and he didn't look angry. He looked completely calm even in full power.

"What incredible power! It's amazing!" Goku said in surprise and astonishment as Broly then looked at Kakarot and smiled, poking his nose playfully.

"You are officially a changed man, Broly. You can control your anger completely now! Your parents are going to be so proud of you!" I smiled at him.

"My parents... yes... it is about time that we visit them again, isn't it?" Broly smiled.

"Yes, it is. Would you like me to warp us to their location?" I smiled at Broly.

"I'd like that, Master," Broly said. Always a man of few words. I then grabbed his clothes and warped us both to Paragus and Letticia's location, them looking shocked by our sudden appearance in an area that looked to be a regular house filled with simple necessities and knickknacks.

"Oh my!... What the... son? Is that really you?" Letticia gasped when she saw Broly, her shock plain as day when she saw the restraint device still in my grasp and that Broly was in his full power state.

"Incredible... You actually frigging did it, Trixie... We're forever in your debt for this..." Paragus smiled as Broly approached his parents and he hugged both of them with one arm each. He was actually bigger than both of them and yet Broly was still as kind as he had proven himself to be.

"You're welcome. And there really is no debt to be paid to a ghost, right?" I smiled at them.

"Still, we can't thank you enough..." Letticia smiled as she actually started to cry silently. "Thank you... really, thank you," Letticia sniffed in a large booger.


	21. Androids Galore

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**  
 **This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.**  
 **With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

It had been a long and arduous three long years since Trunks had warned us of the androids in question. It was finally the day that he mentioned, so everyone all met up in South City's outskirts in the same area with Yajirobe arriving by flying car and Bulma arriving in a Capsule Corporation jet of the smaller kind. And when everyone saw what she held in her hands, everyone was shocked.

"AWW! Who's this little angel's name?" Gine gushed at the baby, as did the other female Saiyans. "His name is Trunks. Guess who the daddy is," Bulma smiled.

"I think I know. He told me you were going to get married and that you were having a kid. It's Vegeta," I smiled at her, Bulma gasping and forming a smile at that.

"I'm surprised Vegeta would tell you of all people, honestly. I'm also surprised you managed to keep that secret for so long," Bulma smiled.

"Like I would ruin something as surprising and secretive as you being pregnant with Vegeta's kid? Come on, think of what it would do to his pride and his training focus if everyone pestered him about it," I smiled.

"Fair point," Broly smirked.

"Speaking of, I've never met this Saiyan with you... mind telling me your name, big guy?" Bulma smiled at my big friend.

"Broly. Yours?" he smiled.

"Bulma Briefs. And this little guy is named Trunks. Notice how adorable he is? But according to Vegeta, he has a lot of latent power trapped somewhere inside of him," Bulma smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Trunks," I smiled at the little guy, him trying to grab my hand and being confused at how his tiny fingers just went right through my skin.

"Hehe.. look at his little face. So cute when confused!" I gushed at it.

"Mm..." Trunks smiled as I then petted his head with my fingers, me being able to do that much since he wore a hat on. I made sure to do it gently so as not to ruin his precious head.

"Okay, it's 10 am and the androids still haven't arrived," Piccolo frowned.

"Keep waiting. For all we know, he could've been rounding out the time it took. They could be here at 10 or they could be here at 10:15. Who can say when they'll arrive?" I asked. And then something happened. We heard a loud explosion and I could see the duo off in the distance. One fat and on skinny with a long hat.

"I think we just found them... wait... why can't I sense them?" Krillin gawked.

"I can't either!" Saladia gasped before Amelia took over.

"Well, if they're part machine, then maybe they can't be sensed. Their codes may be hiding their true power," Amelia said.

"Very possible, Amelia. We'll need to go down there and spread out to try and find these androids. Look for the insignia on their bodies of two r's with one mirroring the other. That's the Red Ribbon symbol," Goku said.

"Understood, let's go down and see if we can't take care of these bozos before Trunks can arrive," I smiled. We then proceeded down to the South City and proceeded to look around for any kind of clues, me looking around to see if anyone had seen anything. "Excuse me, have you seen a duo with some strange emblem on their clothes? It looks like two red r's but one is mirrored," I asked someone.

"Um... not that I know of. Is that the one that caused that car to explode?!" the man gawked.

"Yes, but it isn't just one. It's two. Normally I could sense their presence as I'm a spirit, but they're machines, so I can't sense them," I frowned at the man.

"Well, I'll alert you if I find anyone fitting that description," he said as I then looked behind me and saw a duo of people on the ground that were around Yamcha's position, Yamcha looking to be confronting them as I noticed their appearances. Doctor Gero and 19 for sure.

"GUYS! THEY'RE HERE!" Yamcha exclaimed before Doctor Gero grabbed Yamcha by the mouth and started to drain his energy, me making my energy spike to alert everyone that I had found the duo, me rushing to the old creep and knocking Yamcha out of his grasp before Yamcha would be completely drained, the former bandit gasping and coughing afterwards as I glared at the madman.

"Well, well, I guess that we've got some new meddlers that our data hasn't mentioned of," Gero smiled as he looked at me with a smile before Goku arrived with the others. "More than a few new faces, it seems," Gero smirked at this.

"Let's take this somewhere that has no innocents that can be harmed. Got it?" I frowned at the madman and his clown creation next to him.

"Very well. Come, 19, it's time to deal with Goku once and for all," Gero frowned as we proceeded to the battlefield and I felt Goku's life force start to get dimmer. He was starting to breathe heavy as we arrived in the field that we would face Gero at, me looking at Goku and frowning at him.

"Goku, why are you breathing heavy after just flying for a bit? You feeling alright?" I asked him, wondering if he'd be honest with me.

"Well.." Goku was about to say, me looking at him sharply.

"Be honest, have you even contracted that disease yet?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about? Didn't that guy say that he'd contract the heart disease a year before today? He can't have it now!" Gine exclaimed in shock.

"What are you all going on about?" Gero asked with a frown.

"Goku, I knew you haven't gotten the disease and I know that just now the symptoms started to appear. Never before have you breathed heavily after a few minutes of flight... honestly, your brain worries me sometimes, you know?" I frowned at him as I looked at Broly.

"Broly, change of plans. You get Goku back to his house so he can take that medicine effective immediately. We can handle these metallic assholes in the meantime, got it?" I smirked at my friend.

"Of course," Broly said, him grabbing onto Goku and hoisting him over his shoulder, Goku breathing even more heavily as Broly was about to leave.

"Make sure you and Chi-Chi take the medicine too!" I exclaimed at him before he could get out of earshot, him giving a thumbs-up as he flew off, Gero looking at me with a frown.

"You're telling me that Goku's going to be out of commission because of a stupid disease?... Very well, we will just kill you all and then go after Goku ourselves," Gero smirked as he looked at 19. "19, pick who you want to fight," Gero smiled at his puppet.

"I wish to battle the females with the monkey tails," 19 said in his high-pitched clown voice, me groaning as I held my ears at the voice.

"My god! Your voice sounds like nails on chalkboard mixed with 500 mice squeaking in unison! Who the hell designed your voice to sound so annoying?" I groaned at him, earning a scowl from 19 and Gero at the same time.

"So, you wish to fight us female Saiyans, do you, clown boy? Very well... let us entertain that... want to know a secret, androids?" Onin smiled as she stepped forward and looked at me for approval.

"Go ahead and do it. All of you girls," I smiled at them.

"Time to show the fruits of our training in Master Trixie's Boot Camp!" Pepper exclaimed as she and the other female Saiyans charged their power up and then turned into Super Saiyans, everyone gasping that didn't know about it prior.

"You just became Super Saiyans! That's awesome!" Krillin gawked.

"Of course we did, silly! Trixie trained all of us Saiyans to go Super! Even Bardock and Vegeta can do it!" Saladia smirked at that as she looked at 19 with a smile.

"Do you have any kind of power sensors in those wired bones of yours, clown boy?" Gine smirked.

"No, I do not," 19 said.

"Well, our power is sure to be stronger than yours. Want to test that theory?" Pepper smirked as she rushed forward and connected a blow to 19's backside, the four girls proceeding to punch his body to each other in unison and 19 looking to be in actual pain as parts of his body started to fall off bit by bit until, finally, Onin delivered the final blow with a singular energy blast that demolished the rest of the robot, only his head remaining before powering down completely, Gero looking shocked at this as he looked to be a bit scared.

"Well, well, how to deal with you?" I smiled at him, Gero gasping and sending a smoke ball onto the ground before escaping, me rushing through it and after the doctor, making myself invisible in the process to chase after him in secrecy, listening into his conversation as he rushed off.

"I must release 17 and 18, as much as I don't want to... they can handle that kind of power and kill Goku on top of that!" Gero exclaimed, me contacting my allies from a distance with telepathy.

"Guys! These guys aren't the androids that the future boy mentioned! They're Doctor Gero and a different android! And Doctor Gero is on his way to free the real threats, androids 17 and 18! Follow my power level and you'll find us easily!" I exclaimed at them in telepathy, Gero not noticing me at all as we proceeded to his secret lab and he entered it, me hiding myself still as he started to release 17 and 18, him releasing 17 first while holding onto the emergency shutdown switch. I then noticed some detailed plans on the table and saw that they were for android 17, but another one was even better. It was the blueprints for Cell! I quickly and quietly swiped the papers and kept them hidden with my invisibility powers, 17 then starting to speak after waking up.

"Good morning, doctor. Thanks for waking me," he smiled after seeing the switch.

"My word... did you just thank me?" Gero asked.

"Of course, I owe my existence to you," 17 smiled at his 'creator'. Even though said creator stole 17 and 18 away from their families and turned them into sentient androids.

"Now let's wake your sister," Gero said as I looked at the duo as they soon emerged, 18 then looking at the switch as well and her also feigning innocence.

"A good morning to you, dear Doctor Gero," she smiled, me finally deciding to end the party as I felt the powers of my friends outside.

"Ugh, can you spare me the idiocy, please?" I groaned as I simply snagged the remote from Gero's grasp and then threw it at the wall, 17 gasping at what just happened.

"W-Who did that? Show yourself!" 17 exclaimed, me snickering as I appeared, Gero growling at my presence.

"You just destroyed the only way I could have them under control, do you realize that?!" Gero asked, me smirking at that.

"Oh, really? Well, according to these papers that I saw on your desk while you were waking those two up, they have no right to be controlled by you, isn't that right, kidnapper?" I growled at him as I showed the blueprints for 17 that I had on my person, 17 gasping at it as well as 18's eyes going wide and Gero growling at that.

"Now I'll ask you two this once. Do you really want to do Gero's dirty work and destroy everything in the world? Or are you just programmed to go after Goku and that's it?" I frowned at the two androids, them looking at me with a frown that slowly turned into a smile.

"You've got that much right, whoever you are... very smart. Too smart, in fact. How do you know so much about us?" 18 smiled at me.

"Someone told me that you two were incredibly dangerous and that you feel no emotion I wanted to see if that was really the case. But just from seeing you guys and seeing how you were stolen from your families for this little experiment this 'good doctor' did on you? I'd say that you're well inclined to hate him but not anyone else," I smiled.

"You've got that much right as well... what's this supposed to be?" 17 asked as he looked over to a nearby capsule and saw the number on it just as the others barged the door down.

"Trixie! What's going on?!" Trunks exclaimed when he appeared.

"Nothing, just chatting with two people that are not at all the villains here. It's this asshole with the giant hat... speaking of which, Doctor Gero, time to pay for your crimes," I said to him as I compressed the air around his neck and forced his head to pop off, 18 closing the distance and stomping his head to bits, brain matter and all.

"Gross..." Pepper gulped.

"I wonder what this android will be like... he looks much bigger than the two of us, and it says his name is 16. The one before you, brother," 18 smiled as she approached the capsule and Trunks looked angry.

"You let him awaken 17 and 18?! You fool! You've doomed us all!" Trunks exclaimed in anger.

"Have they tried to attack any of you yet? I don't see any bodies piled up right now, do you? Just trust her, Trunks, she's the most intelligent of all of us. I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Amelia said to Trunks, him being a bit hesitant as 18 woke up 16 and he looked to be just as he was in the anime. Big, burly, and having a monotone expression on him.

"Nice to meet you, big guy. Name's 16, right? We're fellow androids," 17 smiled at him.

"Nice... to meet you," 16 smiled finally at the other two before looking at my group with a frown.

17 then burst a hole through the roof and the trio then escaped through it, me looking at Trunks as he tried to send some shots and sword slashes at me, none of them connecting with me at all. "Listen, Trunks. I had them fess up what they actually wanted to do. The only thing that they are programmed to do is defeat Goku, which I could help get that bit of programming out of them with Bulma's help and with these detailed blueprints I stole from Gero's desk," I said to him, Trunks gasping at it as he eyeballed it and was amazed at the intricacy of the details.

"Now what do you say that we go after these androids just to see what they're going to do? Some of us should also go and get these plans to Bulma and some of us should go check to see how Goku is faring," I said to the lot.

"I'll take the plans to Bulma," Pepper smiled.

"As will I," Onin smirked.

"And I may as well check on Goku with Yamcha. We're not nearly powerful enough to handle these androids," Tien said.

"Okay, the rest of us will go after the androids," I said.


	22. Lapis, Lazuli, and 16

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Once we closed the distance, Vegeta was the first to start spouting his mouth at the androids in front of us, challenging 18 to a fight with a glare in his eyes. "Okay, mister big shot. Let's play, just you and me," 18 smiled at Vegeta before I asked her a question.

"Just one question before the first punch is thrown. You two were obviously humans before being kidnapped and turned into androids, so what are your true names? Or is that information you don't want to release?" I asked the duo of 17 and 18, them gasping before smiling at my question.

"Lapis... My name used to be Lapis," 17 smiled at me.

"And I used to be named Lazuli... no one has ever asked us about our past before... it feels nice to be reminded of the good old days," 18 smiled.

"Okay, let the fight commence," I smiled, Vegeta immediately rushing 18 and trying to blow a blast at her, but 18 deflected it and leaped into the distance before then answering back with a blast of her own, Vegeta dodging it but the blast managing to make a large pothole on the mountain road we were on. "Well, that's going to hurt the economy," I snickered as Vegeta then started to try and attack 18 nonstop, gradually getting weaker until 18 saw the opportunity and smacked him in the arm with her leg so powerfully, it ended up breaking it in one go!

Everyone gasped when Vegeta's arm was suddenly out of commission from one attack and Trunks then looked angry and rushed in to attack. "FATHER! HYYAAAHHH!" Trunks exclaimed as he rushed in to try and attack 18, but 17 closed the distance and kicked Trunks directly in the side, Trunks gasping as the wind left his body and his Super Saiyan status ended abruptly, his sword getting stuck in the ground on top of that.

"Oh my gosh! If that android girl can completely defeat Vegeta in just one kick, imagine what she could do to us!" Gine gasped in shock before Piccolo rushed down and tried to attack 17, him getting punched in the gut and getting promptly defeated from just one blow.

"Guys, don't attack them! You'll just get hurt! And we have a limited number of Senzu Beans!" Bardock exclaimed, them gasping and nodding afterwards as if they understood.

17 and 18 then joined up by our area and looked at us with a smile.

"Listen, guys... I have to ask this... how powerful are you in terms of power level strengths? Because our strongest member is 2.9 million in terms of power," I asked 17 and 18, talking about Broly in particular. At full power, he was the about 500 thousand more powerful than Vegeta.

"In terms of attack power? About 3.4 million for both of us. Besides, all we want is to beat Goku. And after that's done, we'll finally be free," 17 smiled.

"Or there could be a different option... that is, if you're willing to go through with it," I smiled at the duo.

"What other option could there be?" 18 asked with a frown.

"There's a certain family in West City that are just as smart as Doctor Gero. I bet you that I can have them see these blueprints of 17 and they can use them to find out how to get rid of your 'kill Goku' programming before anything bad happens... besides, he's bedridden right now. It doesn't sound very sportsman-like to kill someone when they're sick with a viral heart disease, right?" I smiled at them, 17 gasping at this new information while 18 looked at Krillin with a smile and with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Did you... Are you serious when you say that?... You'd be willing to help us out?... And you say that Goku is bedridden with some kind of heart disease? Stupid idiot can't be bothered to show up because of him being sick... fine. We'll enlighten your offer, ghost girl. You say that this family can help us out? Then lead the way to where they live," 18 smiled as she then approached Krillin and kissed him on the cheek, which made some of the Saiyans gasp and made Gohan smirk at it.

"See you soon, cutie... we're going to get a car and head off to West City with this nice ghost girl... bye," 18 smiled at him as 16 then looked at me with a frown.

"Do you think... they could also help me?" 16 asked.

"Well, that depends. Are you the same as 17 and 18? You know, built from a human?" I asked.

"Negative... I... never was a human," 16 said.

"No matter. This family is still incredibly smart. You may know of them in your data... the Briefs family," I smiled.

"The Briefs? Like Bulma Briefs? Wise choice to have them work on us," 17 smirked.

"Of course, Lapis," I smiled.

"Mm... I like that," 17 smiled as we then went into the skies and proceeded to try and find ourselves a ride of some sort.


	23. The Insect Monster, Cell

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

After I had started following the androids to an area that would be closer to West City before they finally found a car, them stealing it from the people that were filling up the gas and me smirking at how they were breaking the law and them not caring one bit. "Well, looks like you guys are a bit of the troublemakers, aren't you?" I smiled at them.

"Well, what would you rather do with your time when you can't return back home after everything that's happened to you?" 17 asked with a smile.

"Why can't you go back home? Your families surely must miss you, right? I'm sure they'd love to see you again," I smiled at them, 18 sighing and shaking her head.

"We can't go back home... Gero said our entire home was going to die the moment he turned us into androids so no one could search for us... I don't even know if we can ever go back to Ginger Town again after all of this," 18 said, me gasping at the information she just mentioned.

"Ginger Town? That's the town directly next to West City! It still has a populace so you could visit after we get your coding changed!" I said to them, 17 braking directly after hearing that.

"Ginger Town is still there?! And you're saying you can get us back home?!" he asked in shock.

"Of course. Besides, you guys deserve some clarity with your family," I smiled at the duo.

"Thanks... I'd like that," 18 smiled.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going to West City. According to this sign, it should be 3 miles down the road," I said, me still a bit concerned about something else. According to the anime, Ginger Town was Cell's first victim when he got out of his hibernation. I knew I had to try and save those residents from Cell's vicious tail, and I knew that I'd have to act quick. The moment I got these guys to West City, I'd pursue Cell and try to at the very least free any kind of souls that were trapped inside of him... and before you ask, yes, I had that ability from Annin's teachings. It was the hardest ability to learn of the bunch but I could get souls trapped in limbo to go to the afterlife if I commanded them to do so.

I had to be patient though. I knew that one wrong slip-up and then Cell could very well destroy the entire planet... as much as it pained me to admit it, I had to allow Cell to absorb 17 and 18. Then, once the Cell Games happened, I would take the fray against Cell, as Gohan is sure to try to go beyond Super Saiyan when training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"You look a bit troubled, miss... is something the matter?" 16 asked me, getting me out of my daze in the process.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff... from my past," I admitted.

"By the way, I know I shouldn't ask, but what was your past like anyways? And where do you come from if we have no data on you?" 17 asked.

"Well, I used to be from a different dimension entirely. But when I died by drowning in my submerged car, a bright flash of light occurred and I was warped to the afterlife in this world in the form you see now. But the guy in charge there said I had no paperwork because of me not being from this world, so he sent me here as a spirit and said that I need to stay for 100 years until my full quota is reached," I explained.

"Wow, that sounds complicated... but you do have an air of mystery to you that I still can't fathom... almost as if you'd known about us from some time ago," 18 smiled.

"Well, Lazuli, it's very simple that I know so much about you and Lapis. It's because that purple haired guy with the sword? He comes from a future world where you two have driven the entire human race to the endangered species list. He's the only one that was capable of holding you off on even ground in that world... which is odd, considering you wiped the floor with both him and Vegeta," I smiled.

"A future boy? Then how did he get back to this timeline?" 17 asked.

"Simple. His mom, Bulma, made him a time machine," I smirked.

"Bulma has a kid? I will admit, though he was powerful, we are superior in strength," Lazuli smiled.

"Don't be so sure, 18... I can sense that the strongest member of Goku's allies is incredibly powerful... at current he's holding back, but his full power is only a couple hundred thousand underneath you and 17. If he receives any further training, then he'd wipe the floor with you both," 16 said.

"Wait, you're equipped with a power radar?" 18 smiled.

"Affirmative," 16 smirked as he looked out the window and he saw the serenity of the area that was West City's outskirts. We were going through a meadow by the side of the road on our way into the main area of West City, which was home to Bulma Briefs' family as well as the Capsule Corporation.

"In the meantime, I think I'll go check out Ginger Town myself to see if I could find your family myself... do you have any memories of them that I may be able to know about? Just think about them and I'll see your thoughts," I smiled at the duo. 18 smiled and closed her eyes in thought, me looking into her memories and seeing that her family consisted of her and Lapis as just a few years younger than they were today, their blonde-haired mom, a dad with black hair, and a little sister that had a pet kitten in her grasp. She had black hair as well, which made me smile.

"What are their names?" I smiled at Lazuli.

"Ruby's our sister's name and our dad and mom are named Silver and Goldie," she smiled.

"So your whole family is named after gems and minerals, huh? That makes me smile," I smirked.

"Yuck it up all you want, they're the nicest bunch you'll ever find in Ginger Town," Lapis smirked as he looked ahead of him and we then entered the Capsule Corporation HQ with the car, us then exiting it and approaching the door to Bulma's house, which I saw Mrs Briefs inside of it and doing laundry.

"Oh, hello there, Trixie. I see you've brought some friends. May I ask who they are?" she smiled.

"Well, I'd rather explain to Bulma. Do you know where she is?" I asked her.

"Well, she was here, but you just missed her. She's on her way to the nearby forest to look at something interesting... she said she was going to rendezvous with her son, but he's right here... so what's the deal?" Mrs Briefs asked, me gasping internally as I realized time was of the essence for the Ginger Town natives. "Could you give these blueprints to Doctor Briefs as well as tell him that these three are androids created by Doctor Gero that want to be rid of their 'kill Goku' programming? I need to get over to Ginger Town," I said to her.

"Oh, of course. Be back soon," Mrs Briefs smiled at me as I handed her the blueprints for both 17 and Cell, her looking a bit confused at Cell's blueprints before I exited the house and tried to sense for Cell. He was already well on his way to Ginger Town! I wasted no time in warping directly to his location, which was right at the border for Ginger Town and him to look shocked at my presence in front of him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I frowned at him with annoyance. He truly looked and smelled disgusting right now, but most likely smelled that way because he had recently gotten out of his final shedding.

"I'm going to feed on the bio energy of the humans in that town! What's it to you, miss?... Wait... why don't you have any feet and why do you float in the air?" Cell asked when he inspected my body further.

"You may not know anything about me, but I know all about you... the blueprints are dead-on accurate for a monster such as yourself, Cell," I frowned at him, Cell gasping at me knowing his name before he growled at me.

"You know of me already? How do you know that?" Cell asked.

"While I was in Doctor Gero's lab, I found blueprints on your design and what you look like and your purpose. You absorb innocent people with that grotesque tail and then use their energy to add onto your own! And once you have enough, you plan on absorbing 17 and 18 to become complete," I frowned at him.

"Very astute of you to know so much about me, ghost girl. But tell me, who are you?" Cell asked.

"Name's Trixie Gunders. And so you're aware, you can't harm me with that stinger at all, ugly bastard. It'll just go right through my body," I smiled at him.

"Really? Then let's see if you're truthful," Cell smirked as he then tried to stick his stinger into me and I audibly gasped at how I felt it enter my body like it would for anyone else! "ACK!" I exclaimed as I immediately sliced off his tail in retaliation before he could even think of sucking any bit of me into his body, Cell gasping and yelling from the pain, which got the attention of some people in Ginger Town, which I immediately didn't want at this time.

"Evacuate the city! Evacuate NOW!' I exclaimed at them, the people all listening and rallying everyone possible to get out of the city immediately, Cell furrowing his brow at my actions. "You're seriously going to let them escape?! All that bio energy is going to go to waste now!" Cell exclaimed at me as he then tried to connect his stinger in me again, which I protected myself in a shield of pure energy to prevent any kind of attack that Cell could dish out at me.

"A shield of spirit energy? How very impressive for a girl with no legs... that said, now that you've effectively ruined my chances at getting more bio-energy... hmm..." Cell smiled as he looked behind him and I gasped. There was a little girl over there that I recognized fully, even if she wasn't as old as she was in the Buu saga. The hair and the fact that she had on a shirt that said Hercule on it was all that I needed to know about her.

"Either you submit to me right now, or that little girl becomes my first victim," Cell frowned at me.

"I have a better idea," I frowned at him as I grabbed Cell by the arm and threw him directly into the town, rushing after him and connecting various punches to his body before he finally kicked me away with a single swipe of his arms. I was on even ground with him and Cell knew that absolutely.

"What's going on here?" I heard the little girl ask from nearby as Cell then smiled and smacked my spiritual body directly into the pavement, knocking the wind out of me long enough for him to get the drop on the little girl. "NO!" I exclaimed as Cell connected his tail into the little girl's body and her gasping as she tried to fight the monster doing this to her. "Daddy... Hercule... you'll pay..." she groaned as her body slowly but surely started to shrivel up and whither away until only her clothes remained, me glaring at the evil that Cell had done just now and knowing that I had to rescue her fro Cell's body right now! "LEAVE HIS BODY RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed at Videl's spirit, Cell gasping as a small white light emerged from his body and teleported away to the afterlife, me glaring at Cell as he looked at me in shock.

"What did you just do?!" Cell asked me.

"I freed her from your coding... but just looking at your power, you still got toughened up a few points even though she left for Otherworld. You are a sick, twisted monkey to do that to a kid!" I exclaimed at him as I got up and tackled Cell to the ground before I was soon joined by Piccolo, who looked to be quite angry as I noticed something I hadn't before. Kami's essence was no longer around. Only Piccolo's.

"Piccolo... you merged with Kami, didn't you?" I gawked at him.

"Yes, I have... who is this monster?" Piccolo asked.

"His name is Cell. Watch that tail of his. He uses that stinger to suck people's souls and bodies directly into his own to absorb their energy for his own usage," I growled lowly just thinking about what had just happened. Hercule definitely had a reason to stop Cell now. He had just killed Hercule's baby girl! And I wasn't going to let up on Cell until he was toast and all the people he absorbed could be free. Then I'd wish them all back to life with the Dragonballs and Videl would be brought back to life as well.

I then saw that we were being joined by more and more faces in the form of Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Bardock, Gine, and even Broly. Broly's power at maximum, thanks to further training with me, had surpassed my own, so he was now in a league above Cell. "The odds are stacked against you, Cell. Just give up and we promise to make your death quick," I frowned at him with my allies backing me up.

"Oh, but we wouldn't want that, now would we? At least, not until I've absorbed 17 and 18 into my body," Cell smiled as he went up to the sun and I frowned at this. "SOLAR FLARE!" Cell exclaimed, him blinding our eyesight with his stolen ability and everyone looking absolutely shocked at what had just happened.

"What the... that was the Solar Flare! What's going on?!" Krillin gawked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Remember when I found 17's blueprints back at Gero's lab? They weren't the only ones that I found. I also found blueprints for this creature that appeared out of nowhere. He's an android created by Gero and he's designed to have the DNA of multiple powerful fighters, those including Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, and King Cold. He isn't complete until he absorbs 17 and 18 into his body, but as of current, he's not able to contend with either of them. He needs to absorb innocent people in order to gain power to face 17 and 18 in battle. For now, we need to keep their location a secret and drive Cell away from where they're at as much as we can," I said to the others.

"Understood. We'll try to go after him, but he's hidden his energy, so it'll be hard to track him down," Piccolo said.

"Leave that... to me..." Broly said as he suddenly appeared from out of nowhere with a green shield around his person, him looking in the distance. "I can sense even the tiniest of life forms... he's to the north, proceeding to another small town. Let's go," Broly said as he led the others forward and I looked at my options as I grabbed Krillin before he could fly off.

"Don't even think about it, Krillin. Cell is leagues above you in terms of power. He and I were evenly matched so the only ones who could possibly have a shot against him are the Saiyans and Piccolo. Understood?" I frowned at him.

"Okay, sorry," Krillin gulped.

"Besides, I still need to report back to West City," I said to him as I warped us to the Capsule Corp and I saw that all of the residents of Ginger Town were there and that there were also news people interviewing them.

"So what happened when you fled Ginger Town to get here?" a news reporter asked the richest man in Ginger Town.

"I tell you, what I saw was the most horrifying sight in the world! I saw a ghost girl fighting off a giant insect-like monster! I stayed behind to watch the fight from afar and, when the monster got the chance, he went to a nearby little girl with a Hercule shirt on her and sucked her entire body into his body! It was nightmarish! I'm lucky to have gotten away unscathed!" he said as I approached him from behind, the news reporter gasping at my presence.

"Did the woman happen to be slightly see-through and have a ghost tail with no legs?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, did you see it too?" he asked before I looked whispered a single word into his ear.

"Boo," I smiled, the man jumping in shock and me loving it, but I knew to be serious as I looked at the news reporter with a serious look in my eyes.

"I'll show you what this creature looks like so you can have everyone on high alert," I said as I went into the Capsule Corp building and got a camera, taking a picture of Cell's blueprints with it and then presenting the finished photo to the media and showing it on the screen.

"If you see a monster that looks like this, and he hasn't seen you, hide immediately or run for the hills as fast as possible. He is highly dangerous, faster than any normal human, and can shoot beams out of his fingers and hands. The most dangerous asset about him is the tail. Whatever you do, do not let that stinger into your body under any circumstances! Your entire body and your very soul will be sucked into this monster and add onto his power," I said to the news camera.

"My word... what kind of madman would create a monster like that?" the reporter gasped.

"Doctor Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. He's long gone, but his legacy lives on," I said with a grim look in my face as I then looked at Krillin with a smile.

"I need to tell my friend confidential information. If you'll excuse us," I said as I led Krillin into the Capsule Corp HQ and led him to the room with Doctor Briefs, where he was currently working on 17 while studying the blueprints closely.

"Okay, Krillin. You may not believe me, but this Cell is from an alternate future where he killed Trunks and stole his time machine to get to this timeline. There is sure to be a hidden laboratory around where his real lab was that he had 17, 18, and 16 stored at. Your mission is to find it, find anything of value that could help us out such as blueprints or information about how to defeat Cell. And once you are done searching, blow the whole place up, including anything that may relate to Cell. Got it? This is a secret mission and I don't want you to blow it," I said to him.

"You can count on me, Trixie!" Krillin smiled as he then went out of the Capsule Corp and proceeded to where the lab was. I knew he'd succeed, I just had to worry about him. And I would definitely keep a close eye on Doctor Briefs and try to help him figure out how to get the programming out of the androids' heads. Maybe then we could have all of them as permanent allies. Couldn't have too many after all.


	24. Lapis's Sacrifice

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

I stayed with Briefs and helped him with the operations on 17 and 18 as much as I could, us managing to get their coding changed from 'kill Goku' to 'act on own accord' instead. Now they'd be able to act as who they are and no longer be controlled by Gero's malicious codes. But we also did something else for them that I felt they'd like to have. Their bombs removed from their systems. After all, they were powerful enough to blow up half the planet if they were ever used!

"Gero was always the crazy kook. Dangerous men make dangerous creations and decisions," Briefs said as he closed up the part of 18's head that contained the codes and fixed it so that it was firmly in place.

"There, that should do it... tell me, do you feel anything different, miss Lazuli, was it?" Doctor Briefs asked as 18 rose from the surgery bed and looked at me with a smile.

"I... I no longer have the urge to kill Goku... you're a miracle worker, Trixie... thanks..." 18 smiled as she was a tiny bit weakened from her falling asleep during the operation and only waking up for the final parts of the surgery, which she didn't feel any pain at all.

"I'll give you one thing, doctor. You're a much better doctor than Gero ever could be," 17 smiled at Doctor Briefs.

"Don't be counting your chickens before they hatch, Lapis. Gero did make one destructive monster. And he's out there wreaking havoc as we speak!" Krillin said with seriousness as he led all of us to the Bulma's house and we saw he had the news on, the main story being on the mystery monster.

"We have received new information about this mystery monster from an eyewitness giving a detailed photograph of what appear to be stolen blueprints to the monster. This is the photograph spoken of. If you see this monster, avoid it at all costs. It is wiping out the populations of towns and cities across the central area and is proceeding towards the east. The method of doing so? Well, we have video footage from a brave reporter that barely escaped with her life. What you are about to see is very graphic and is definitely disturbing," the anchor said as he then showed the video of the reporter hiding in an invisible car and recording Cell from a closed window. Cell had grabbed a woman from a building and slammed her against a wall, only then sticking his stinger into the woman's body. 17 and 18 watched in horror as the woman's body started to slowly shrivel up as Cell sucked them dry. Bones, skin, juices, everything went into that tail until all of the innocent woman was gone, her clothes all that remained.

"What kind of a monster is that?!" Lazuli gasped in fear.

"Cell is his name. He claims to be an android created by Doctor Gero and that he comes from an alternate future to Trunks. He's doing these horrid actions so he can get powerful enough to complete his transformation... and he requires two people in particular to finish that transformation," Bulma said with a frown.

"Well, who are they?" Lapis asked.

"Two androids, one male, one female, both alike in blood relation... do you get the gist?" Bulma said, Lapis and Lazuli gasping as they looked at each other in fear.

"That monster is going to try to absorb us?... But how? We're stronger than he is, right?... Right?" Lazuli asked.

"Right now, he's absorbed 10 whole towns and 3 minor cities entire populace. And from this scouter that I readjusted from our days on Namek, I can sense it right now... his power level is... just barely pushing past 4 million... Who is the strongest of us again?" Bulma asked with a gulp.

"Broly, at 2.9 million... this is NOT good... NOT good at all..." I gulped at this.

"Well, we may still have a shot. Apparently, Goku is going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan and Trunks and Vegeta are going in there first for a single day," Bulma said.

"Hyper-bologna time chamber? What the hell is that?" Lapis asked.

"Hyperbolic. It's a hidden chamber on Kami's Lookout that will allow you to transcend time and space, allowing you to get a year's worth of training in a single day. As in, the world of the Time Chamber is the perfect place for some last-minute training. And since we've got Saiyans going into it, we need to hope they go beyond Super Saiyan, like Vegeta promise he would do..." Bulma said.

"Beyond Super what? What's a Super Saiyan?" 16 asked from nearby, him being the next to be on the list, which would be quite easy, as Krillin had found his blueprints hidden in the secret lab before he blew it to kingdom come. "A Super Saiyan is a state of powerful transformation that only a Saiyan can accomplish. Even half breeds can perform the transformation as seen with Gohan and Future Trunks, as I am going to call him. It gives the user tons more power and speed with the added flare of extra aura sparkles and their hair changing to big and spiky, their eyes becoming sharper, and their eye color changing to green," I said with a smile.

"And Goku is a Super Saiyan already, correct? So I'm assuming the other Saiyans can do it too?" Lapis asked.

"All of them can do it except for baby Trunks here. He's too young to learn how to do it... but as for Cell's whereabouts... oh no... he's not... he can't be!" I exclaimed in shock as I felt his power start to come directly for us! But then, I suddenly got the idea to sense 17 and 18's powers... they were now able to be sensed after being subjected to surgery!

"SHIT! Cell's able to sense your energies now and he's coming faster than a speeding bullet! We need to get out of here and away from West City! 16, you're coming with us. We can do your surgery at a later date," I said to 16, him nodding and approaching me with a frown.

"Where are you going to go?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to go to a secluded island in order for Cell to get away from West City. Wish us luck," I said as I warped our four people team to an island near Master Roshi's place, but not quite. I then raised my power level to its maximum and I looked at 17 and 18 with seriousness in my eyes. "Try to make your presence be known, guys. We don't need any innocent West City people to die!" I said to them.

"Okay, we're doing it!" 17 exclaimed as a downpour started to happen, the rain hitting our heads as I felt Cell's power make a beeline for our area, him arriving in only a matter of minutes and me growling at him as he looked at us.

"So nice to finally meet you, 17 and 18. But how curious that your power stabilizers are somehow no longer working... I thought I sensed you in West City, but how did you warp from there to here with that much speed?" Cell asked as he slapped his tail against the ground and I glared at him.

"Before we start the fight, I'd like to say a few words before you do anything nasty," I frowned at Cell as I approached him with a frown.

"What kind of words would you like to say, bitch?" he asked me with a smile. I then inhaled sharply and, while keeping a barrier up for protection, I said the words that Annin taught me how to say.

"LEAVE FOR THE AFTERLIFE, OH TORTURED SOULS! I COMMAND IT!" I exclaimed, Cell gasping at that as his mouth emitted a laser of epic proportions that shot out into the sky and I gawked at how it was all of the spirits that he had devoured in the same grotesque manner.

"What... the fuck... was that?!" 17 gasped.

"That, Lapis, was all of the souls that Cell had absorbed into his body. They're free and on their way to the afterlife," I said with a smile.

"Wait... then that means that he's powerless now, right?" 18 asked.

"Negative. According to my scanners, there was very little difference in power drop from that stunt. Now he and I are at almost equal power... you two should get as far away from here as you can and keep running. I recommend using some kind of barrier to hide your true location," 16 said as he approached Cell and I got out of the way of Cell's tail before he could lunge it at me. But it was just so barely that I could literally feel the tail's force pushing wind against my body! That's how close it was!

"Stay away from us," I frowned at Cell as I grabbed onto 17 and 18 and enveloped all of us in a barrier. An air-tight barrier. "Get back here!" Cell exclaimed as he tried to follow us, but Android 16 closed the distance and attacked Cell with a few well-placed punches while I hid my trio behind a rock pillar and then got the greatest idea I could've ever got. "Lapis, Lazuli... I need you guys to trust me... I have a special invisibility trick that can not only conceal your body, but also power levels. It can only last for 10 minutes at a time before a 30 minute recharge. I'll give that power to both of you so you can try to escape from Cell. But know that if he touches you, the gig is up. Okay?" I frowned at them. Lapis gasped and nodded at this as I then touched both him and Lazuli and gave them the power to turn invisible in power and sight. "Now stay quiet and don't do anything to alert Cell to your presence. Get as far away from here as you possibly can," I said to them... but fate was not on our side. While I was speaking, I failed to notice on little important detail. Cell had jumped me from behind and had actually plunged his tail into my backside!

"ACK! NO!" I exclaimed as Cell then snickered. It's all over, I thought. I was going to die as a spirit and be dead forever... but then a miracle happened... not for the one doing it, but for me.

"Let her go! She isn't the one you're after!" Lapis exclaimed as he tried to punch Cell in the face, Cell smiling and grabbing 17 by the collar and releasing the tail from my body before he could drain me of anything.

"Lapis! NO!" I exclaimed as Cell then began to absorb him into his body by means of... tail vore... it was so disgusting and 18 whimpered silently as I looked at her with seriousness. "Run!" I exclaimed at her, 18 then rushing as far away as possible as Cell started his first transformation into his imperfect form. I immediately followed after while also grabbing onto 16 and seeing that he had been slightly injured from battling Cell, but nowhere near as bad as in the anime version.

I continued to fly into the distance with both of us eventually reaching a secluded island and us hiding in a cave as I looked at 18 and she knew not to say a peep or even to let her power be known. "Lapis... he's... he can't be... gone forever..." 18 sobbed into the dirt as I looked at her with a frown.

"No, there is still a chance. A chance to get him back. I just need some more time to practice the technique before I can perform it, but I promise I can get Lapis out of that monster's coding. Okay?" I asked her.

"O-Okay..." she sniffed at that as we then heard Cell above us.

"ANDROID 18! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU DO NOT SHOW UP IN THE NEXT 2 MINUTES, I WILL START TO DEMOLISH EVERY ONE OF THESE ISLANDS UNTIL I FIND YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Cell exclaimed at the top of his lungs, me groaning at how loud he was despite being far away.

"You really think he's serious?" Lazuli asked in shock.

"He could very easily destroy these islands to find you if he wished. He'd keep the blast powerful enough to destroy the islands, but the blast would be controlled to the point where you'd just be slightly damaged... he's playing dirty," I growled.

"So what do we do?" 16 asked.

"We wait. Besides, 18 still has 7 more minutes of invisibility and I sense that Vegeta and Trunks just left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... they should be on their way to help us out... just have to hope that Vegeta's ego doesn't ruin anything," I growled.


	25. Cell's Final Form

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.**  
 **This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.**  
 **With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Cell, upon noticing that the time had passed two minutes, then started to destroy the islands one by one, destroying tons of them in the process before only our island remained, Vegeta only then showing up with Trunks.

"Okay, we have some time now that they've shown up... we need to stay out of sight and get out of here before invisibility wears out... Lazuli, you and 16 accompany me back to West City. We need him to get into pique physical condition to face Cell and he's in need of repairs... and Lazuli?" I asked the female android. "So you know, the ability I wish to master is the ability for me to possess someone's body and force them to do as I command. I'd need only a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to perfect it with some assistance from my girlfriend... okay?" I smiled at her.

"O-Okay..." Lazuli said weakly as I warped our trio away and to West City, directly inside Doctor Briefs's lab, which shocked the doctor highly.

"By Jove! What's going on?!... Wait... Where's Lapis?" he asked in shock, me smiling at how he was wearing some special glasses to see the invisible 18.

I sighed and looked at him grimly as 18 started to sob. "Cell got him... he's going to try and get me too..." Lazuli cried at that.

"Please, Doctor Briefs. We need you to repair 16 so that he can be able to fight Cell while also getting rid of his 'kill Goku' programming... we need to go somewhere to hide from Cell before he starts to get desperate," I said.

But it was then that I felt Cell's power level stop being exerted and I felt Vegeta's power dwindle a bit. They were bargaining for Cell to gain his perfect form... "This isn't good..." I gulped as I looked at the scene from my mind's eye.

"And not just your pride, but for the pride of the entire Saiyan Race! I promise that if you let me reach my perfect form, I will be able to show you the truest extent of my power!" Cell guffawed.

"Very well. Go ahead and get this perfect form of yours. I'll wait right here for when you decide to face me again," Vegeta smiled before I stopped looking and went back to my reality.

"Dammit, Vegeta! He just accepted an offer to let Cell reach his perfect form instead of eliminating Cell with his increased power! Ugh, curse his stupidity!" I growled lowly as I punched the ground and formed a small dent in the floorboards at that.

"What do we do?" 16 asked in worry. Lazuli then stepped forward with a sigh and looked at me with a small, sad smile.

"The only way that we can possibly prevent Cell from destroying any more lives... is by giving him what he wants... if it means saving my family... if it means saving the world... I'll offer myself to him... just promise you can get me and Lapis out of Cell when you fight him next... okay?" Lazuli smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

I sniffled at that and placed my hand on her shoulder, ending her invisibility. "You're a very brave warrior, Lazuli... I'll make sure that you and Lapis are freed from your torment... and that you can score a date with Krillin," I smiled at her, Lazuli smiling and playfully slapping me across the face, which she was able to do, as she was part machine like Cell was.

"Yes... I don't deny that I like him... he's so cute... okay... I'm ready... take me to him..." Lazuli said as I placed my hand on her shoulder and warped us away to Cell, shocking him when we appeared in front of him and I saw that he was on his way to West City once more.

"What?! Well what do we have here?" Cell smiled at me and Lazuli together.

"Cell... monster... I don't want you to hurt anymore people looking for me. So I offer myself to you to prevent anymore innocents from dying... you'll still be defeated in the end, just like Piccolo in the Martial Arts Tournament," 18 sighed as I let go of her and Cell smiled at her offer.

"Very well. Join your brother inside of me!" Cell snickered as he opened up his tail and stuck it over Lazuli's head, her not even trying to struggle as Cell sucked her up extremely quickly. He then started to undergo his final transformation and I decided to stay and watch just to give him an offer that he absolutely couldn't refuse.

It took at least 5 minutes, but Cell had finally turned into his Perfect Form, which had a power level of a whopping 40 million. "Cell," I frowned at him as he looked at me with a frown.

"What do you want, spectral bitch?" he asked me.

"I want to make you an offer. One that you absolutely cannot refuse," I said, Cell's interest getting piqued as I sensed it. "You remember how there were the World Martial Arts Tournaments in the past, right? Like with Goku versus Piccolo and others like that? How about a new type of Martial Arts Tournament that revolves around you?" I frowned, Cell smiling at that offer.

"Oh really? You think that someone would be powerful enough to face off with me?" Cell snickered.

"We will give you 10 days to prepare a ring and for us to prepare to battle with you. If you run out of competition to fight with you, you get to do whatever you want. But if you lose, you must die by our hands. And NEVER come back. Understood?" I frowned at him.

"HAHAHAHA! You're terrible at making rules in your favor, bitch! You've got a deal! 10 days. The date will be set for September 26th and the time will be 1 pm. And I'll let you know what happens if you fail. Watch the news," Cell smirked at me as he then flew away afterwards in a huff.

"Okay... now I need to make another stop... two in fact... one to Broly and one to Annin... hopefully she allows it," I gulped as I used my warping abilities to grab my best student and then warped both of us to Annin's place, her shocked at our sudden intrusion.

"What the?! Trixie, what did I say about no outsiders coming here?" Annin asked with a stern gaze on her face.

"I'm sorry, Annin, but time is of the essence here and I need to finish training in how to possess people pronto," I said to her, Annin looking at me with a sigh before I explained the whole situation to her, Annin's face going from frown to shock and then to understanding after everything was said.

"So this Cell creature allowed us 10 days to train before he holds a tournament to face him in? And only by beating him will the world truly be safe?... But in order for him to become easier to defeat, you need extra training to release two specific people that powered him up enormously?... And you need to have us go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to do so in less time... I have to agree, this is certainly an issue that transcends my duties... okay, I'll talk to King Yemma into seeing if your Broly friend can guard the Furnace of Souls for a full 47 hours. That will allow us to have 2 days worth of training in the Time Chamber... and since the results are urgent, I'll have you join me when we go to meet him ASAP," she said as she held onto my hand and Broly's and all of us were warped to King Yemma's check-in station, him shocked at Annin's presence as well as mine and a living person.

"Annin?! And Trixie Gunders? What are you doing in Otherworld? You need to be guarding the furnace and you still need to complete your report," Yemma said.

"Apologies, King Yemma, but we're experiencing dire straits on planet Earth. A monster of 40 million power, the strongest in the universe, is going to destroy everything unless we stop him... but in order for me to help in defeating him, I need to train for 2 days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Annin on a secret technique... but that means that we'd need a replacement to guard the Furnace of Souls while she trains me," I said to Yemma, him slamming his fists in surprise at my words.

"Great Scott! You're saying that a power level that strong is on Earth right now?! Of course I'll allow this!... But who will guard the furnace?" Yemma asked.

"Well... I'd like to..." Broly said as he timidly stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Yemma asked.

"This is Broly, the kindest, toughest, and best man for the job of guarding the furnace. He's also my number 1 pupil that I've been training," I said with a smile.

"Hmm.. I sense no evil within his heart... and he has a very incredible power level... very well. You have a deal. How long do you need to train?" Yemma asked.

"47 hours, just an hour short of 2 days. That gives us 2 years to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," I said.

"Deal," Yemma said as he knocked his gavel against the desk and the clang of it made the whole check-in station jump!


	26. Training in Possession

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

I warped Annin and Broly back to the Furnace of Souls and Broly smiled as he sat on the ground and looked out of the exit with a smile. "Just so you know, rookie, so long as you're in charge, you will have no need for sleep and no need to eat or drink. I expect you to be a good defender of this furnace," Annin smiled at Broly.

"Of course," Broly smiled at her with a nod.

"Okay, now we need to go and head off to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," I said to Annin with a smile, sensing that Goku and Gohan had just exited, with Gohan already being in Super Saiyan 2 form as well as Goku. Gohan had 45 million in power and Goku had 40.5 million.

"If Gohan is 5 million more in power than Cell, then why do we even need to train?" Annin asked me.

"Trust me, Annin. There is one specific reason I want to train in the possession ability. Cell has absorbed two different friends of mine that are trapped inside his codes and are still alive. He needs them to be at full power. If I can possess Cell, then I can force him to free the duo from his codes as well as get him down massively in power," I said to Annin, her smiling at that.

"You're a truly noble person, Trixie... that's why I love you," Annin smiled at me.

"Thanks..." I smiled at her as we warped up to Kami's Lookout and we looked at Goku and Gohan with a smile, them shocked at our presence.

"Annin?! What are you doing here?" Goku asked in surprise.

"Well, I have sit-in for 2 days worth and Trixie needs further training in a special technique to save two people trapped inside of Cell while also forcing his defeat... he's absorbed 17 and 18 and he's holding a tournament to occur on September 26th. He said he will tell of what happens if we fail on the news, so tell everyone to glue their faces to the television. Understood?" Annin asked.

"Deal," Goku said as I looked at a nearby Mister Popo.

"Mister Popo? Can you prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for us to have 46 hours worth in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" I asked him, Mister Popo nodding at this.

"Of course. I shall do so immediately," Mister Popo smiled as he went to the control panel for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and proceeded to type in different numbers into it before it finally dinged at that. "Okay, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is ready to accommodate the two of you. I wish you the best of luck, Annin and Trixie," Mister Popo smiled, me looking at Goku before he could fly off.

"Goku, while we're training in the Time Chamber, I need you to go about finding a new Guardian for the Earth Dragonballs. Go to New Namek and find a Namekian to become our guardian. Okay?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, that's a good idea! That way we can bring back all the people that Cell killed!" Goku smirked.

"You're getting it now. We'll see you again in 2 days," I smiled at Goku as the door opened and Annin and I entered the Time Chamber, me gasping as I suddenly felt my spiritual body get heavier and I actually felt my spiritual lungs get heavy from the thick air! "Hah... whoo... I didn't know... that it applied... to spirits... as well..." I panted as I got off the ground and followed Annin, who had no issue moving around at all.

"Of course it affects those of the spiritual realm. It was made by Korin's ancestors, so it's going to be able to affect spirits. This way you can have some training yourself as well as myself," Annin smiled.

"But will this add onto my quota just curious?" I asked Annin.

"Nope. It only applies to the outside world... now why don't we go ahead and continue to train with the technique. Possession," Annin smiled.

* * *

Annin and I trained for nearly 1 year and 2 months in the possession technique, me making progress slowly but surely until, finally, I was able to do it with zero effort at all. "You're ready, Trixie. Ready to handle Cell," Annin smiled at me.

"Thanks for training me, Annin... you're a good teacher," I smiled at her.

"Yeah... heh," she smiled. It was then that I decided to pop the question.

"Listen, I know it may sound rude to ask this, but are you allowed to relieve stress down below? At all?" I asked Annin, her gasping at my request before blushing immensely.

"Yes, I am allowed to do so, as long as I stay vigilant... it's harder than you may think," Annin smiled.

"Well... I wanted to ask... do you think that you and I could do it in here? Since we have no prying eyes?" I smiled at Annin, her blushing at that and smiling at me.

"Of course I'd like to... but with my own sex? Is that even possible? Back when I was raised, just mentioning something like that would have you sent to the guillotine," Annin admitted.

"Not in my timeline. In 2017, a good chunk of the world is accepting of homosexuality... I honestly don't understand it myself, why it was so frowned upon in the past but not in my time," I admitted, Annin smiling at that and closing the distance to kiss me after I finished speaking.

"If it's allowed in your timeline, then I'll be willing to go through with it," Annin smiled at me gently.

* * *

After having a sex session with Annin and after continuing to train with her in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few more months, we finally felt the timer on the door ding and it finally opened up, both of us emerging to be greeted by Vegeta and Trunks, both of whom looked to be eager to go back into the Time Chamber. "Nice to have a welcoming party for when we leave the Time Chamber... though I'm still pissed off at you, Vegeta," I frowned at him, Vegeta growling at that.

"What are you pissed off at me for?" he growled.

"What the hell were you thinking? Allowing Cell to get away so he could absorb Lazuli! How the fuck did that work out for you again? His power is now at a whopping 40 million while you and Trunks are barely pushing towards 15 million! That has to be the stupidest move you have ever done in your entire life!" I hissed at him, throwing a potted plant at him in my frustration, Vegeta simply taking it like a man.

"You better not do anything stupid during Cell's tournament, Vegeta. If you do, I'll never let you live it down," I frowned at him.

"Peh! And I assume you have some brilliant plan?" he growled at me.

"Actually, yes, I do. That's the whole reason I dragged Annin to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with me. I've perfected a super secret move that will release Lapis and Lazuli from Cell's codes, thereby making him vulnerable to you and everyone else," I frowned at Vegeta.

"What kind of a technique can do that?" Trunks asked.

"Well, future boy, it's a simple thing that only those of the spirit world can do. Possession. But in order to completely master how to do it with no ill effects takes years to complete," Annin smiled at him.

"You're going to possess Cell and force him to cough up 17 and 18? That's a genius idea! But are you sure you can pull it off?" Mister Popo asked as I noticed that Dende was nearby and he was holding Kami's staff.

"I've perfected the technique thanks to Annin training me nonstop... And it's nice to see you again, Dende," I smiled at the little Namekian kid, him smirking and nodding at me.

"It's nice to see you as well, Trixie. I didn't expect that you had gotten so much stronger during your stay in the Time Chamber, to be honest," Dende smiled.

"With a teacher like me, it was quite easy," Annin smiled.

"Yep, real drill sergeant right here," I giggled at Annin. "Now to go back to the furnace to relieve Broly of his duties," I smirked as I warped myself and Annin back to the furnace to see that Broly was actually doing quite well and that he was completely calm at our reentry.

"Hello, Broly. Did anyone try to intrude during your guardian status?" Annin asked.

"One did... he was short and blue... threw him right out of the cave... one toss," Broly admitted.

"Pilaf? Seriously? Ugh, he still insists on trying to score a date with me... stupid little gremlin... well thanks for doing that, Broly," Annin smiled at Broly as she then took back her powers she had temporarily gave my big friend and I smiled at Broly.

"Let's go and see if we can go take a visit to our allies, see what Cell's conditions were if he happens to win?" I asked Broly.

"Of course," Broly said as I took my hand and placed it on his clothes, warping us away to Capsule Corp to see that Roshi was there along with the animal sidekicks in Oolong and Puar and that Launch was there in her blonde state.

"Whoa! Where the heck did you come from, Trixie?" she asked when she saw me.

"Don't mind me, just spent two years training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on a secret technique to free Lapis and Lazuli from Cell's codes... so did you happen to see a news cast?" I asked the bunch.

"Yes, we did... and it wasn't pretty. Cell said that if he happens to win at the Cell Games, as he calls them, then he's going to destroy the entire planet... and then there were other news stories, such as a military force going to try and take him on and all of them dying in the process... and now some wannabe hero that was in the last Martial Arts Tournament wants to try to beat Cell.. he's quite the loon too," Puar frowned.

"Did he give his name?" I asked.

"He said his name was Hercule Satan," Oolong said. I simply turned around and sighed.

"He's got good reason to pick a fight with Cell, despite how weak he may be," I sighed at that.

"Why would that be? Fame and glory?" Roshi asked.

"It's because the very first person Cell absorbed... was his daughter," I said, everyone gasping at that.

"You're being truthful?! How can that be?" Launch asked in shock.

"Her last words were that her daddy Hercule would crush him... she said that as she was being sucked bone dry into his disgusting body," I shuddered at the thought.

"So what do we do now?" Roshi asked.

"Depends. I saw that Dende was at the Lookout, so does that mean we have an official set of Dragonballs?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. Goku's currently trying to collect them all," Bulma smiled as she came into the room with a plate full of sugar cookies.

"Dammit... why must you torture me? I really want a cookie, but I can't eat it..." I groaned as I salivated at the dish in front of me.

"You like these kinds of cookies?" Bulma smiled.

"They're my favorite dessert back home... I used to buy them by the butt load and eat a whole pack of them in one week... I loved them that much... ooogh... I can't take it!" I groaned as I simply sighed and looked at Bulma as I then went directly through her skin and she gasped as I took possession of her body.

"W-What's going on?!" Bulma asked with her mouth before I started to move her body for her.

"Sorry, Bulma, but I want to taste these things right now!" I said to her through her mind as I forced her to pick up a cookie and I was able to taste it just as much as her, Bulma and I salivating at the flavor of the cookie and loving it. When it was finished, I sighed contentedly and exited her body afterwards, Bulma looking to be a bit surprised as were the others.

"Ohohoho! Is that what you've been perfecting with Annin, by chance? The possession technique! Ohoho! Cell won't know what he's in for!" Roshi chortled.

"Just keep it secret for now? I want it to be a surprise," I smiled.

"You can trust us. We're all friends," Bulma smirked as she then took a glove from nearby and slapped me with it, me smirking at that.

"I know I deserved that, but you tortured me!" I groaned at her.

"Fair enough. Besides, now you're able to taste things again just by possessing people! That's a big plus," Bulma smiled at me.

"Thanks for understanding, Mrs. Vegeta," I smiled at her, earning me another playful glove slap. "Keep on doing that and I may slap you with a glove," I smirked at her.

"Then stop making fun of me!" Bulma giggled at me.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," I smirked. I deserved to have a bit of fun before the seriousness of the Cell Games happened. Especially since it'd be a good 6 years until the next interesting bit of events happened with the Buu saga.


	27. The Cell Games

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

After waiting for at least a week more, the day finally hit and all of the Dragonballs were collected by Goku and his parents, who joined him in his search. He then got all of them to Dende and told him to keep them safe until Cell was defeated. Only when Cell was gone would we wish everyone killed back to life. "Okay, let's go and entertain Cell. I wonder if there'll be any camera crews coming to document the event?" Pepper asked with a smile.

"Most likely yes, since Hercule is going to try to fight Cell as well," I said.

"Hercule as in champion of the Martial Arts tournament we all missed because we were training for the Saiyans? That Hercule?" Yamcha groaned.

"He's got more than enough reason to fight. Cell's first victim was Hercule's daughter. Saw it with my own two eyes. But don't worry, I'm sure that we can steal the spotlight just with my presence alone... oh, and also the giant contenders in Broly and 16," I smirked. I then warped all of our groups of fighters to the battlegrounds, which was a wasteland with Cell's arena right in the middle. And the camera crew was already there to see Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Broly, the other Saiyans, myself, Vegeta, and Future Trunks all in the outer ring of the arena.

"Whoa! Where the heck did you lot come from?!" I heard Hercule exclaim before he gasped at my look. "Wait... this can't be right... what kind of thing are you supposed to be?" Hercule gulped.

"Take a wild flipping guess. Floating in the air, no legs, partially see-through... besides, mister champion, you should know me quite well. I tried to save your daughter from this monster, believe me, I really did," I sighed at him with a frown at the end, Hercule looking at me with a frown afterwards.

"You tried to save my little girl?... But why couldn't ya?" Hercule asked.

"Because this Cell creature? He's one of the few people that can touch me and harm me as I'm a ghost. He's part machine, so he is able to touch me. So he was able to slam me into the ground long enough to get his stinger into your daughter... but don't worry. Once we handle this fearsome beast, we have a way of bringing your daughter back," I smiled at him, Hercule gasping at that.

"How can you bring her back if she's dead?!" he asked.

"You're asking that to a ghost, buddy. Trust me, once you see her work her magic, you'll start to believe the unbelievable," Yamcha smiled at him.

"Magic? You mean she's a magician too? Like this Cell?" Hercule asked.

"Just watch me work. Cell? I shall be your first opponent. Let's play. You and me," I smiled at Cell as I went into the ring and looked at Cell square in the eyes.

"Hehe! I wanted to save the best for last, but I might as well entertain you anyways. Go on then. Show me what you got!" Cell smiled.

"Very well. For all the people you absorbed... Hercule's daughter, Lapis, and Lazuli... I'm going to pummel them out of you using the easiest method for a ghost to do so," I smiled at him.

"HAHAHA! And how are ya going to do that?" Cell guffawed. I simply demonstrated by rushing at him and entering his body, making him and everyone gasp at how I gained control over Cell, who obviously tried to fight my influence, but was quite unable to do so.

"Get out of my body, you BITCH!" he exclaimed before I forced his hands to turn into fists.

"Not until you cough up my friends, you horrid beast!" I exclaimed as I then saw all of the details in Cell's head as to where 17 and 18 were at in his body. I was stunned to see that they were inside of a special chamber inside of his torso, which I simply started to gut-punch it numerous times with Cell's body until I got pay dirt. Both Cell and myself felt 18 coming up out of his body first, her body spewing out of his mouth and onto the ground, absolutely covered in goo as I continued to punch the daylights out of Cell's torso with his own power.

"Krillin! Grab Lazuli and get her away from here!" I exclaimed at my diminutive friend as I continued to force Cell to punch himself until I felt Lapis start to emerge from Cell's body, Cell gagging as he coughed the male android up ass-first, him also covered in goo and being unconscious, much like his sister before him.

"Okay, now that you've coughed them both up..." I smiled as I then immediately left his body and went to Lapis, picking him up by his clothes and handing him over to Broly.

"Okay, Broly. You go after Krillin and get him to take Lapis and Lazuli to West City to be looked at by Doctor Briefs, got it?" I said to him.

"Of course, Master," he smiled at me as he then flew off after Krillin and I smiled as Cell started to revert back into his first and most hideous form, Cell shivering and shuddering from the experience as Hercule gasped in shock.

"W-What the hell is going on here?!" Hercule gawked.

"I suggest you get the hell away from him before he uses that tail to effect again," I said to him and the camera crew... but then something started to happen. Cell started to swell up like a balloon. He was going to self-destruct!

"What's happening to him?!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

"He's initiating a self-destruct! A blast like that could demolish the entire planet!" 16 exclaimed.

"Indeed, the toaster is correct! In just 20 seconds, this planet goes bye-bye! We might as well call this match a draw!" Cell laughed out loud as I glared at his now inflamed body and growled at him.

"That wasn't the standards you set though! You said only if you beat us! You're going to destroy the world by means of a cheap cop out! You're the biggest coward in the entire universe!" I exclaimed at Cell before Goku then closed the distance and looked at us with a smile.

"Only one way to save the Earth now... take care of Gohan in my absence, okay, Trixie?" Goku smiled. I looked at him with a gulp as he then put his hand on Cell and warped away. And when he did so, Gohan, Bardock, and Gine all yelled at the same time, but different things.

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled.

"KAKAROT!" Gine and Bardock yelled as they collapsed onto the ground in utter disbelief.

"W-What on earth just happened?" the cameraman gawked before he realized something about his camera.

"H-Hey! Why is the camera not working? What's going on with it?!" the man asked in confusion. But I gasped as I felt something in Otherworld. I felt Cell's energy suddenly rise to the original power of his Perfect Form before I felt his power suddenly reappear on earth, right above me!

"ACK!" I exclaimed as I dodged out of the way of an incoming shot and everyone looked gobsmacked at how Cell was still alive!

"What the... how did you survive being blown to smitherenes?!... Oogh..." the cameraman gulped before he and his colleagues all fainted from the stress, Hercule still up and at 'em as I looked at Cell with a frown.

"I didn't expect to still be alive myself. But luckily, a single particle of me remained! I didn't expect I'd be able to regenerate, but I did. And since I was on the brink of death, my Saiyan genes have given me a boost in power! I'm now at my Perfect Form without the need of 17 and 18!" Cell laughed loudly.

"THOSE AREN'T THEIR NAMES!" I exclaimed at him, Cell looking at me in surprise.

"Their names are Lapis and Lazuli! Stolen from their lives in Ginger Town and forced to become androids by Doctor Gero! But you don't give a shit about them or they're emotions! All you care about is yourself! That's all it comes down to with all of the villains that we've fought and killed in the past! Frieza, thought only of himself! King Cold, same deal! Cooler, Ginyu Force, Armored Squadron, the list goes on! But you are the absolute worst of all of them! How very fitting that the one sharing Frieza and King Cold's genes turns out to be the absolute most despicable, horrific person to ever curse this world! AND FOR THAT, IT IS OUR DUTY TO DESTROY YOU!" I exclaimed in fury as I then rushed up to Cell and connected a punch to his cranium, Cell gasping at this as a strange liquid leaked out from it.

"NO!" he exclaimed at that as I smiled at him.

"Unlucky for you, Cell, your blueprints mentioned that node is the source of your regeneration. Now that you can't regenerate, do us all a favor and die!" I exclaimed at him as I then grabbed a hold of his body and forced him to stand upright as I got in front of Gohan with a smile.

"Gohan, it's time. Destroy him!" I exclaimed at him. Gohan smiled and entered his Super Saiyan 2 state before charging up a powerful blast from his palms.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAA! ! !" he exclaimed loudly as he let loose a gigantic Kamehameha from his person and I smiled at how it didn't affect me one bit, as I was a spirit. "NOO! I AM PERFECT!" Cell exclaimed as I felt the powerful explosion of energy completely disintegrate him into absolutely zilch, me not letting go until I felt all of his energy drop to 0 percent.

"Hah... uhh..." Gohan sighed with a smile before he collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"W-What just happened?" Hercule asked.

"Cell is no longer a threat to you, Hercule... and you know what? I think that I'll make a deal with you," I smiled at him.

"What kind of deal?" Hercule asked.

"You can go ahead and take the credit for this, but only if you allow me to train your daughter as well as Gohan into becoming better warriors. Because, no offense, your power compared to all of ours is quite mediocre," I smiled at him.

"You'd be willing to do that? Train my daughter to become the next big champ?" Hercule asked.

"Only if you agree to the deal," I smiled at him.

"Okay... you've got a deal," he smiled at me as he tried to shake my hand, but found it quite unable to do so.

"Here, take this... you can only touch her if you have some kind of clothing on your hands," Onin smiled as she handed him a pair of gloves, Hercule putting them on and only then being able to shake my hand.

"Okay, we'll skedaddle out of here now. We've got an appointment with a wish-granting dragon," I smiled as I went to my allies and I looked at Gine and Bardock, both of them still distraught about losing Goku, but still finding the strength to grab onto me with a cloth along with everyone else. It was time to make some wishes. 2 of them, as I had learned from Goku that it was the number they asked for.

But before I did that, I warped all of us to West City to see that Krillin and Broly were already inside of Capsule Corp and that there was a bit of goop on the ground that was from Mrs. Briefs washing the gunk that was all over Lapis and Lazuli's clothes. "Ick... that Cell person sure was messy with those poor siblings," she said with a frown instead of her usual smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs... do you know where my android compadres are?" I smiled at her.

"Compadre? What's that?" she asked.

"In my world, it was a different language for companions," I sighed, only then realizing the stupid language barrier.

"Oh, okay... they're inside getting hosed off in the power showers. They came here coated in slime and gastric juices, and these clothes of theirs suffered the worst of the gunk... they're being a hassle to clean up," Mrs. Breifs admitted.

"Okay, you guys wait here, I'm going to go into town and get them some new clothes," I smiled as I went into the nearby town and went to a store while turning myself invisible. I then grabbed a baggy brown shirt, yellow neckerchief and green cargo pants for Lapis. I then went to the lady's section and got a white tee shirt, black bra, black light jacket, black panties, and a long white skirt for Lazuli. "I hope that they like these things," I smiled as I then warped them out of the clothes store and back to Capsule Corp, smirking at everyone afterwards as they smiled at me.

"You didn't pay for them, did you?" Saladia smirked at me.

"No duh. But it's only one minor time. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to notice," I smiled.

"Well, Lapis and Lazuli are still in the power showers. Maybe you can lay those clothes out for them on a bench so they can change into them?" Bulma smiled at me.

"That's what I planned on... just need to know where the power showers are," I smiled.

"Oh, I'll lead you there," blue Launch smiled as she took my hand and led me to the area with the showers, me seeing that Lapis was in one stall and Lazuli in the other. The screens hid their bodies from prying eyes and I smiled as I spoke to them.

"Lapis? Lazuli? Are you faring okay?" I smiled, the duo gasping after I said that.

"Is that really you, Trixie?..." Lazuli asked.

"Do chickens lay eggs?" I smiled.

"Yes," Lapis smiled.

"There's your answer," I smirked back, blue Launch giggling at that while Lazuli chuckled at the bad joke too.

"There's a smile and a laugh. Good to have you guys back," I smiled at them.

"I honestly don't know what to say... other than... thank you, Trixie... if it weren't for you, we would've been trapped in that horrible place forever," Lapis smiled at me.

"Really... thank you... and the best part? I got to be held in my cutie's arms the whole way back here," Lazuli smiled.

"You're really into Krillin?" Lapis smiled from his stall, which I smirked at the quarrel that would commence.

"Of course I do! He's cute and kind and a true gentleman! Do you have anyone you can call your crush?" Lazuli smiled as she threw a bar of soap over the wall and directly atop of Lapis's head.

"Oh, so it's a soap war you want? Well, we'll need all the soap we can to get this gunk off, so have at thee, sister!" Lapis chuckled as he quickly flew into Lazuli's stall with such speed that I couldn't see anything he had going on. He and Lazuli then started to laugh and have fun for the first time I'd seen it in quite some time.

"When you're finished fighting with soap, I've got some clothes for you to get. Got it from the best boutique in town. Didn't cost me a dime either," I smiled.

"Hey, I would've done the same thing," Lazuli smirked.

"But keep in mind. After we wish all the dead people back to life that Cell killed, we're going to visit your folks," I smiled at them.

"Yes... how could we forget that promise?" Lapis smiled.


	28. Meeting Lapis and Lazuli's Family

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

After Lapis and Lazuli finished fighting with soap and finished showering, I let them alone to dry off and they changed into their respective clothes before coming out, both of them smiling at me when they came out. "You sure know your accessories and clothes choices, Trixie! These clothes are the best!" Lazuli smiled.

"I agree," Lapis smirked at me.

"Good to know you like my clothing choices. Now what do you say that we go to Dende's Lookout so we can wish all the victims of Cell back to life?" I smiled.

"And after that, we'll be able to see our family again, right?" Lazuli smiled.

"Of course," I smiled at them as I grabbed onto them and went to my allies.

"Okay, we're ready to go now," I smiled at them.

"Let's go then," Vegeta frowned as he looked a bit disappointed.

"Something wrong, Vegeta?" Gohan asked him.

"I'm never fighting again... I was supposed to usurp Kakarot!" Vegeta groaned.

"Wow, tantrum alert," I frowned, Vegeta simply scoffing at that as I warped our group up to Dende's Lookout and he smiled at me.

"Is it time to summon the dragon?" Dende asked.

"Yes. Cell is gone and the world is safe... though we lost Goku," Krillin said with a sigh, everyone distraught about it except Vegeta. He was just plain pissed as usual. Dende then proceeded to place the Dragonballs down and they started to glow, me saying the words instead.

"Shenron! Arise!" I exclaimed, the dragonballs flashing brightly as the sky turned dark and the dragon soon appeared, his entire form covering the entirety of the Lookout!

"I have come to grant you two wishes... tell me what they are so I may go," Shenron said with his omnipotent voice.

"Shenron! We wish that all of the people killed by Cell were brought back to life, except the really bad ones!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Of course... a simple matter," Shenron smiled as his eyes glowed and I felt the life forces appear all over the place, particularly in the areas in the central and east of this enormous patch of land.

"Your first wish has been granted. Name your second wish," Shenron said, everyone noticing that Goku wasn't nearby.

"Dammit... I thought using a spare set of Dragonballs would be able to bring Goku back to life," Krillin frowned.

"Maybe there is still a chance. "Hey Shenron? Can you bring Goku back to life?" I asked him.

"I apologize, but his soul has already been called back once before. It is beyond my power to bring the same person back to life of Goku's power twice," Shenron said, me groaning at that as we then heard someone's voice in our heads.

"Hey, guys? Can you hear me? It's me, Goku," he said, Gine and Bardock gasping as they looked around and looked disappointed that he wasn't nearby.

"Kakarot... where are you?" Gine gulped with a sob.

"I'm in Otherworld with King Kai. Listen, I appreciate you trying to bring me back to life, but I think it'd be in our best interests to have me stay in Otherworld," Goku said, everyone gasping at that.

"Why would you do that?! I'd never see you again until I'm old and wrinkly!" Gine exclaimed with tears.

"Listen, mother... think about all of the times that the Earth has been in danger. When Radditz came to Earth as well as Nappa and Vegeta, it was because of me. When Frieza tried to destroy Earth, it was because of me. The androids being built by Doctor Gero, Cell included? Because of me... I just think it'd be safer for all of you if I were to stay here. I don't want the Earth to be in constant danger because of me still being alive," Goku said, Gine sniffing before smiling.

"O-Okay... if you r-really think that's the best way... I'm proud of you..." Gine sniffled in. But then Shenron broke the ice.

"Do you have a wish to ask me?" Shenron asked.

"Krillin, do you have any wishes?" I asked him, Krillin looking at Lazuli with a smile.

"Can you make it so that all of the androids created by Doctor Gero can be turned back into humans?" Krillin asked, Lazuli gasping at that before smiling and crying tears of happiness as she looked at Krillin, her still crying even as Shenron spoke the bad truth.

"I apologize, but that wish as well is beyond my power to grant," Shenron said.

"Okay then, well I may have a wish then... do you think you can give my spiritual form a pair of legs please? I'm tired of this ghost tail," I frowned at him.

"That is within my power.. mmm..." Shenron said as his eyes glowed brightly and I gasped as I felt my tail grow into a pair of actual legs! I had gotten my one true desire granted once and for all!

"My perfect feet! I've missed you so much!" I smiled at them with hearts in my eyes, noting that I was still able to float in the air, but not caring at all. All I cared for was that my feet were back on me.

"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell!" Shenron said before dissipating back into the Dragonballs and they then scattered all over the place afterwards.

"That was a very nice wish, Krillin... if only it would've actually been able to be done... but that's it... I just have to be your girlfriend now," Lazuli smiled as she grabbed Krillin and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly, also kissing him on the forehead, which made everyone smile at how Krillin had finally gotten his dream girl.

"Now that you've gotten into a relationship, what say that you join me and the sibling androids in meeting their family, Krillin?" I smiled at him.

"That sounds great," Krillin smiled at that. I giggled at that and approached the trio of people I was going to take with me and I sensed for life forces similar to that of Lapis and Lazuli around the West City area. I smiled when I finally sensed them back in Ginger Town, so I then warped to that location to see the trio and smiled at them as well as me seeing a particular face that I didn't expect to see with them.

"Huh? Hey! It's the nice ghost lady!" the child Videl smiled as she ran up to me and I actually started to produce tears when she approached me, her sleeves long enough to hug me, and me loving that she was safe.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from Cell, little one. But I made him pay for doing that to you and all those people," I smiled at her.

"I know! I heard all about it from miss Bulma! She actually picked me up and drove me here when I respawned at Capsule Corp of all places!" Videl smiled. I was so focused on meeting her that I didn't notice Lapis and Lazuli approach their family, and when I did, I smiled at how they reacted to seeing their kids again.

"Lapis... Lazuli?... Is this a dream?" the father asked, me remembering his name to be Silver.

"We're finally home, daddy," Lazuli smiled as she ran up to him and hugged him, me smiling at that before the questions started coming from them.

"Where the heck have you been? We thought you were gone for sure!" Goldie, their mom said with worry on her face.

"Well... that's going to be a hard pill for you to swallow... we're no longer like you guys anymore," Lapis sighed as he then took off his shirt and showed that he no longer had nipples and that his torso actually had a small part in it that was metal, me surprised about this hidden feature he possessed and his family gasping at that.

"W-Who did this to you?" Ruby asked with shock, her being just as old as the duo now, as opposed to being a little kid in their memories.

"Doctor Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. He kidnapped us over a decade ago and turned us into androids designed to destroy... but we were too strong for him and we were able to fight the coding process... and for the one code that did succeed, this nice ghost girl helped to remove it from our bodies..." Lazuli said with a tear rolling down her face as I approached the family with a smile.

"Are you that mystery ghost that was at the Cell Games? And on the news?" Silver asked.

"Yes, that is me. My name's Trixie Gunders. And I have to tell ya, it took a lot of work to get to this point we're at right now. I needed to do some serious training in order to do something to Cell to get these two to safety... I'm sure the footage spoke for itself?" I asked, Goldie nodding her head at that.

"You're correct. We saw that monster cough them up and then return to its original, disgusting form before the camera short-circuited... but thank goodness for Hercule for defeating that monster!" Goldie smirked, me smiling as Lapis and Lazuli smiled at that.

"You let him take the credit, didn't you?" Lapis smiled, the family gasping at that.

"Kinda sorta maybe yes. But think about it. What would the public rather believe? That people hurled lasers out of their fists to defeat a monster of that power? Or that the reigning Martial Arts champion took out the big baddie?" I smiled.

"You make a very valid point, Trixie," Ruby smiled as I then felt the little Videl touching me with her sleeves.

"So you guys took out that Cell guy and not daddy?" Videl asked.

"Don't worry, little one. Your dad and I actually have a little bit of a deal. He's going to allow me to train you to become a much stronger warrior than any other human on this planet. Would you like that?" I smiled at her, the little girl smiling and nodding her head at that.

"I'd love that! Thanks!" she smiled at me.

"But what's your name anyways?" Krillin asked.

"Videl. My name is Videl," she smiled at him.

"By the way, who's your short friend?" Goldie asked.

"He's my new boyfriend, Krillin," Lazuli smiled as she walked over to Krillin and picked him up in her grasp, me smiling at that.

"Is he strong? He looks like a very strong fighter," Silver asked.

"He's got a very strong power level and he can hurl giant discs of pure energy that, when they hit anything at the right angle, can cut right through them," I smiled, Lazuli smiling at that.

"You think you could teach me that move, hon?" she smiled at Krillin.

"It takes awhile to practice. You sure you want to?" he smiled.

"I'd love to," Lazuli smiled as I fake gagged at that, which resulted in Lazuli throwing a rock at my face, which actually connected as it was an object that could touch me.

"Okay, that can be considered payback for that one rock you threw at me when we first met," Krillin smirked.

"Agreed," I giggled back at him.


	29. Videl's Spirit Partner and Bojack's Plan

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

After I reunited Lapis and Lazuli with their family, I then took Videl to Hercule's unique power level of, get this, 34. Even as a kid that hadn't been trained by me, Videl actually surpassed her father in power by a few points! And when I appeared before Hercule, he jumped at my presence but then gasped as he saw the little girl that he thought he'd lost. "V-Videl?... Is that really you?" Hercule asked. Videl simply cried happy tears and ran up to her father happily, me smiling at the reuniting moment... but then something strange happened with Videl. She gasped and I felt her power change drastically! She now was at least 200 power and I felt some kind of other energy within Videl.

"Um... Videl? You okay?" I asked her, wondering what the heck was going on with her power level.

"Who's... Videl?" I heard a voice say from Videl's little body... but it wasn't Videl's voice. It was a female voice once again, but it was one that I didn't expect to hear. It was someone that I had no idea!

"What're you talking about, sweetie?" Hercule asked.

"Hercule, something's not right here... I've seen this happen before with some of my allies... it seems that, out of blooming nowhere, someone's spirit from my world has just now melded with Videl's spirit, forcing her to share a body with them... I'll need to touch your head to know who you are, okay?" I said to Hercule before looking at whoever was the one that was now in charge of Videl's body.

"Okay..." she said, me noting that her voice was also scared, much like me when I first arrived. I placed my hands on her head and the thing I saw this time? I saw a famous painter, the woman smiling for a painting, and me recognizing her fully just from the appearance and the painting itself.

"Oh... my... god..." I gawked at that as I looked at the woman in shock.

"What is it?" Hercule asked.

"You're... You're the woman who posed for the Mona Lisa, the most famous painting in history in my world!" I gawked at her, the woman gawking at that despite her being trapped in a little girl's body.

"I'm that famous? Tell me, what time did you come from?" she asked.

"2017... and you came from the Renaissance Era of Leonardo Divinci, the most famous artist in history... you and he are legends in my timeline," I gawked at her.

"It still doesn't explain why I'm trapped in a little bairn's body though... do you mind to tell me about this?" she asked with a frown.

"Well... um... before I do, could you let Videl be in control?" I asked her.

"Of course..." the woman smiled before gasping, Videl looking shocked at the sudden change as she looked around in confusion.

"A-Am I going to be like this forever?" Videl asked in shock.

"Well, not forever... but I will say that it will last your entire life on Earth. Once you reach Otherworld, your spirits will be separated once more," I heard a voice say from out of nowhere, me gasping when I heard it, as did Hercule.

"W-Who said that?!" he asked.

"None other than King Kai, one of the divine overseers of the universe... say, King Kai? How would you know something like that? Has this happened before? And why does it keep happening anyhow?" I asked him.

"From what I am able to decipher, it seems that this case is actually quite common in human history on Earth... but it also applies to other alien life forms from their own respective universes. It has happened to 39 different people over the past thousand years, but with the recent course of events, the number of people having this affliction is increasing rapidly, almost as fast as one case per year... I have no idea why this may be my theory, but I think it may have to do with this strange bright flash of light that you mentioned happened before you died. Because every single case thus far has memories of a bright light flashing before being warped to this world and being either sent to Otherworld, trapped in another's body, or given eternal life AND immortality... honestly it really is confusing, but it seems it occurs in your world at sporadic intervals," King Kai said.

"That would explain why I arrived here first and then Saladia got Amelia Earhart in her body... and now Videl has the woman who posed for the Mona Lisa... speaking of, Videl, can you tell me her name?" I asked her, Videl thinking to her other persona and smiling.

"Her name is actually the same as the painting. Mona Lisa. It sounds like quite a pleasant sounding name, I will admit," Videl smiled.

"What puzzles me most, though is why are you at a power level of 55 and Mona Lisa's power, upon being in control, is 200?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about with those numbers?" Hercule asked.

"Power levels. It's a set number that determines how strong in battle a person is. Cell was at 40 million in his perfect form... you though? 34," I smirked at him.

"That can't be! I'm the strongest in the world!" Hercule smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that, sir. Apologies, though, but you don't seem to fit the pension of being the strongest when this ghost was able to possess and defeat Cell without even trying," Mona smiled as she took control of Videl again, me groaning at this.

"It honestly feels kinda strange for my little girl to have that kind of voice... what kind of accent is that anyways?" Hercule asked.

"French. I come from France. It's a country in my original world, filled with lavish arts and bustling burbs. The only thing bad about it is the peasantry... ugh, that district reeks," Mona smiled.

"Is that because they're poor or they don't have plumbing?" I smiled.

"The second mostly... though the nobility in my time were just as hoggish... that's why I preferred middle class," Mona smiled.

"Ooookay... weirdness meter is now at 100 percent... can we just make a schedule for when I can train with you, miss ghost?" Videl asked with a smile as she took control of her body.

"Of course... by the way, it's Trixie," I smiled at her.

* * *

 _Two days later, in outer space, a set of aliens were looking down on the Planet Earth with smiles in their eyes.  
_

 _"Well, there it is. Planet Earth. Our first target to destroy now that Goku so kindly released us from our prison," the biggest and meanest of the crew smiled with a snicker._

 _"Master Bojack, I know you may not believe me, but I don't really think Goku was the one to have ultimately been the strongest on that planet... I can sense numerous power levels on that planet, some being only a smidgen less than yours... are you positively sure about this?" asked the only female among the group, her being the one that could sense power levels as opposed to her male siblings._

 _"Trust me, Zangya, even if they are lesser than me in power, we can handle them and then some," Bojack smiled with a sadistic smile... but then they gasped as a single spaceship zoomed extremely close to them before going down onto the planet's atmosphere! "Whoa! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Bojack exclaimed at the ship angrily._

 _"Zangya, can you use your powers to see what those freeloader aliens are doing on our turf?" Bujin smiled._

 _"Of course," Zangya smiled as she closed her eyes and saw that there were five aliens, them being of varying different kinds and them looking strong, but she knew her and her allies were stronger._

 _"So, we got a call that invited us here for a friendly tournament? We'll enlighten that. We're always up for a good bit of fun, eh boys?" one of the aliens smiled._

 _"Of course! We'll discuss the rules for the tournament and then have it televised all over the planet!" a reporter smiled as Zangya saw a strange man nearby that looked quite full of himself, doing special poses before leaping out of a helicopter and smashing a giant pile of bricks in one single chop. It was impressive, but unless he could have a higher power level, Zangya simply laughed at the foolhardy performance._

* * *

While I was training Videl and Gohan three days after reuniting Hercule and his daughter when Chi-Chi came outside and yelled loudly at us to come inside quickly.

"GUYS! Get in here quick! I have big news!" she exclaimed, all of us running into the house to see what she had. We didn't know what the news was yet, but she put on a broadcast on the news and we smiled as we listened to it.

"Coming to you live in the Battle Islands, it's the First Ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Championship! We've invited space aliens to our lovely planet to compete with the different combatants that will sign up for this year's event! We are currently accepting participants, so I please ask that you consider joining for the prize of 100 million Zenie! Only the best will survive and then, after they win the whole thing, they will be allowed to have a match with the legendary hero, HERCULE!" the announcer exclaimed, me smiling at that as Videl looked at the broadcaster with a smile.

"Legendary hero? But didn't you defeat Cell?" Videl asked me and Gohan with a smile.

"Yes, we did, but we let your dad have the credit. After all, better to say that the champ did it other than a ghost, multiple aliens, an android, and a man that had three eyes," I smiled.

"I want to join, but I'm too young... dangit..." Gohan groaned.

"Not technically, Gohan. You trained for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so you're now at the same age as Videl. Point is that both of you can enter the tournament. And I think I'll enter too, just for kicks and giggles," I smiled.

"But how will you be able to play fair if everyone will just go through your body?" Chi-Chi smiled.

"Who said I'd be doing that? All I have to do is put on regular clothes instead of the ones projected on my body and I can be touched effectively," I smiled.

"Good thinking. We should invite some others to join in the fun," Gohan smiled.

"Of course we should! Now who to invite is the question?" I smirked, knowing full well that this was the plot of the Bojack movie to a T for teen. But I didn't care. Besides, I knew of one potential ally we could get on our team if I could save her from being killed by her own leader.


	30. Battle Island Uno

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Our group wasted no time in getting to the tournament to sign up, us seeing that a lot of other faces had also joined the tournament for the chance to face against the major hitters. Videl, though definitely not as strong as the Saiyans, was actually quite tougher when she let Mona in charge of her body, which she planned on doing so during the matches so she could have an advantage. "Okay, you're going under the name Trixie Gunders... you will be going to Battle Former number 8," the officials said to me. I smirked at that, as it meant I was going to go up against the weaker powers in Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha as well as countless unnamed fighters I didn't care about.

Once I joined the group of fighters on the platform, I saw there were at least 100 different people on it and that the arena was quite huge, large enough for all of us and then some.

"Peh, I have to take on a lady? That ain't hardly fair at all, ain't it?" asked one of the meatheads ready to get demolished.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, bud. She's probably the toughest contender on this entire platform. Notice how she isn't even touching the ground?" Piccolo smiled, me retaliating by throwing a spare rock at his face, Piccolo unfazed by it.

"Don't blow the secret, greeny! These poor faces couldn't handle the fact they're competing with a ghost," I smirked.

"You're a ghost? How so?" one of the meatheads asked.

"Try punching me in the face and see what happens," I smiled. The jerk then actually tried to connect a blow to my face and gasped at how it went right through, him gasping at that before retreating his hand.

"See? Told ya. But being completely incapable of being attacked wouldn't be fair, so I'm wearing real clothes over my body. That way, you can attack me as you please," I giggled.

"Peh, good thing that's the case," one of the contestants smiled before the screens turned on.

"LLLLLADIES AND GENTLEMEEEN-AH! Welcome to the very first Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament! Fighters from hither and yon have come to compete for the grand prize of 1 hundred million Zenie and the chance to have a bout with none other than HERCULE!" the announcer exclaimed, the crowd cheering and some chanting Hercule's name afterwards.

"The rules in the first round are simple! All of the fighters on each of these different elevated arenas will compete to knock each other off of the platform and into the waters below! The last person standing in each of the 8 rings will then move onto the next challenge, which is one-on-one combat with another random participant! Only when 4 remain will we move things over to Battle Island 2 for the final round, fighting contestants from across the universe!" he exclaimed. "When the buzzers sound, the tournament will officially be underway!" the announcer smiled.

We waited for five seconds and then, the buzzers sounded, me immediately starting things off with a bang and forcing the air around my body to blow almost all of the people on my platform off of it and into the waters that waited below, some accidentally bumping into objects on the way down, such as cameras or other scaffolding. The only ones left standing in my arena happened to be Tien and Piccolo, the crowd in awe at my awesome ability as I looked at my opposition with a smirk on my face.

"Didn't expect you two to still be on the platform to be quite frank," I smiled at the duo.

"Hehe, we kind of figured you'd use air to your advantage, so let's fight men-on-woman," Tien smiled.

"Aw, boys, you flatter me, but I already have a date," I smirked at the duo as I then rushed Tien and punched him with a forceful glove punch, him gasping as he flew off the ring and into the stands, me smirking at the ring-out as I looked at my old teacher with a smile.

"Now for the student to surpass the teacher," I smiled at him.

"Hehe, that's what I like about you, Trixie. Always raring to go for another fight. Let's see if merging will make me the superior opponent," Piccolo smiled as he then tried to attack me with his spiritual powers, which I dodged out of the way of before trading blows with him in fisticuffs until I saw an opening, sweep kicking the green alien and then kicking his dropped body off of the platform, Piccolo playing by the rules and falling into the waters as was determined.

"The first one to move onto the finals is Trixie 'Ghost Girl' Gunders! And quite the impressive record she has set for most knockouts all at once!" the announcer smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm so bad I'm good," I smirked. I then smiled at the next battle station as another one of my allies finished their round.

"Lapis '17' Jewels has made the cut!" the announcer smiled, me smirking at that. His last name was Jewels, which I found quite humorous. "Lazuli '18' Jewels has also made the cut, as did the fighter named FT!" the announcer said, me smirking at that last bit. FT meant Future Trunks was in the running for the prize now.

"I wonder how Videl's going to fare against Saladia," I smiled, wondering if Mona had any particular strategy for facing off against the Saiyan.

"Well, this is a stunning revelation! Videl, the daughter of Hercule, moves onto the next round, as does Gohan!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Booyah! Go Gohan!" Chi-Chi smiled from the stands. I smirked at how into this she was and I decided to go pay her a visit, only because she told me a secret that I wanted to pester her about.

"Hey, Chi-Chi. Any chance you're going to share that secret with anyone else yet?" I smiled at her as I joined up with her.

"Are you serious? Of course I will, but I want to give it time... besides, I want it to be a surprise for Gohan to learn he's going to get a little sibling," Chi-Chi smiled.

"Okay, fair enough," I smiled at her as I then heard the announcer again.

"Mister 16 is in the next round! And finally, the last one that is moving on is Broly! Now we will have a brief intermission to put the names in the database. The fighters chosen will fight their opposition. I suggest to use this time wisely to get some refreshments," the announcer smiled, me smirking at that opportunity as I went over to Videl and she looked happy about Mona helping her win against Saladia.

"Whew... that last girl was pretty tough to get out of the ring, but I managed to get her out of it," Videl smiled at me.

"That girl happens to be one of my allies. Notice the tail on her person?" I smirked at Videl.

"Yeah, I did! It looked very cute on her to be honest... I wish I could have a tail like that," Videl smiled.

"Well, then you'd be just like Gohan," I smirked at her.

"Yeah, if only," Videl giggled as I helped her fly to the area that held the refreshments, me seeing that there were fizzy drinks, milkshakes, protein shakes, and lots of other drinks along with some very delicious snacks.

"Hey, Lazuli? Can I possess you so I can eat some food?" I smiled at her.

"Only if you promise not to eat in excess," she chuckled at me at that. I smiled and went into her body, smiling as I ordered a small chocolate milkshake and I started to drink through the straw, making sure to get the whipped cream mixed with the drink itself and only going halfway before being satisfied and leaving her body.

"That was actually kinda cool to be honest," Krillin smiled at me.

"Maybe I can possess you next, little guy. And I can have you do the chicken dance," I smiled at him, Krillin gawking and shaking his head no profusely. "Calm, I'm just kiddin' ya," I laughed as we then looked at the screen and I saw that my next opponent was going to be none other than Broly, my very first student and my big bud.

"So... we have to fight each other, Master?" Broly smiled.

"Just because I'm your teacher, don't go easy on me, Broly. Heaven knows I won't be going easy on you. Give it your all," I smiled at him.

"Of course, Master," he smirked at me as I proceeded out to the fighting venue with Broly on my side.

"The first match is about to begin between Trixie 'Ghost Girl' Gunders and the mysterious, but burly Broly! When the bell dings, begin the fight!" the announcer smiled, me looking at Broly with a smile as he activated his powers and his hair turned golden and his body bulked up more than usual, me smirking at that as I then did the same with my hidden power, my spiritual form glowing a light blue aura from it. When did this happen to me? Ever since possessing Cell is when. I must've somehow absorbed some of the power inside of him like I did to Frieza and Dodoria's power, but instead of an energy blast, it was me gaining power from his body directly.

The bell then dinged and I immediately opened the match by forcing air to try to push Broly back, Broly smirking and blocking the attack with a blocking stance, his feet fastened into the ground as he withstood the power of my attack, him then responding by forming a green ball of energy around his body and trying to rush me, which I dodged out of the way of and connected an icy blast at the energy ball, knowing that Broly's shield couldn't withstand temperature changes. The owner of the shield gasped from the frigid temperatures I exposed him to until he then let the shield down, me connecting a punch into his gut and then kicking him off of the ring with a smile, only going down to check on him after I was declared the winner.

I flew down into the waters and smiled as I helped Broly out of the clear liquid, him smiling at me as always. "You've gotten stronger," he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I did. I somehow absorbed some of Cell's power when I possessed his body, so I'm thirty percent more awesome," I smirked.

"Hehe," Broly chuckled as I led him to the stands and I had us sit by some of the other non-powerful allies we had that were spectating, particularly Bulma, baby Trunks, Chi-Chi, and Launch.

"Nice to see you got into the finals, Trixie," blonde Launch smiled at me.

"And how have you been faring in chasing after Tien?" I smiled at her, since she admitted she was in love with the triple-eyed warrior.

"Well, he's quite the slippery one, I'll give him that. I have no idea why he doesn't want to hang out with me. After all, I'm trying to learn how to fly like he can and I need someone to teach me," Launch smiled.

"Well, how about I go talk to Tien for you?" I smiled at her.

"Heh, good luck. Tien immediately gets tense whenever someone mentions Launch," Bulma smiled as baby Trunks cooed and tried to grab my gloved hand, smiling at how he could touch me then.

"Okay, I'll be gentle when talking to him," I smiled as I then flew for Tien's specific power as Gohan was being pitted against Videl and Mona, where I found him lounging with Krillin and Yamcha, Krillin smiling at my presence.

"Nice to see you manly men here. Hey, Tien? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he got out of his chair and went over to me.

"Well, I was asked to pass a message along to you... why is it that you always run away from Launch?" I asked him, Tien immediately getting tense at that before calming down.

"Launch asked you to tell me that, didn't she?" he asked. I nodded my head with a serious frown before he then looked at me with a frown. "Listen, it's not that I don't like her, it's just that her blonde personality is kinda dangerous. She's a hot head and she insists on following me wherever I go. And the fact that she changes personalities on a whim is also difficult," Tien frowned.

"Well, it's not like she can control it. Besides, the blonde version of Launch isn't even the same Launch. In fact, much like Amelia, Mona, and myself, she comes from a different dimension before she got fused to Launch's body after a freak accident," I said, Tien gasping at that.

"She's not from this world?... All this time I thought she just had a screw loose... but it's just that she's in an alien environment with no one she used to know?... Hmm.." Tien pondered as I saw that Gohan had defeated Mona and Videl, despite giving her all. I was surprised to see that, when Gohan wasn't in Super Saiyan mode, he and Mona were on even ground. "I think I'll go ahead and talk to her, but on a few conditions," Tien said.

"What are the conditions?" I smiled.

"She has to stay calm when talking to me and she is not allowed to pull out a gun when I'm around," he said.

"Tien... she hasn't carried a firearm since she got arrested 5 years ago for firing a shot in a public park," Krillin frowned.

"Really?... Well, okay. Just tell her that I'll talk to her if she keeps calm," Tien said.

"Better yet, you can go seek her out yourself. She's in the stands sitting with Bulma and Chi-Chi," I smiled as the next bout began with Lapis facing off against Lazuli. I wondered how the duo androids would do in facing each other and smirked at how Lazuli was actually just a bit stronger than Lapis. It showed during their fight when Lazuli traded blows with her brother until she saw an opening and grabbed his arm, tossing him into the ground of the arena and then pinning him, getting a technical knockout after she did so for 10 seconds.

"Well, well, looks like my girlfriend is stronger than her brother," Krillin smiled at that.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" I smirked at him.

"I don't know, maybe," Krillin smirked. In the meantime, the next fight that happened was between 16 and Future Trunks, me smiling at the duo as they started to trade blows, 16 managing to actually connect a rocket arm punch to Trunks to knock him in the jaw, but Trunks recovered and flew at 16, knocking him off of the platform and having 16 fall into the waters below.

"The fighter FT has moved onto the next round as well! The finalists have been decided! The ones moving onto the final rounds are Trixie 'Ghost Girl' Gunders, Gohan, Lazuli '18' Jewels, and FT! Fighters and fans, please proceed to Battle Island 2 where we will have the final round!" the announcer said with excitement, me smirking as I went to the area in question and saw that Hercule's power level was full of fear.

"Don't worry, Hercule," I said to him with telepathy, shocking him in place. "I'll make my friends promise that, if one of us has to battle you, we'll let you win. Besides, we still get the prize money in the end," I smiled at him, Hercule's power level calming down when I said that. But I knew what awaited us on the insides of Battle Island 2. Bojack and his cronies.


	31. Zangya's New Leaf

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are coming to you live from Battle Island 2, where we will be having the final round of the Intergalactic Martial Arts Championship!" the announcer exclaimed when we had all taken our positions. I was standing on one platform while Future Trunks stood to my left, Gohan to my right, and Lazuli behind me. "The rules in this one are different than before. Our contestants will travel in these special cars provided to the insides of this Battle Island, each of the four sectors having a different terrain for our fighters. There is where they will fight their final opponent, one of the four fighters from across the galaxy! If they manage to defeat their opponent in combat, the contestant will race back here. The first one to get back here after defeating their opponent in battle will win the Intergalactic Championship, 100 million Zeni, and the honor of fighting the legend, the master, the champ, HERCULE!" the announcer exclaimed the last bit after explaining the rules.

"A race, huh? Say goodbye to your prize money, guys," Lazuli smiled at them.

"Whatever you say, Lazuli, whatever you say," I smiled at her as Trunks simply smiled with angry eyes. He still felt a bit uneasy about being near 18 despite the fact he'd already defeated the evil 17, 18, and Cell in his future world.

"Contestants, mount your vehicles!" the announcer said as I got into my vehicle and smiled at how I saw that my opponent was in the volcano sector. And that meant that I'd be facing off against Zangya. And I'd definitely try to talk to her to see if she was a good person instead of a murderous fiend.

"Let's count it down! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!" the crowd and the announcer said at once, our vehicles starting up and jetting off all on their own and me smiling as I went through some tunnels until I landed in the volcano sector, which was where I could already sense Zangya's presence.

"Okay, where could my opponent be, oh where, oh where could they be?" I sung aloud as I tried to locate Zangya, smiling as I then sent a frigid blast to a rock I knew she was hiding behind, Zangya gasping at the sudden chill as she shivered her way out of hiding. "Well, well, you don't look anything like the aliens depicted on the screens. Who you be?" I smiled at her as she glared at me.

"Why should I tell you? And... wait... why are you partially see-through?" Zangya asked in confusion.

"Why, it's because I'm a ghost girl, duh! But going over my past isn't what I want to do, blue girl. I want to know why you're here if you weren't the one advertised on the screens. Where are the intergalactic fighters I'm supposed to fight?" I smiled at her as I trapped her in a shield of chilly energy, her gasping at that. "Why not tell?" I asked her, Zangya finally conceding and telling me the truth.

"Master Bojack killed them, okay?! Now let me out of this thing! I can't stand the cold!" Zangya exclaimed, me listening and letting down the cold barrier and her to fall on the ground with shivers all over.

"Who is this Bojack? And where can I find him?" I frowned at her.

"Not telling," she grimaced at me. I then sent another cold bit of air at her and she gasped again. She must have hated cold temperatures because she told me right after that. "He's in the city sector!" Zangya exclaimed.

"Thanks for telling. By the way, good fight, but I'm the superior one here. This Bojack character won't last a minute against me," I smiled at her as I proceeded to fly out through the sectors and towards the area that I felt Bojack's power at... but I didn't do it without any help. I possessed Zangya's body and she gasped at how I was controlling her body to go to Bojack's location.

"Get out of my body! Stop it! How are you doing this?!" Zangya asked in shock.

"Because I'm a ghost, I already told you. But I also managed to master how to possess people, and that will be good on my end," I smiled at her as I then saw her memories first hand and I saw that Zangya herself didn't kill anyone in her past... and she was regularly beat up by Bojack in the past. "And why would you consider Bojack as someone worth trusting when he beats you on a regular basis? That doesn't sound like someone you should be calling Master," I frowned at her, Zangya gasping before I could actually feel her crying at the thought.

"You're right... but he and my allies... we're all that's left of our race... our race was killed off by an evil tyrant in the past... I want to stay with him but he prefers genocide to actually saving our race..." Zangya said, me intrigued by the first part.

"Did this evil tyrant have a name relating to cold things? Like Cold, Frieza, Cooler?" I asked her, Zangya gasping at that.

"It was Frieza... why do you ask?" she asked as I finally arrived in the city sector.

"Was your race a nice one? Or evil?" I asked her.

"We were nice before Frieza came..." she sighed.

"Then I can assure that you are not the last of your kind. We wished back to life all of the people killed by Frieza and his men from all over the universe. You just tell me the name of your planet and I'll warp us there after we make this Bojack pay for beating you savagely," I frowned at her.

"O-Okay..." Zangya sniffled as I finally left her body and I felt my other allies joining up in the area, me seeing Bojack above us along with his other blue-skinned allies.

"Hello there, asshole," I frowned at him as I went up to him with a frown.

"Who are you?" Bojack asked.

"Someone that wants to make you pay for the murders that you and your blue-skinned buddies committed. Every single one of them," I frowned at him.

"Peh, just leave us alone, stupid bitch. Girls aren't meant to be warriors," Bojack snickered, me snapping at that as I activated my true power and punched Bojack in the gut extremely hard, him gasping for air and falling down to the ground with his two other lackeys in Bujin and Bido looking shocked by that.

"Now from what Zangya's memories said, she's the only one of your group that hasn't killed. So you two will also be destroyed. But only after I forever paralyze your 'Master' for hurting her!" I exclaimed at them as I rushed down to Bojack's body and slammed my fist into his spine, Bojack gasping at that as he now was completely paralyzed.

"Now that he's out of commission, I have to ask. Which of you had him as your opponent?" I asked Trunks, Gohan, and Lazuli.

"None of us," Gohan admitted, me looking up in the sky at Bujin and Bido, who looked absolutely terrified. "You guys get this lug out of here, I'm going to go and defeat these two as well. I can go without the grand prize," I said as I rushed up to the duo above me and smacked them both in the spinal cords as well, them groaning as they fell and I saw that the cameras were watching me the whole time.

"Ladies and gentlemen... it appears that the monsters have all been neutralized by Trixie Gunders!" I heard the announcer say around me as I looked at Zangya and she looked at the others with a frown as they looked like they were going to attack.

"I'm not going to attack you, guys. I want to see my race again, back home on my planet... this Trixie lady says their still alive, and I never killed anyone. So I just want to go home," Zangya said with a sigh as she then started to produce some tears, me rushing down to her with a smile.

"Where is your planet located at? I can have use warp over there after one of these three collects their prize money. What do you guys say? Think that these three fighters can fight each other now that these three baddies are eliminated, right?" I smiled at the cameras.

"What modesty! The ghost girl is offering the prize to one of the other three contestants! It's settled! Whoever gets back to the winner's circle first will receive the grand prize of 100 million Zeni and the chance to battle Hercule!" the announcer said, me looking at my allies with a smile and speaking to them with my mind.

"Just want to let you three know. Whoever fights Hercule, let him win. Okay?" I smiled at them. They smirked and nodded before they started to rush out of the place at lightning speeds, me warping Zangya and myself away from the place and into a different area, a place overlooking Battle Island 2 from above, so as not to scare the participants. And then we saw that the one to get back first? It was Gohan! He smiled at how he had got back first from his sector and the fanfare happened.

"We have a winner! The Intergalactic champion is Gohan! Now for you to have your exhibition match with the mighty Hercule!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering as they chanted Hercule's name and Zangya simply smiled.

"So where is your planet at, Zangya?" I asked her.

"To the far west of this planet, in the West Quadrant. Look for powers similar to my own," Zangya said. I smiled and focused my mind in the West Quadrant before I finally got a similarity match. I then grabbed onto Zangya's body with my gloves and warped us away to the planet in question, me seeing it looked very nice as well as futuristic. But since it was targeted by Frieza, Zangya saw that it wasn't just her race that was on the planet. There were also different people on it that looked almost like cat people of some kind. They had human skin but cat paws, tails, and ears. They even had whiskers. "Who are these people with the cat parts?" Zangya asked.

"It looks like Frieza must've sold this planet after eliminating your race in the past. These must be the new residents... but it looks like they're getting along, doesn't it?" I smiled, Zangya looking around before smiling.

"Yeah... maybe we should ask around," Zangya said as she flew around the place, us eventually settling on a cat girl that looked like the main princess of Chrono Trigger almost. "Excuse me, but what happened while I was away?" Zangya asked.

"You mean you just arrived here? How can that be?" the cat girl asked.

"I was trapped in limbo for a bit before I was freed by some strange incident... can you tell me what has happened to my home?" Zangya asked.

"Well, we had inhabited this planet for upwards of 40 years, not knowing that there had ever been life on here before... but then all of these Hera people suddenly appeared out of nowhere, all of them saying that they were dead but now they're alive... they explained how a madman killed them all off on this very planet... had we known that this planet was wiped of its denizens before we settled down, we wouldn't have bought it off of that madman Frieza... where is that lunatic anyways?" the cat lady asked.

"Hell. He's gonzo. Eliminated by me and my allies back on our home planet, Earth," I smiled at her.

"How many other civilizations did he destroy?" the cat lady asked.

"Millions upon millions of lives. But even I don't know how many he killed. All I know is that he and his tyrannical family are all gone. The galaxy is safe from any further attack," I said with a smile as Zangya looked around the place with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing me home again, Trixie... I'm forever grateful," Zangya smiled at me. "Will I see you again?"

"I'll come here to visit once in awhile, I promise," I smiled at Zangya as we then bid farewell and I went back to Earth and made my way to Annin's cave. I wanted to visit her for a change of pace since the world was safe from Bojack and his fierce power... and upon me sensing for him, I saw that it was gone, so someone must've eliminated him and his goons while they were paralyzed.

"If you want to know who got rid of the murderous fiends, I sent their spirits to the afterlife after the tournament had finished. I then warped their bodies to the sun afterwards so there wouldn't be any questions," I heard Annin say in my head as I stood outside of her cave. I smiled at her as I then saw that she was standing in front of the furnace with a smile, her holding someone in her hand that I smirked at. It was a single Emperor Pilaf and he looked to be knocked unconscious. "Want to do the honors and throw him out of the cave?" Annin smiled.

"I've always wanted to do this!" I smiled as I grabbed Pilaf's tiny body and threw him very far out of the mouth of the cave, tossing him all the way over to Baba's Palace, me snickering at how he had crashed into the ground and in front of a gang of ghosts. "He's gonna have a spook when he wakes up," I giggled.

"You mean Baba's ghost posse? I agree, that'll surely scare him good. I wish I had a camera to catch the moment forever," Annin admitted, both of us having a good laugh after that.


	32. Great Saiyamen

Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 32

The months passed by like nothing had ever happened in the battles with Cell and Bojack. It had seemed that the world was finally at peace. But I knew better. There was still one main bad guy before GT would happen (if it even would happen at this point). And his name was Majin Buu. The most dangerous of all of the foes because of his innate ability to turn people into candy on a whim. And I knew he was a magical creature as he was created by a wizard. So that meant, according to Annin, that Buu could most likely hurt me if he wanted to... or worse, turn me into a piece of candy. If that were to happen, Annin said it would take a miracle for me not to be killed in that vulnerable of a state. And if I died as a spirit, I was never going to be able to see anyone ever again.

But I kept that information secretive for now. I instead focused on training Gohan and Videl day by day, me continuing to train them until one day, when Gohan went to school and I saw a news report on the television. It was a news cast about the Gold Fighter of Hercule City, me already knowing who it was and it making me smile, even though Chi-Chi and youngster Goten were completely oblivious.

"I wonder who this Gold Fighter could be," Chi-Chi thought.

"You're kidding right? You're kids are able to change their hair into a golden yellow at any given time and you don't know who the Gold Fighter could possibly be?" I smiled at her.

"Haha! You seriously think Gohan is the one that's going out and fighting baddies? What about the other Saiyans? Like Gine or Bardock? Maybe Pepper? Broly maybe? Oh, maybe Onin? Trying to take time out of being a mother probably," Chi-Chi smiled. I honestly expected her to bring up Onin. She had hooked up and had a kid with Yamcha and they actually recently had a baby girl in the form of Ayame, which I thought was an adorable name, as it actually was based off a vegetable AND Yamcha's name at the same time, the vegetable in question being yams. And the baby girl was only 18 months old, but she was already strong enough to grab a hold of Yamcha and pick him up with one arm like it was nothing. She was obviously the strongest baby of all the half-Saiyans thus far, even stronger than Goten and Trunks, as she had turned Super Saiyan for the first time on her birthday! not only that, but Bulma said she and Vegeta were also hoping to get a second kid, which I knew to be Bulla.

"Chi-Chi, the broadcast clearly states he wore an Orange Star High School uniform," I smiled at her, Chi-Chi frowning at that and looking at me with a smile.

"Don't worry, it'll all be our little secret that we can keep from him until he gets in trouble," Chi-Chi smirked.

"Wow, mom. I never saw this side of you," Goten smirked.

"Sounds like somebody wants to have broccoli for lunch," Chi-Chi giggled, Goten groaning at that.

"But I hate broccoli!" Goten complained.

"Same here, kid. But ya gotta listen to your mom. No matter how strict she is," I smiled, Chi-Chi whacking me with her purse in retaliation.

"Fine, I deserved that one. Anyways, I'm going to go see what Gohan's doing for myself, but I promise to stay out of sight," I smiled at her with a smirk.

"Report back to me what you manage to find out, you got it?" she said to me.

"You bet," I giggled back as I sense Gohan was at Capsule Corp already, getting his Great Saiyaman outfit from Bulma. In fact, he was just then leaving West City when I warped to his location, Gohan gasping at my presence.

"Whoa! H-Hey, Trixie... what's goin' on?" Gohan smiled at me.

"Be honest, Gohan, what are you doing leaving West City when classes are about to continue back at your high school?" I frowned at him with a wink.

"You... you saw the broadcast, didn't you?" he groaned in defeat.

"Just a warning, Chi-Chi saw it too. So what's your big plan?" I smiled at him.

"Well, to make people forget about the Gold Fighter, I got a disguise to make up a different superhero name. I call him, Great Saiyaman," Gohan smiled.

"Heh, sounds like fun. What do I have to do to be a part of this illustrious superhero gang?" I smiled.

"Can you come up with a costume on the fly that looks like this?" Gohan smirked as he pushed a button on his watch and he turned into Great Saiyaman.

"Duh, of course! I love superhero movies," I smirked as I changed my persona to look like a super heroine that I loved back in my world, making the helmet and cape match that of Gohan's.

"Nice look. What's your title?" Gohan smiled.

"In my world, this girl was called Raven. But in this form, I am Saiyaman 0," I smiled at him.

"And that means I'm Saiyaman 1?" Gohan smirked.

"Correct," I smirked at him as we then flew the rest of the way to Hercule City and we immediately saw some trouble with a woman getting her purse stolen by a thug.

"Give me back my purse!" the woman exclaimed, me turning invisible and punching the villain into the wall with just air, me snatching the purse that he dropped in the process and turning visible again, handing it to the woman with a smile.

"Thank you miss! Who are you?" she asked me.

"Call me Saiyaman 0," I smiled at her as I then whooshed off with Gohan to the next crime scene, which was a burglary attempt at a television store, a masked thug having a bag full of cash in his hands. With one swift kick, however, the guy was knocked into a wall and the bag of loot dropped on the ground, me smirking and tossing it back in the shop for the shopkeeper to get back.

"Thank you!" he said with a smile as I looked at him with a smile.

"Call us Saiyaman 0 and Saiyaman 1," I smiled as I pointed to myself and then Gohan before we then heard the first bell at Gohan's school, our duo rushing off to the school area and me letting my disguise go, as did Gohan while we were in mid-air.

"Let me know via power level raising if you need my assistance again, partner," I smiled at Gohan as I then flew over to the top of the television store and turned invisible, wondering when Gohan would be coming out for the next round of beat-'em sauce. And sure enough, Gohan raised his power level high just as I saw Videl rush over to the City Hall where a gang of hooligans were holding the mayor hostage!

I immediately put on my disguise and rushed to the scene with Gohan doing the same thing. "Halt, evildoers!" Gohan said as I gave my two sense to the thugs.

"Hello, sexy. Do you want me to show you why all muscles won't get you anywhere, or would you rather let the Mayor go?" I smiled at him with my voice changing to sound like Starfire from the same show (Teen Titans, in case you're all aware).

"Peh, I ask for Hercule and I get two kids playing dress-up? Who are you losers anyways?!" the thug asked.

"We are Saiyaman 0!" I smiled.

"And Saiyaman 1!" Gohan smirked while we did some ridiculous poses that would surely make the Ginyu Force wet their pants.

"Peh, this is hopeless! Just get out of here or I snap the Mayor's neck," the thug said, me immediately rushing him and forcing his body to the wall by controlling the air around him. He got knocked for a loop and the mayor immediately got rescued by Gohan as I handled the other grunts by knocking them out with a sleeping attack, Videl in surprise at our duo.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"We are... the Saiyamen!" Gohan smirked.

"No, I mean who are you really? Tell me!" Videl asked. I simply looked at her with a wink and then grabbed Gohan and warped us to a different location she couldn't find us at.

Gohan and I kept on our disguises and went to the area with the circus where we saw a shady guy promoting a trapped pterodactyl baby for his circus.

"Come one, come all, and see the mythical Pterodactyl!" the ringmaster smiled as I looked at him with a frown and I activated my invisibility along with Gohan.

"You may want to reconsider stealing that baby dinosaur from his parents, ringmaster. You think that's impressive, when the parents come to this city, hoo, are things going to go to hell," I smirked at him.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about? This is the newest star of my show!" the ringmaster said.

"Really? Trapped in a cage as tiny as that? That's animal cruelty on top of endangering the entire city! Look, he can barely move in that thing!" Gohan said, the baby Pterodactyl looking to be hopeful at our presence.

"Peh, what do you know about dinosaurs anyways?" he asked.

"Well, I know one thing. That's not the full size a Pterodactyl can reach. That's just a hatchling. All he has to do is cry out for his mama and papa and then you'll see how much danger you're putting this city in!" I said to him as Videl came around the bend and saw our debate.

And then, the baby Pterodactyl started to chirp loudly and obnoxiously, me looking in the skies and gawking at how the parents had already came to the city. "See what I mean? Now let the baby out or we'll force the baby out of that cage," I said to him.

"F-Fine! Lord knows that I don't want to pay for this city's infrastructure," the ringmaster complained as he opened the cage and the baby Pterodactyl flew out and up to his parents, me smiling at the happy reunion as the three of them flew off into the wastelands, the same area that Gohan and I trained with Piccolo over a decade ago. The people then dispersed except for Videl, who approached us with a smile.

"Okay, you two, tell me who you are right now," Videl frowned at us.

"Why would we do that?" I asked in my Starfire voice.

"Nice try, Trixie. Only one girl I know has see-through skin. So that means this must be Gohan, right?" Videl smiled, Gohan rushing to her and covering her mouth and me grabbing onto both of them and warping us to the top of the high school.

"Okay, fine, you win Videl. It's really me and Gohan. What's it going to take to prevent you from telling the media?" I asked her, Videl smiling at that.

"Well, two things. First, I want to join you. Possibly become Saiyaman 2," Videl smiled.

"Fine. Other thing?" Gohan smiled as he let his disguise down.

"The second thing is that I want the both of you to join the 25th World Martial Arts championship with me. I want to see which of you is the strongest, especially with Mona's help," Videl said before she let Mona be in control again.

"Of course, Videl. And we'll be sure to hold our own against you guys. Just promise that you won't use that Super Saiyan transformation? It'd just make the people remember the Cell Games and question Hercule's fame. Hell, they built an entire city named after him, so think of the backlash," Mona said before Videl got back in control again.

"Agreed. Now you guys need to get back to class," I smiled at the duo.

"Why not just train? Besides, I already have a grant thanks to the winnings from the Intergalactic Championship," Gohan smiled.

"Well, you make a point. Maybe I can finally learn how to hurl lasers out of my hands instead of basic energy blasts?" Videl smiled.

"Depends when the time comes for the tournament," Gohan smiled.

"It's going to be happening in a week," Videl said. And then we heard a voice in our heads we had been waiting to hear.

"And I'm going to be there too!" I heard Goku's voice say, as did Videl and Gohan.

"Wha?! Dad? Is that you?" Gohan gawked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be coming back to Earth for a whole day! I'll be there for the Tournament. I can't wait to see how you guys have grown!" Goku smiled.

"Yeah, not to mention the little woops in Goten. He was born 8 months after the Cell Games and he's eager to meet his daddy," I smiled at him.

"Oh, come on, be nicer," Videl smirked at me.

"Fine, fine, Goten is strong after all," I snickered.


	33. News of the Tournament

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

After Gohan and Videl went with me to go tell Chi-Chi about the tournament, she was a bit hesitant at first, until we mentioned that her husband would be here for the tournament. "Goku's going to be home for that day?! Why didn't you say so in the first place, hon? Go on and train! Bring Goten too. He can battle in the junior division," Chi-Chi smiled.

"What's the prize for this 'junior' division?" Goten asked.

"10 thousand Zenie is what the champion of the junior division gets, Goten. Just be careful because I'm sure that Yamcha will try to have his 1 year old enter the contest as well as Trunks to contend with," I smiled at him.

"You mean Ayame? Hah! She's so tiny though! She couldn't fight me even if she wanted to," Goten smiled.

"Really? Because she happens to be the absolute youngest Super Saiyan in existence. And she's able to throw Yamcha around with no effort, despite him being 30 years older and tons more in weight," Gohan smirked.

"Super Saiyan... that's the transformation that makes your hair turn golden, right?... Wait... are you the Gold Fighter that the media was talking about?" Videl asked Gohan in front of Chi-Chi, him stiffening up and sighing, Chi-Chi smirking at her eldest son.

"Ugh, yes... and that's the reason I decided to make the Great Saiyaman thing happen. I need a secret identity in order to be a proper hero," Gohan smiled.

"No argument there. But did you tell everyone else about the tournament and Goku coming back? Particularly Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Not yet, and that's what my job is going to be," I smiled.

"Good luck," Goten smirked at me, which I giggled at as I warped away to West City first and directly to Vegeta's power level, which happened to be an ice cream shop with Trunks.

"Huh... never thought you'd be an ice cream kind of guy, Vegeta," I smiled at him, the prince of Saiyans simply smirking at me as Trunks ate a chocolate ice cream cone of soft serve.

"What are you really here for, Trixie?" he smiled, actually calling me by name for a chance.

"Well, because I have got great news for you. Goku is going to be coming back for a full 24 hours on the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. You said you never wanted to fight again unless Goku was around, right? Now's your chance," I smirked at him.

"Peh, that's what you think, ghost girl. Dad spars with me all the time! And he's great at being the head of security at Capsule Corp!" Trunks smiled at me, which I giggled at how he was such a mischievous scamp at this age, much different than his future self, who said he'd come back to visit once every 5 years. And he visited a year ago, right on kid Trunks's 6th birthday. Now he was 7 and Goten was 6, but Ayame was still as strong as either of them.

"Trixie. My name is Trixie, Trunks," I smiled at him.

"Heh, I'll be in the tournament. Next week, right?" Vegeta smiled.

"Correct... and so you know, I happen to know of 3 more Super Saiyans that will be competing in the Junior division. And one of them is still in diapers," I smiled at him, Vegeta smirking at that.

"You mean Onin's kid, Ayame? Heard she was able to throw her dad across the room a few months before her first birthday," Vegeta asked.

"That's right. And you already know his father. It'd kind of be hard to remember the punishment I gave you all that time ago, right?" I smiled at him, Vegeta responding by smacking me with his gloved hand, but it barely left a dent when he wasn't Super.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget how I nearly drowned," Vegeta frowned at me.

"How did that happen, dad?" Trunks asked.

"Nevermind that, Trunks. Let's just say he used to be a bit too full of himself and his pride. He said the wrong thing to the wrong lady and she kept him underwater for 15 seconds to give him his comeuppance," I smiled at the innocent kid.

"It was when you were evil, wasn't it, dad?" Trunks asked, Vegeta frowning and nodding his head.

"Well, I don't care about that! You're the best dad I could ask for and I promise to win the cash prize of the junior division!" Trunks smiled, Vegeta patting him on the head in response.

"Well, now that I told you guys about the event, I'm going to go to find Yamcha and the other Saiyans," I smiled as I sensed them all together in one area, me warping there and seeing that it happened to be at Kami's Lookout, all of them looking surprised at how Ayame, despite her being the tiniest of all of our fighters, was flying in the air and her curly hair was in Super Saiyan form.

"Amazing... a child as young as Ayame can turn into a Super Saiyan... maybe it is because you and Onin are both veteran fighters while the other half-Saiyans' parents only have one person as the fighter. Goku's got Gohan and Goten and Vegeta has Trunks," Piccolo said with a smile.

"That's my girl. She's gonna give even Gohan a run for his money, I bet you anything," Yamcha smiled.

"Too bad that she's going to be in the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament... and that Goku is going to be competing in it," I smiled, all of the group gasping at that.

"Kakarot's coming back to fight in the Tournament?! OH MY SWEET BOY IS COMING BACK FOR A DAY!" Gine said with excitement as her tail started to sway autonomously again, Ayame grabbing onto it and Gine calming down to the point she could be back to normal in terms of activity.

"Hehe, looks like she already knows how Saiyan tails work. Also, smart move having her tail act as her binkie holder, Onin," Bardock smiled at her.

"Well, she already trained herself to not get power sapped when someone grabs her tail because of this. She's able to grab her tail and suck on her binkie without any issue," Onin smiled.

"So our son is coming back for the tournament? How long will he be here for?" Bardock asked.

"24 hours. One full day. He is still dead after all, so he's going to have a time limit before he goes back to Otherworld," I said.

"Well, 24 hours is all the time we need. Once the tournament is done, I want to have the rest of the day to be with our family," Gine smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice," Bardock said, him obviously hiding something.

"Is something wrong, Bardock?" I asked him.

"Well... I had a bad vision of the future... something bad's going to happen at this tournament, I'm sure of it. It was a bit to blurry for me to see, but it looked like a Super Saiyan was getting attacked by two suspicious fighters," Bardock said.

"Then we'll have a rule when we go to the tournament. On no account will any of us go into Super Saiyan states. Of course, our kids may not have anything to worry about. Their powers are a lot weaker than the likes of Goku, Vegeta, all of us, and Gohan," Pepper said.

"Agreed. All of us in the adult tournaments will not go Super Saiyan. Besides, I want you to have at least some kind of fighting chance, hon," Onin smiled at Yamcha.

"This will be fun. Now I can try to fight Goku in an actual tournament," Broly smiled as well. He had also settled down with and got married to Pepper and were hoping for a kid at some point, but no luck so far.

"Let's go off and train for this tournament. You want to join in, Ayame?" Yamcha smiled at his daughter that floated without a care.

"Yaya!" she smiled in her cute baby voice. She still wore diapers, but she was sure to be a powerful force in the Juniors.

"That's her way of saying yes. But how old do you have to be to compete in the Junior division?" Yamcha asked.

"According to what I've been viewing, the Junior Division has age restrictions that they have to be younger than 13. So that means that Ayame can still fight, despite her being an infant," Dende smiled from his standpoint, right in front of the Lookout's temple with Mister Popo nearby.

"Now I'm going to invite the androids, Krillin, and Tien to join in," I smirked as I then warped away to Kame Island and saw that Roshi was fondling 18's chest. She growled and grabbed him by the face before throwing him at the wall, me smiling at how Marron giggled at the display of power.

"Well, how's little Marron doing?" I smiled as 18 calmed down a bit.

"Mawwon doing well! Mommy, Miss Twixie came to visit!" Marron said, me smirking at how she couldn't pronounce her r sounds.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lazuli smiled at me as I kept Roshi back with a barrier of air that he couldn't get past.

"Just wanted to let you and the others know that Goku is going to be alive for a full day. The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament in one week. I suggest you all train and intently view the Junior fights. Especially with the half-Saiyan kids," I smirked at her as my mentioning of Goku got the other androids, Krillin, and Tien to look at me with intent, as Kame house was quite small.

"Goku's coming back? Heh. We may not have those codes in our bodies anymore, but we can still help out in the tournament. I'm tired of living with this old coot," Lazuli smiled.

"Well, you could always find a place to live after you get the prize money. It's 10 million Zenie, so you can probably afford a mansion with that money," I smiled at her.

"10 million Zenie? We're in," 18 smiled.

"I guess we're all in then," Krillin smirked.


	34. Ayame Numbah 1

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

After telling everyone about the tournament and after training for a full week, everyone got on their way to Papaya Island to partake in the tournament. The West City denizens, including Launch, took a Capsule Corp jet-car, the residents at Kame House flew there along with the Saiyans and Piccolo, and I just warped all of Goku's family and Broly to the area in question with my ghost powers.

And once everyone had arrived, the short fortune teller arrived on Earth with Goku right by her side. "Here we are, Goku. Remember, 24 hours. And don't get killed again," Baba said to him sternly before she warped away on her own, everyone looking at Goku with a smile.

"Kakarot! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Gine smiled as she ran up and hugged Goku with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, guys, nice to see ya," Goku smiled.

"Goku! It really is you!" Krillin smiled.

"Love the hair, Krillin," Goku smirked as he also noted that he was being held by 18 and Krillin held onto their 3 year old kid Marron. "Did you have a kid with Lazuli? Cool!" Goku smirked.

"Hehe, what can I say, we're a family now," Lazuli smiled as Yamcha walked forward with his daughter next.

"Notice my kid? Onin and I got married and little Ayame here is going to destroy the Junior division," Yamcha smiled.

"Heh, I'll admit, didn't expect you to have a kid with Onin, Yamcha. And sensing her power, I can tell that she is pretty tough. How old is she again?" Goku smiled.

"One an' a haff," Ayame giggled as she flew out of her dad's arms happily and landed on the ground.

"And who's the one that looks like a little me? Is that Goten?" Goku asked.

"Daddy!" Goten smiled in happiness as he rushed up to Goku and hugged him tightly.

"Now that everyone has been acquainted, I say it's time to fight in the tournament," Launch smiled in her blonde persona.

"Agreed. Let's head off and register," Tien smiled, all of us heading out and going to registration.

"Okay, state your name?" the woman asked Goten.

"Goten," he smiled.

"Okay, you'll be in the junior division," the lady said, giving him his card and then him rushing into the fighter's lounge while Yamcha brought forth Ayame. "Excuse me... are you registering alone?" the woman asked.

"Not just me. Little Ayame may not look much, but she's going to be the toughest in the juniors," Yamcha smiled as Onin walked by him with a smile.

"Okay, Ayame, you're in luck. Only 2 spots were remaining. Who's the last Junior to fight?" the woman asked.

"That'd be me. Name's Trunks Briefs," Trunks smiled as he pushed past Yamcha with a smile.

"Okay, you'll be the final juniors. And your names?" the woman smiled at Yamcha and Onin.

"Yamcha and Onin. We're both competing in the tournament proper," Onin smiled.

"Very well, here are your cards. You'll be fighting with whoever is the first match on your cards," the woman said. I then approached the woman and she looked at me with a smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ghost girl that saved us from those blue-skinned aliens. You're name is Trixie 'Ghost Girl' Gunders, right?" she asked.

"Right on the money," I smiled at her.

"Okay, here is your ticket," the woman said as she handed me my ticket. And when I saw the number of who I was going to fight, I was all smiles as he had registered before the kids.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna be facing off with you, Bardock," I smiled at him.

"Hehe, I won't be holding back," he smiled at me.

"And I won't hold back on you," I smiled at him as we then proceeded into the next room and Hercule was just then demonstrating the punching power he possessed on the punching machine.

We then took our positions with me going to the punching machine first and foremost. I then smiled as I punched the machine with my gloved fist and it made the entire machine fly across the place and slam into the wall on the other side in a crumpled mess. Luckily Hercule wasn't around to witness it, but the MC was.

"Whoa! What kind of punch was that?! It was off the charts!" he exclaimed.

"That's the power of a super-powered ghost girl, buddy," I smiled at him as I then waltzed into the foyer with swagger following my every movement. It was also at this point that I saw Videl was in the place and limbering up in front of Gohan, me smiling at how they were already showing affectionate signs for each other.

"Would you two just stop teasing and kiss already?" I smiled, the duo gasping and blushing at that, which made Ayame giggle as we then heard the announcements outside.

"We will now be starting the Junior division! We have 32 contestants this year in the running, so let's get ready! Contestants number 1 and number 2, please enter the arena," the announcer said, Ayame already smart enough to read her ticket number and notice her number.

"Haha! Ayame Numbah 1! Ayame Numbah 1!" she chanted happily to herself as she went out to fight with her first opponent.

"The rules for the Junior Division are simple. There will be two different sets of endurance matches. The last two standing after the 16 battles each will be our finalists," the announcer said.

I smiled as I watched the match from the jumbo screen in the foyer and saw that Ayame was absolutely a beast on the battlefield, knocking the kids out of the ring nonstop with one punch each until she had 15 consecutive wins under her belt! And the final one she was supposed to fight? None other than Goten.

"This is going to be an interesting fight, don't ya think?" Gohan smiled.

"So you know, I'm voting for Ayame. Go girl power!" Videl smiled.

"Same here, girl. I want to see this little tyke win the prize money for papa Yamcha," I smiled at them as the fight started and Ayame managed to match Goten blow for blow, her going Super after a bit and Goten gasping as he went Super too, them actually taking to the skies to continue their fight until Ayame got the idea to punch Goten in the stomach and then wrap her tail around his body. She then twirled around insanely quickly before slamming Goku's youngest kid into the outside of the ring!

"Ring out! Ayame moves onto the finals!" the announcer smiled.

"Yippee! Yay!" Ayame giggled as she then went back into the foyer and ran to her dad with excitement, managing to topple him in the process.

"Ayame in the finals, daddy! Haha!" Ayame smiled.

"You sure are, hon. I'm proud of you," Yamcha smiled at her.

"That kid is surely going to be going up against Trunks soon. Let's see whose kid wins the prize money, huh, Yamcha?" Vegeta smirked at Yamcha.

"Uh, yeah, hehe of course," Yamcha said. I didn't blame him for being a bit nervous around Vegeta still. He saw firsthand how evil he was in the past when he sent his Saibamen to blow a hole in his torso.

"Okay, the next round of the Junior fights is going to begin! Junior contestants 17 and 18 please head out to the battlefield?" the announcer asked, Trunks smirking as his said 17. "Well, I wish we could go out there, but we'd only ruin the kids' fun," Lapis smiled, me laughing at that.

"That was a good one," I smiled at him.

"Agreed, that was pretty funny," Goku laughed a bit as well.

* * *

When the second endurance rounds were finished, Trunks had handled all of his opponents quite easily, including the kid whose mom exclaimed that he had cheated. Her voice was just as annoying in the anime and she looked hideous on top of that. "Looking at the video footage, we can find no means of foul play. Therefore, Trunks still remains as our finalist. Would junior contestant 1 please come out for the finals?" the announcer asked, Vegeta, Onin, Goten, Gohan, Yamcha, and I all gluing our eyes to the jumbo screen to see how the fight would go down.

"Okay, when the bell sounds, you may begin the fight," the announcer said, Ayame smiling as she sucked on her binkie from her tail for a few sucks before spitting it back out, making me smirk.

"Time to find out which is better. Trunks has the age advantage, but Ayame has the speed advantage and an extra appendage with that tail," I smiled.

"Indeed, this is going to be interesting," Krillin smirked as the bell rang and Ayame and Trunks immediately went Super and the duo then proceeded to match blows in the skies and Ayame looked to be toying with Trunks almost.

"You're quite skilled for a toddler, Ayame! You're amazing!" Trunks admitted to her.

"Haha! Purple hair cute!" Ayame giggled as she jumped above and started to pull at Trunks's hair, me giggling at how Trunks didn't like it one bit and it actually threw him off balance, the kid taking advantage of that and smacking him in the back of his legs with her feet and then elbowing him to the ground in his side, Trunks actually thrown for a loop as he fell out of the ring and the match was decided.

"Ring out! Ayame is the champion of the Junior rounds! Not only that, but give her a round of applause, ladies and gentlemen! She now holds the world record for youngest martial arts champion in the entire world!" the announcer exclaimed as he had a special camera and he looked at Ayame happily as she posed cutely afterwards before he took the picture.

"Ayame Numbah 1! Ayame Numbah 1!" the crowd chanted along with Ayame, which made her extremely happy.

"And now, we will have an exhibition match of Ayame versus the World Martial Arts Champ, Hercule!" the announcer said, Hercule looking to be a bit unprepared as he reluctantly went out to the ring and he looked at the kid with a smile.

"I promise to go easy on ya if you go easy on me, okay, kid?" Hercule smiled.

"Ayame Numbah 1! Ayame stwong!" Ayame smiled as she flexed her tiny muscles, them actually being much larger when she was in Super state.

"Oh boy, I don't think that Ayame got the memo to take it easy on Hercule," I admitted.

"Let's see how he handles this," Piccolo smiled as the match started. And it ended just as soon as it began with Ayame punching Hercule into the wall in one go. But then, he got up from it and smiled while laughing heartily.

"Ahaha! You got me, little one! Hahaha! What a punch! What a trooper! Haha!" Hercule laughed out loud, the crowd smiling and chanting his name, making me smile at how he managed to turn that loss into a victory.

"Dad... he knew he lost so he made it look like he let her win," Videl frowned as her brow furrowed.

"Well, better to let the masses believe that than for the media to hear that the champ lost to a baby," I smiled.

"Yeah, you got me there," Videl admitted.


	35. Brutal Battles in the World Tournament

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

The first fight of the tournament was between Krillin and a big guy named Pintar, which Krillin won quite easily. But then came Piccolo's round as he was going to face off with the Supreme Kai, who went under the title of Mister Shin. "It is very nice to meet you, Piccolo," Shin smiled at Piccolo, him gawking as everyone around me looked confused.

"How does he know his name?" Yamcha gawked while holding his little champ in his arms, her already pulling at his ears and Yamcha having to put up with it. The fight then started... but no one attacked. Piccolo simply stood there, in awe at the man in front of him, me gasping as I felt the Kai's power. It was enormous! It was even larger than Gohan's full power when he went Super Saiyan 2!

"I-I forfeit," Piccolo said as on the screen as he then rushed into the foyer and the announcer spoke.

"Majunior has forfeited the match! Mister Shin wins by default!" The announcer said as Piccolo ran into our place, looking like he had seen a ghost... but then again, I was around, so I knew not to ask that question.

"Is he really that strong, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"He is. Immeasurably strong... I wanted to attack, but I couldn't bring myself to for some reason..." Piccolo said with shock as Mister Shin came in next.

"Excuse me... I feel I must ask... are you the Grand Kai?" Piccolo asked him.

"Close, but no. I am the Supreme Kai," Shin said, me looking at him with a raised eyebrow as he looked at me with intrigue.

"I always knew there was some kind of higher power than the Grand Kai... what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked him.

"It will all be revealed in due time... but first, I must speak to you... you are an enigma to be here in the world of the living yet be nothing but a spirit. Can you please tell me your name?" he asked me.

"Name's Trixie Gunders... Mister Shin? Have you ever heard of any cases that involve someone dying in a different dimension and their spirits coming to this world? Caused by a flash of light?" I asked him, Shin smiling and nodding his head at that, me gawking at that.

"Indeed... I am assuming that is the case for you and the people trapped within your three allies? Particularly Videl, Saladia, and Launch?" Mister Shin asked, Launch gasping at that and about to ask him more before the next round was announced.

"The next round is going to start. Would Launch and Gine please report to the ring?" the announcer asked.

"Dang it... I want an explanation in full after my fight is done," Launch said, her being the blonde version currently before she rushed out to her fight with Goku's mom.

"Well, there is a certain abnormality in the dimensional plane that is being caused by someone that I am determined to defeat. But I'll need your assistance to track down and find him when the time is right. But right now is not that time," Supreme Kai said.

"Understood. We won't pry anymore than we need to. But do you think it may be possible for us to return back to our world's afterlife instead of stay in this one, trapped in our existences?" Mona asked from Videl's mouth.

"Yes, but we'll need to defeat this person before that can be accomplished. Only when that happens can we finally be able to mend the tear in the dimensions caused by this man," Supreme Kai said, me looking at the monitor and seeing that Launch had lost her fight by ring-out. She then had to float into our area, as she was a bit bruised up from fighting Gine.

"Damn, you don't hold back, girl," Launch groaned.

"Anyways, the explanation was this. We need to wait for our move, but in order for us to go back to our world, we need to defeat someone that's altering the dimensional planes," I said.

"Okay, that sounds doable," Launch said before she sneezed intentionally for her counterpart to come out.

"Alright, now while I go ice my wounds, the next to fight is on the screen. Good luck Videl, he looks quite tough," Launch groaned as she went off, me noticing the next fight would be between Videl and Spopovich. I decided to watch from the sidelines from outside as Videl went forth to battle the giant Majin and, when the bell dinged, Videl ran up and kicked in in the head, but everyone gasped when the kick managed to snap Spopovich's neck all the way around!

"Uh-oh..." Videl gawked as she trembled a bit. But before the announcer could say she was disqualified, Spopovich laughed, grabbed his head, and snapped it back in place!

"Oh shit... this can't end well..." Mona gawked as she took control and tried to battle Spopovich, who manhandled her and Videl both! He smashed his giant meaty fists into her stomach, her sides, and slammed her into the ground face-first multiple times!

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MEATHEAD! STOP IT!" I exclaimed at him, Spopovich turning around to see me while holding a battered and broken Videl in his grasp, Gohan rushing out as well.

"Peh, it's over when every bone is broken, bitch!" Spopovich snickered at me as he then smacked her in the legs and Videl then went unconscious, the announcer looking gobsmacked as he announced it for everyone.

"Videl has lost! I SAID VIDEL HAS LOST! STOP IT, YOU MONSTER!" the announcer exclaimed at the giant Spopovich before I finally had enough of his sick pleasure and rushed in to save Videl. I slammed my fist directly into Spopovich's spinal cord, him gasping as that surely did paralyze him. He dropped Videl on the ground and I sighed and panted as I picked her up and she wavered awake.

"T-Trixie... I... I can't feel anything..." Videl groaned weakly.

"Don't worry, Videl, I'm going to take us to get a Senzu Bean effective immediately," I said with seriousness as I warped both of us away to Korin's Tower and the cat looked surprised at how we appeared out of nowhere. "No time for greetings, Korin. This girls' bones are all but shattered and we need a Senzu bean, STAT!" I said to him, Videl looking at the cat with a half a smile before Mona took control.

"T-That monster... I could sense nothing but evil inside of his body... he was making it personal..." Mona groaned as Korin immediately got us a bean and I fed it to Videl.

"Chew it up and swallow," I said to the duo, Mona chewing and swallowing the bean. Afterwards, in the blink of an eye, Videl gasped back in control as she regained all feeling in her bones!

"Oh my god! That bean has a kick to it! I don't feel weak at all anymore!" Videl smiled.

"Yeah, now we need to get back to the Tournament," I said to her as I warped us back to the place. And just in time to see Gohan facing off with Kibito, Shin's assistant. He had already undergone Super Saiyan 2 and that was when Spopovich and Yamu appeared and Spopovich, despite being paralyzed, managed to hold Gohan on the ground with his body weight alone while Yamu sucked the energy from him. "Don't worry, Gohan. Hold out as long as possible!" Shin said nearby, Videl immediately concerned about this before the duo then snickered at the full vial and flew off in the distance.

"What's going on?" Videl asked as she rushed up to Gohan and saw that he was in pain, but still alive.

"I'll heal him for now. You should go with the Supreme Kai and chase after those two!" Kibito said to our group, me seeing that they included Krillin, Broly, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Hmph, I'm supposed to fight with Kakarot, not some idiot punks!" Vegeta growled lowly.

"Vegeta, go with them now or I'm going to possess you in front of all these people and make you dance like a loon, got it?!" I growled at him, Vegeta gasping and snarling at that.

"Your savagery knows no limits... GRGH! Fine! Let's go, Kakarot! I demand a fight after this, however!" Vegeta growled.

"You'll get your fight after you help Supreme Kai, now let's go!" Goku said to him as he and the others rushed off with Supreme Kai while Kibito and I healed Gohan up the rest of the way.

"Oogh... I'm okay now," Gohan sighed.

"Come, Gohan. We need you in the fight," Kibito said to him.

"Wait!" Videl said before Gohan could leave.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked her.

"You forgot this," Videl smirked before she smooched him on the mouth, me smirking at that happy moment. "Now go! The world needs your superhero skills!"

"You got it, Videl!" Gohan smirked as he and Kibito then rushed off into the distance.

"Um... excuse me, what the heck is going on?!" the announcer asked.

"A bit of turbulence, that's what. All the people who left? They're out of the contest, so you may want to readjust the roster for fights," I said to the MC.

"Okay, we'll do that," the announcer said as he then went into the rosters and proceeded to change them up so that the fighters that left were out and then rearranged the roster of who would fight with other contestants. I was still set up to fight Bardock, but my fight had been moved up to be the next one up after 18 fought with Pepper.

"Wish me luck," 18 smiled.

"I'll wish both of you luck, how about that?" I smiled at her and Pepper.

"Oh come on, you need to decide who you're rooting for!" Pepper smiled with a bit of sass.

"Fine, I vote Lazuli," I smirked.

"Why not me?" Pepper pouted.

"Because you weren't content with sharing the luck," I smirked at her.

"Hmph, let's go, blondie!" Pepper smiled at Lazuli as they then went out to the battlegrounds and I felt Dabura's power rise and felt Kibito's power disappear. He had just been exploded.


	36. Lazuli VS Trixie

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

I managed to win my battle with Bardock with ease and then we waited for the next fights to happen, me looking at 18 as we noticed that both of us, Hercule, and an unnamed fighter were all that remained. "Hey, Lazuli?" I smiled at her, the blonde android smiling at me.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked me.

"Before the next fight is announced, I want to have a little chat with Hercule. Want to join?" I cooed.

"Duh, why would I pass that up?" Lazuli giggled as we then approached Hercule and he looked a bit surprised by us approaching him.

"Oh! It's you two... what do you... uh... wanna talk about?" Hercule asked.

"We want to ask you some questions before the next fight happens. That okay? We promise we're not the press," I smiled at him.

"With you being a ghost and you being barfed up by that bug, I believe you. Go ahead," Hercule said, Lazuli sighing and shivering at the memories of that.

"Okay, first off, did Videl give you the talk? About how we're leagues above you in power and that you wouldn't stand a chance?" I asked him.

"I already knew that before this tournament, for your information. Heck, the time I realized it was back in the Intergalactic Championship! You guys were flying in the air and you were able to completely wipe out nearly a hundred opponents with one move! I know I'm unable to compete with you," Hercule said to us, me noting that we were the only ones in the area.

"Okay, the second thing. We're willing to let you keep your title, but on one condition," I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked me.

"When we let you win the title, you need to give the prize money to Lazuli and her family. She doesn't want to live on a secluded island with old man perv," I said, Lazuli slapping me in response, which I smiled at.

"I agree, but don't talk about him that way? My daughter could be anywhere," Lazuli smiled.

"Fine, I'll give you the ten million if you let me keep the title. So you're going to throw the match, then?" Hercule asked.

"You're going to give either of us a ring-out in order to win, but to do that, you'll need to wear gloves when facing me and you'll need to use your own strength to throw Lazuli out of bounds while being believable enough depending on who you face. We'll hold our power back and trade extremely light punches so it looks like we're still fighting with our own power, but it's up to you to throw us out of the ring. You think you can muster the strength to toss us out?" I smirked at him.

"I can handle that much! I can lift 500 pounds with one hand each!" Hercule smiled.

"Well, I can hold 20 thousand pounds if I really wanted to, but I don't want to burst your ego," Lazuli chuckled.

"Too late, already did that in that last fight you had. You took that huge guy and picked him up with only two fingers and flopped him around like he was nothing!" Hercule said.

"Well, that's what he gets for making fun of me cause I'm a lady," Lazuli smiled, me smirking at the fact that it happened to be an unnamed fighter from the past, but he was a heavyweight of at least 700 pounds. The screen then showed the next roster and I smiled at how my opponent was Lazuli.

"Time to finally battle with each other, Lazuli. No matter which of us wins, we're still above the pile," I smiled at her.

"I agree," Lazuli said. I hadn't told her or Lapis about the truth, however. I had only told Annin, Piccolo, Goku, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Broly the truth. About how this world was nothing but an anime in my world and that I know the outcome of everything. I really wanted to tell the duo at some point, though. But I didn't want to pick and choose who would be the ones to know... I had already made up my mind that if anyone were to beat me in the tournament, I would tell that person the truth. And I had a feeling that, if Lazuli showed her true power, she would be the one to beat me and earn the truth.

"Okay, let's do it. If you beat me, I'm going to share my deepest secret with you," I smiled at her.

"Then I guess I need to show my true strength when facing you, huh?" Lazuli smirked.

"Indeed. We're evenly matched when I'm at full power and you at current, but I want to see you at full strength," I said to her as we entered the ring and we took our positions.

"When the bell dings, you may begin the fight for the Semifinals!" the announcer exclaimed, me smirking as I raised my power to its maximum and transformed to my powerful form. Lazuli smiled at this and raised her power as well, me smiling at how it was 20 thousand more than mine. We were on nearly-even ground, but she was superior in power terms.

And once the bell dinged, we immediately rushed each other and did our first blows to each other, the dust being kicked up intensely from the speed we traveled and from the force of the punches, me smirking as we continued to trade blows until I found an opportunity to smack Lazuli in the side, her not being bothered by it and her grabbing my foot in the process, me gasping at how she was unfazed by my punches even though we were nearly-even ground. But then she smirked at me.

"I'm still holding back some of my power, Trixie. Here's my full strength!" Lazuli smiled as she then raised her power level again and I gasped. Her power now was a whopping 6 million power! It was still weaker than the Saiyans, but it was still the strongest human power I'd ever sensed! I gawked as I tried to connect punches and energy blasts, Lazuli withstanding all of them as she then started to punch me and I gasped at how I actually felt the pain this time! She punched me in the gut and then in the back of my knees before knocking me out of bounds, me gasping as I picked myself up after the announcer made the ruling.

"Trixie 'Ghost Girl' Gunders has been knocked out of the ring! Lazuli '18' Jewels is moving onto the finals!" the announcer exclaimed, me smiling at her as she then helped me up and we proceeded back into the fighter's lounge.

"You've gotten much stronger since the Cell Games, Lazuli... now I'll tell you my deepest secret that only 5 others in this world know of," I said to her.

"Really? That deep of a secret? Tell me," Lazuli smiled, me noting that we were alone in the area we were at, which was the locker room.

"Okay, the secret is this... you know how I come from a different universe? Same with Mona, Amelia, and blonde Launch?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, and you come from the same universe but in different timelines, right? Is there some hidden detail to the story?" Lazuli asked.

"Yes. The hidden detail is this: my world knows everything that happens in this world because it was an animated tv show that occurred around my timeline," I said, Lazuli gasping at that information.

"So... what does that mean?" Lazuli gawked.

"It means that I knew everything that was supposed to happen and everything that is going to happen in this world. I knew you and Lapis were good and not bad because that's how the anime said you were in this timeline. I also knew that Cell's first target would be none other than Ginger Town, so when you told me your family lived there, I evacuated them and the rest of the town before Cell could get to them. And as for how the Cell Games were supposed to go? You would've been the lone survivor of the androids as 16 would've been blown apart and Cell would've still had Lapis in him when he would be defeated," I explained to her, Lazuli gawking at that.

"So... the fact that my brother is still alive... it's because of you?" Lazuli smiled at me.

"Yes, that's correct. But that's not the only thing in the timeline that's changed, as most of our warrior friends weren't even supposed to be alive or good guys. All of the full-blooded Saiyans minus Goku and Vegeta weren't supposed to be brought back to life. Broly was supposed to be a villain that would have no remorse or control of his power. Gohan was supposed to first undergo Super Saiyan transformation in the Time Chamber, not before the Saiyan Invasion. And Videl was never supposed to be absorbed by Cell and wasn't supposed to know Gohan until they went to High School," I said to her.

"I see... but do you happen to know who is the cause of the dimensional plane being screwed with? Which caused you to be stuck here with the others?" Lazuli asked.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that it's a wizard named Babadi. He's trying to resurrect a creature called Majin Buu as we speak, a creature that is pretty much immortal and can regenerate himself from any kind of attack. And his most dangerous ability is that he can turn foes into candy with a special attack, which he promptly eats them afterwards," I said, Lazuli gasping at that.

"A monster like that is going to be unleashed?" Lazuli gawked.

"Yes, and I have a plan to handle them as well, but we'll need to use the Dragonballs at some point to undo any kind of damage," I said.

"I understand..." Lazuli said as I looked at the monitor and saw that Hercule had won his battle against the nameless fighter.

"Okay, time for you to throw a match and win money," I smiled at Lazuli.

"You going to watch?" she smirked.

"Yes, I am," I said with a smile.


	37. Majin Buu Appears

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Once Lazuli finished her fight with Hercule, I immediately sensed Vegeta's power spike to immense levels, upwards of 50 million in power! "I need to try and keep Vegeta from hurting innocents if I can," I said with seriousness as I went to the arena to witness Hercule throw Lazuli out of the ring, the crowd cheering him as Lazuli then went back into the fighter's lounge with a smile.

I waited and, just as I expected, Goku and his friends arrived and Vegeta was there, his veins popped in numerous areas and his forehead having the M sign on it. "Vegeta, what's going on? What's with the M?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't try to do anything to me.

"Peh! I'm not answering to you, bitch. Take this, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed as he tried to send a blast at Goku, that being my cue as I went to the blast and formed my shield from behind Goku, the crowd gawking at how I was shielding them from harm and Vegeta smirking as he tried to increase the power of the blast, me hissing as the power started to seep through.

"STOP IT VEGETA!" I heard Bulma exclaim from the stands, Vegeta gasping and stopping the attack just in time. If he'd kept it up any longer, the barrier would've failed and the stadium's spectators would've died an untimely death.

"What's wrong with you, man?! Do you not care about their lives?! You could've killed all of these innocent people and me!" I exclaimed at him as I panted afterwards from me having to hold back that much energy.

"He's being controlled by Babidi! Babidi, I know you can hear me! Send us somewhere without innocents! I'll fight Vegeta once that happens," Goku said, me looking at him and frowning. I then felt my body get warped away as well and Supreme Kai looked at me worriedly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! You may be able to take control of my thoughts, but there is one thing that a Saiyan Warrior never loses! HIS PRIDE!" Vegeta exclaimed, me rushing up to him and smacking his face in retaliation.

"This isn't who you really are and you fucking know it, Vegeta! The changed Vegeta that I know wouldn't think about killing an entire fucking stadium! You've regressed into a primal monster, an animal! Think of your family! Do you not care about them?!" I exclaimed at him while spitting a bit of conjured spit at him, which just went through his body, Vegeta growling as he tried to punch me, but I dodged as he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Let's go and get to Babidi's ship before he wakes up Buu!" Gohan said.

"Goku, keep Vegeta occupied," I said to him as I flew off with Gohan and the Supreme Kai, all of us returning to the ship and entering it, fighting our way to the bottom of it to find a giant purple cocoon. A cocoon that housed Majin Buu.

"We know you're here, Babidi and we're here to stop you!" I exclaimed, the wizard emerging from behind the cocoon along with the Demon King Dabura, which I frowned at his presence and how he looked at me.

"Looks like we've got quite the catch here, Babidi. Look at this spectral bitch. She could be a prime candidate to turn into a Majin," Dabura smiled.

"Fat chance, demon lard. I'm not like Vegeta, I don't have a hate-filled past. Just a depressing one," I frowned at him, Dabura growling when I said his title incorrectly on purpose.

"Demon LARD?! That's it!" Dabura growled as he went to punch me and I instead grabbed onto his arm and smiled.

"You're not even powerful enough to handle me in battle. You're weaker than the most powerful human earthling, and that's pitiful," I frowned at him as I grabbed his hands and started to curl them backwards forcibly, Dabura gasping as I managed to snap both of them on the joints, which he yelled in pain at.

"You are quite strong for a ghost, lady. Tell me, do you come from beyond the dimensions?" Babidi smiled.

"You should know, as you're the one that's messing with the dimensional plane trying to look for Buu's prison in the first place!" Supreme Kai growled as I looked at the cocoon and gasped. I felt power starting to rise from within as Supreme Kai used his powers to warp us out of the ship.

"Gohan! Use a move on that cocoon, NOW!" I exclaimed at Gohan, him focusing and sending forth a massive Kamehameha at the cocoon, me noticing that the power was still there, but Supreme Kai looked happy.

"Don't celebrate, Supreme Kai. Look up," I frowned, him doing so and gasping as Buu then flew down to the ground with a bubbly expression on his fat face. He was just as tubby as the anime depicted him to look and he also had the distinction of having the white pants, yellow gloves, and I could sense magic all throughout his body. But I knew to be wary of one thing in particular. His antenna. I knew it could hurt me just as much as it could hurt others, as it was his means of turning people into candy.

"Is that really Majin Buu?.. He looks innocent enough," Gohan said with honesty while Dabura looked a bit shocked as well as angry.

"THIS is Majin Buu? He looks like a tub of lard, not at all what I expected," Dabura gawked.

"Make no mistake, Dabura. This is definitely Majin Buu. Buu! I am your master, Babidi, son of Bibidi!" the miniature wizard said, me looking at him with a frown and noticing that he wasn't protected by any kind of energy. And Buu simply ignored him.

"HEY! I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" Babidi exclaimed as I simply warped directly over to the mini-wizard and smacked him across the face with my hand, managing to do so without gloves, the wizard exclaiming in pain while Supreme Kai and Gohan looked on in shock. And as for Buu?... He was simply picking flowers. Odd.

"Buu! I command you to help me this instant!" Babidi exclaimed, Buu then snapping out of his trance and looking my way, me simply behind Babidi and Buu approaching me with a smile.

"Hello, Buu. I've heard a lot about you from Supreme Kai. Didn't expect you to look this way, but, hey, at least you've still got quite the strength," I smiled at him, Buu smiling at that and doing a tiny dance.

"Buu wanna play! Do you wanna play?" Buu smiled.

"Sure, I'll play, but on one condition," I said, Buu looking perplexed at that. "I know what your antenna is capable of and I want a deal to be made before I fight you. No using that antenna's ray beam on me or the inhabitants of this planet so long as I'm here. Okay?" I smiled at him.

"But what if Buu get hungry?" Buu asked, Babidi looking confused by what I was talking about.

"There are numerous foods in the cities, especially sweets. Prepackaged, full of sugar, and tons of calories. Much more tasty than what you're used to," I smiled at him.

"What are you going on about?" Dabura growled.

"Okay! Buu no use ray beam on people!" Buu smiled, Babidi looking even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, ghost bitch?" Babidi swore at me.

"I know enough to know he has an attack with that antenna that can turn foes into candy. Way too OP of a move," I said.

"OP? What does that stand for?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Over-powered," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Okay! Let's play, Buu. Just you and me," I smiled at him as I floated to him and Babidi simply went to the sidelines, Buu powering up by doing something only he could do. He blew smoke out of the holes on his head, me smiling at how he had 100 million in power, definitely a worthy fight for anyone. I then threw the first punch full of air, Buu flying at that before rushing me and connecting a punch to my side, which managed to hit because of his hand being gloved... but for some extremely odd reason, I felt no pain from it at all!

"Huh?" Buu gawked in confusion as I grabbed his hand and threw him over towards Dabura, which Buu smashed into and his butt smashed Dabura's face, him looking in shock as Buu then tried to attack me again, this time by grabbing me with his extendable arm, him managing to grab me and smack me against his tummy after reeling me in, but once again, I felt zero pain, me wondering what was going on as I noticed that Supreme Kai and Gohan had warped away.

"You're not even getting fazed by Buu's attacks? What the hell are you?" Babidi gawked in shock.

"I honestly don't understand either, shrimp skin. I'm just... I guess I'm immune to his attacks for some reason," I admitted to the little wizard as I then heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"What the hell was that?!" Babidi asked as Dabura then attacked Buu with his spear, Buu looking pissed as he pulled it out of his bubblegum body and threw it back at Dabura so quickly that he was instantly impaled, me knowing that it was a different mode of death, but not caring at all, as it still had the same end result. It was then that Vegeta appeared from the area of Babidi's ship and I frowned at him. Vegeta looked at Majin Buu while I floated over to him, him snapping out of his staring contest when I slapped him across the face and meant it.

"YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST, MOST IDIOTIC WARRIOR IN EXISTENCE, VEGETA!" I exclaimed at him, Vegeta looking at me with a glare as he then tried to punch me, me simply warping behind him before he could do so.

"I am not an imbecile like Kakarot is, bitch!" Vegeta snarled at me.

"Oh yes you fucking are, Vegeta! What kind of a warrior would allow themselves to be a puppet that would willingly kill a whole stadium of innocent people, allow himself to be controlled by a diminutive wizard, AND completely dismiss the fact that he has family and friends that care for him and release something that, if not controlled, could destroy all existence?! I hope you're proud of yourself," I growled at him as Vegeta looked at me with a glare as I then looked at Babidi and he snickered at me. He wasn't going to gain control over me, that much I knew.

"I could use you on my side, spectral bitch," Babidi smiled at me as I felt his influence surround my entire body. But I simply grinned as I walked right up to him and kicked his small body directly into Majin Buu's gut, the big guy not even being fazed by it.

"I am not evil nor do I have any intention of becoming evil, Babidi. I am simply a ghost that doesn't fucking belong in this world! And it's all. YOUR. FAULT!" I exclaimed at him as I then condensed the air around his body and made him gasp for breath.

"A-Ack! M-Majin... Buu! H-Help!" Babidi exclaimed while choking, Buu rushing me and connecting a shot at me with his gloves, which, once again, did nothing. I didn't kill Babidi, however. I simply waited until I felt his life energy start to decrease before I let him loose, Babidi gasping in a large breath before picking himself off the ground. "You... Almost... Made me die!" Babidi exclaimed in anger when he caught his breath.

"And you murder millions of people for no reason other than your sick pleasures. Tell me, asshole, what could you possibly gain from destroying a planet full of innocent bystanders like Bibidi before you? What have any of the people you killed done to you to deserve Majin Buu killing them off?! When you go to hell, I will make a personal agreement with King Yemma that you get sent to a portion of hell that will torture you until you're begging to be saved by all the people you wasted!" I exclaimed at him. But then Buu said something that made me smile.

"Killing people... bad?" Buu asked in confusion.

"Extremely bad, Buu. People who kill others for no reason are very bad people. But the only people that deserve death, according to me, are those that have killed without remorse or reason before. Case in point, Babidi," I frowned, looking at the diminutive wizard angrily.

"Don't listen to this spectral bitch, Buu, lest you wish to be trapped in that cocoon once more!" Babidi snickered.

"You don't need to do that, Babidi," Vegeta smiled at him. "Because I'm going to finish you off right now," Vegeta growled, me gasping as he let out a move at Babidi that he didn't even have time to avoid. "ATOMIC BLAST!" he exclaimed, the fireball engulfing Babidi's body completely and killing him instantly. All that was left behind was a smoldering pile of ash.

"Well, that was... unexpected, to say the least," I said, Vegeta then gasping as he suddenly fell over and he lost his golden hair, his popped veins, and the M on his forehead. He had become his normal self again... just as Trunks and Goten arrived.

"DADDY!" Trunks exclaimed as I went over to Buu and he looked a bit confused on what to do next.

"Majin Buu. Do you happen to have any kind of healing powers?" I asked him.

"Buu have healing magic, yep," Buu smiled.

"Can you heal up Vegeta?" I asked him.

"Buu do it for friend!" Buu giggled happily as he used his powers on Vegeta and I smiled at how he got back up to see Trunks hugging him and crying.

"So... this is the being known as Majin Buu?... Not what I expected, to be honest," said the voice of Piccolo as he too joined us.

"Don't worry, guys. He's not going to attack. Right, Buu?" I smiled at the big pile of bubblegum.

"Killing people bad! Buu no do bad things!" Majin Buu smiled. I knew that I had to be wary, however. One wrong misstep and Majin Buu's evil side would come out to play. And since the battle lasted so short a time, there was no way to know how powerful the pure evil side of Majin Buu would be. But for right now, the good thing was that Majin Buu was on our side. We just had to find a way to combat the deadlier side of Majin Buu.

"Goten? Trunks? Come here for a second, please?" I asked the duo, wondering if they would come over to me. They eventually did after Vegeta fully recovered.

"What is it?" Goten asked while Trunks still had tears streaming down his face.

"We're going to need to try and find Goku. Before he headed out of the Martial Arts Tournament with the others, he told me of a special technique that you may be able to learn together. But Vegeta here knocked him out when he had lost control of himself in one of his most dunder-headed moves ever. And believe me, he's had a few," I frowned, Vegeta simply scoffing at that and looking away from me. Trunks didn't even dare to question him, so he and Goten simply nodded and followed me, Buu coming along for the ride as well.

"Buu hungry. Where Buu get food?" Buu asked.

"On second thought, you two go with Piccolo and Vegeta to find Goku. I'm going to take Majin Buu somewhere to eat," I said.

"Do you think that'd be a good idea?" Piccolo asked.

"Trust me, I think I know my stuff," I said, me taking Majin Buu by the hand and warping us to an area that was in North City, which was a pretty frigid environment, but I had learned from Launch that they had a cake restaurant inside. And Majin Buu immediately caught wind of the juicy smell of the sweets. He immediately ran full-force to the cake shop, me giggling at him as I saw that the place offered the cakes for free to first customers. "Since we're going to get you some sweets for free, let's go inside and see what we can get you to eat," I smiled at him.


	38. Majin Buu's Origins

**Dragonball Z is owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.  
This story is told in the POV of my OC, Trixie.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

To my surprise and utter delight, Buu managed to get quite full on the cakes offered at the cake shop. He didn't even need to eat an insane amount either! He just had 6 miniature cakes and he was completely full. "Mm! Friend right! Buu feel good now!" Buu smiled at me happily.

"See? What'd I tell ya, Buu? Regular sweets are much better than food made from that beam on your head. Much more filling and way more delicious," I smiled at him.

"Chocolate cake Buu's favorite!" Buu smiled.

"I honestly like chocolate cake as well. Though my favorite sweet to eat is banana split," I smiled.

"Banana split? What's that?" Buu smiled.

"One scoop vanilla ice cream, one scoop chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, caramel drizzle, and two large banana fruits. You will never want anything else other than that once you taste it," I smiled at him.

"Oooh! Buu want banana split!... hrmm.." Buu frowned when he touched his stomach. "But Buu feel so full..." Buu frowned.

"Don't worry, Buu. In a few hours you'll be hungry again. In the meantime, what say we go pay one of my friends a visit? I want to see if she can help out at all," I smiled.

"Help Buu?" he asked.

"Yes, Buu... there is a very dangerous power locked away inside of you. It is extremely important that you do not get furious or angry. If you get too mad, it will escape your body and go on a killing spree. And like we established before, killing people very bad," I said.

"Buu understand. Buu ask friend for help," Buu smiled at me.

"Okay, follow me. We're going to take the long way to my friend Annin. She knows the most about magic and spiritual forces, much more than I. And she should be able to find out what kind of magic created you in the first place," I smiled. Buu giggled at that as we rocketed through the air on our way back to the area that Annin resided, in the Ox King's mountains. Once we arrived, I led Buu into the place and Annin immediately looked at me like I was crazy.

"Is that Majin Buu?! Are you crazy, Trixie?" Annin asked me in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry, pretty lady! Buu no kill people no more," Buu said, Annin looking at me and me nodding with a smile.

"Okay... there must be some kind of reason you brought Majin Buu to see me, right, Trixie?" Annin asked.

"I need to know how to combat the evil nature trapped inside of Buu and possibly find out what kind of magic created him. That way I may be able to defeat the evil side before anything bad may happen," I explained to her.

"Well, you came to the right place, but I think we may need a bit more assistance. Someone from Otherworld who'd be willing to help out," Annin said.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"I'm calling her up right now," Annin said as her antenna jetted into the air above the furnace and picked up some kind of transmission. "Hello? Yes, it's me, Annin... uh huh... sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, but I need some assistance... ugh, how many souls do you require? You know I hate paying you with people's lives," Annin complained, me already guessing as to who it could be because of it being a girl.

"Princess Snake, huh?" I smiled.

"Fine, 10 souls. But they are going to be villains, just so you're aware," Annin pouted her lips. "Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult? This isn't a matter of getting you fed, Snake! It's a matter of the entire universe's existence being put on the line to combat a super powerful threat that's 100 million times stronger than you!" Annin complained. THAT was enough for me to see that someone had joined our presence. And she was just as the anime depicted her humanoid form to look like. She had a large poofy patch of orange hair on her head, mascara all over her eyes, pointy ears with purple ear studs, a dark blue dress, and a large feather boa covering most of her neck and body. She also had light blue skin on her as well as very strong power, but not nearly as strong as most of the Z Fighters.

"Mm... Is this one of the spirits?" Snake smiled as she licked her lips.

"Trust me, snake lady, I'm leagues above your power and besides, I'm her girlfriend, so I'm not for sale," I smiled at her.

"You're girlfriends with a spirit? Really? Peh, doesn't matter, what is the reason you called me away from my home?" Princess Snake asked Annin.

"Majin Buu," Annin said, Snake's expression turning from smile to a face filled with fear.

"Ma-ma-ma-majin... B-Buu? The creature that eradicated nearly all of the Kais?" Princess Snake asked with a lot of stuttering.

"Well, he's not so evil anymore, but he's still got some unknown evil trapped inside of him. I want to know what kind of magic Majin Buu and his evil side are made up of so that we can eradicate the badness inside of him so that Buu can be a good person," I smiled.

"O-Okay... and this is him?" Snake asked when he saw that Buu was frolicking around in the cave with a smile.

"Yes, that's him," I said.

"Okay... excuse me... Majin Buu?..." Princess Snake asked Buu, him joining our side with a smile on his face. "Would you please sit down? I want to see what kind of magic you're made of to combat your bad side," Snake asked politely, but her shaking still obvious. Buu smiled and sat down on the ground, Annin and Snake then touching Buu's head and me seeing some kind of aura emerge from their bodies before Annin gasped.

"Did you get something, Annin?" I asked her. My girlfriend didn't respond to me. She responded by slapping Snake across the face extremely hard, her face showing that she was quite pissed.

"W-What was that for?!" Snake hissed literally and figuratively as she held her cheek that got slapped.

"You were the one that created Majin Buu and just so you could get more souls to eat?!" Annin exclaimed, my eyes furrowing at Snake angrily.

"I-It's not what you think, honest!" Snake said with worry in her face, Annin about to hit her again before I held her back.

"Let's see what she has to say," I frowned at her, Annin sighing as Snake began to explain herself.

"Okay, so it went like this. I was created at the start of time and I was very hungry... I knew that there were numerous souls in everything, but I was confined to the spirit world on Snake Way. So, I created Majin Buu from my own magic so that he could go collect my souls that I required... but the spell went horribly wrong and Buu was formed out of the most vile malice from hell imaginable. He was pure rage incarnate and immediately tried to kill me... I had to seal him away somewhere secluded... but then..." Snake sighed with tears streaming down her face.

"But then Bibidi released the seal and started to use him to kill numerous races and planets, including almost all of the Supreme Kais... and after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai into his body, Buu became weaker from the pure-heartedness of the man and turned into what we have right now, correct?" I frowned at her.

"H-How'd you know that?" Snake gasped at me.

"Because I saw all of it in your memories just now... and I also saw how Majin Buu was accidentally created to be that way..." I sighed as I saw the scene for myself. Snake was trying to enchant magic into a piece of plain bubblegum and tried to make it listen to her... and then a demon sprang up from Hell and attacked Snake, her still speaking the enchantment in the process... and when it finally finished, the demon as well as numerous other demons entered the piece of gum and it then formed into Kid Buu... who immediately tried to kill Princess Snake before it then set its sights on her staff, killing numerous of them before Snake finally sealed Buu in a cocoon similar to Bibidi's.

"What did friend see?" Buu asked.

"I saw Snake enchanting a piece of bubblegum so that it would follow her every order... but then it got completely possessed by at least 20 demons before forming into the original form of Majin Buu... and then he started to kill Snake's staff before she sealed him in a cocoon and warping it to the world of the living," I explained.

"I see... so your lust for eating souls goes as far back as the beginning of time... can't you leave well-enough alone and just stick to your usual diet?" Annin frowned at Snake.

"I love the taste of souls, though... besides, I'm a snake. Snakes eat live food, and since I'm unable to go to the world of the living except through you or Yemma's permission, souls are the next best thing," Princess Snake complained.

"You do realize that if you eat a soul, they can never come back ever again, right? They die and are erased from existence," I frowned at her.

"Like I don't know that? I wish that I could stop, but... I'm just addicted, okay?! I feel extremely wrong if I can't get any kind of souls inside of my tummy," Snake frowned, obviously getting annoyed.

"Well, you live right above hell, so just eat souls of villains. Right? Couldn't you just stick to that?" I frowned at her.

"That's what I've had to do whenever I don't get any visitors to my mansion for a few years. But villains don't taste as good as other souls. Bitter and sour," Snake complained.

"And that's what seasonings are for, duh?" Annin frowned. Snake sighed and looked at her with a smile.

"The only way I'd be able to do that is if someone supplied me with those seasonings. But Annin is always in charge here, Yemma almost never leaves his desk, his workers are banned from visiting me, and the Kais hate my guts. I literally have no one that can supply me with seasonings to make them taste better!" Snake frowned. I smiled at her and placed my hand on her shoulder, being able to touch her and her looking at me while I did so.

"Well, how about I get you those seasonings?" I smiled at her, Snake looking at me with a small smile.

"Do you think you'd be able to come once a year?" Snake smiled.

"Well, I'd have to ask permission from Yemma, but if he says yes, I think I'd be able to get you some seasonings and stuff for you, even after I've gone to heaven," I smiled at Snake.

"I'd like that... but you have to ask Yemma, right?" Snake asked.

"Yes.. but I'll only do it if you can tell us what Buu's weakness is," I said to her. Snake smiling and nodding her head.

"Buu's weakness happens to be spirit energy. Those of the spirit realm and those that have a holy power will be the only ones that are able to combat Buu's might. But the only issue is that the only kind of spirit I've seen that is able to hold their own against Buu is in Heaven... he was a brave warrior that... uh..." Snake said as she looked at me and then trailed her eyes to the top of my head. "He... had no halo... tell me, did you fight Buu before? And if so, did his attacks damage you at all?" Snake asked, me gasping at that.

"Wait, wait, wait... you mean that's the reason Buu's attacks didn't hurt me? It's because I'm the secret weapon to face off against Buu?" I asked with a wide smile.

"You just might be the universe's only chance of getting rid of the evil side of Buu... but when you face him, you need to do it far away from any galaxy and far away from any kind of life. Understood? And only spiritual attacks can hurt Buu, as he can regenerate his body if any other attack is used on him," Snake said.

"Understood... Buu, we need to go somewhere and then I need you to get mad. Do you trust me?" I asked Buu.

"Buu trust friend," he smiled.

"Okay, let's go then," I smiled.


End file.
